Battle Of The Luminaries 2
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Votefic and spin-off of the UVR. More than three hundred characters enter an arena. Some old and some new. But no matter what, only one person would fight out on top and become the second winner of the Battle of the Luminaries. Who would it be? That is for you to decide!
1. FAQS

**Question 1: What the heck is UVR?**

Answer: The UVR is a popular crossover votefic. There had been several spinoffs of this created. In fact, I was inspired by my friend, SSBFreak and his most popular fic, the Megamix Tournament series.

**Question 2: Tales of What Now?**

Answer: Tales of is one of my favourite RPG series. There are a lot of different games in the franchise which is why their node has the most representatives by far.

**Question 3: What are "Big Guys" and how do they affect voting?**

Answer: Big Guys are one of two things: Boss characters or people that are just really big. For each Big Guy in the ring at a time, one extra fighter will get eliminated at the end of the section. For example, Bowser, Garuda, Barbatos and Tiny Tiger all get into the arena. Instead of the usual fifteen fighters getting eliminated, nineteen will get the boot instead.

**Question 4: How do the eliminations work?**

Answer: The top fifteen fighters in each section will get at one elimination, no matter if they survive the section or not. However, if there's a Big Guy in the ring, the top fighter will get two eliminations instead of just one. So if there are four Big Guys, the top four fighters will get two eliminations.

**Question 5: What's this "Fatigue" you speak of?**

Answer: It doesn't matter how strong they are. Everyone gets tired after a while. So for every section a fighter survives, one automatic 'die' vote is given to them at the beginning of the next section, making their survival that much harder. For example, Ryu has survived for four sections and Kyo has survived for three. At the beginning of the next section, Ryu will have four automatic 'die' votes and Kyo will have three.

**Question 6: How do I vote?**

Answer: You can vote easily. You can fill out a voteform and post it in your review, if you want. You must give out fifteen 'live' votes for the people you want to see survive the section, and fifteen 'die' votes for the people you want to see get eliminated. If there's an uneven amount, I'll even them out myself.

Also note that there are side matches going on outside the arena with each section. If there, are, simply say whom you'll like to see win the side matches.

**Question 7: Why are there so many franchises that aren't from fighting games?**

Answer: Because they had been a lot of spinoffs and I wanted to make it interested by adding some franchises that aren't fighting games. Just because they haven't debuted in a fighting game doesn't mean they can't fight.

**Question 8: …That last node on the Fight Card. Really? And I mean really?**

Answer: What? One of those fighters had proven to be a fan-favorite by getting a record number of eliminations at the last tournament as a Mystery Fighter. I think it deserved its own node.


	2. Fight Card

Here is the list of people who are going to enter the Tournament. The Mystery Fighters are excluded for the element of surprise and so are the Big Guys because I will say who they are in the voteform.

Street Fighter EX (29)

Ryu, Ken Masters, Chun-Li, Zangief, Guile, Hokuto, Doctrine Dark, Pullum Purna, Cracker Jack, Skullomania, Dhalsim, Sakura Kasugano, Blanka, Vega, Sharon, Hayate, Sagat, Vulcano Russo, Area, Akuma, Blair Dame, Allen Strider, Kairi, Darun Mister, Nanase, Shadowgeist, Ace, Garuda, M. Bison.

King Of Fighters: Maximum Impact (38)

Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Alba Meira, Soiree Meira, Terry Bogard, Rock Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki, Duke, Lien Neville, Ralf Jones, Clark Still, Leona, Mai Shiranui, Athena Asamiya, Mignon Beart, Chae Lim, Seth, K', Maxima, Kula Diamond, Billy Kane, Nagase, Luise Meyrink, B. Jenet, Kim Kaphwan, Richard Meyer, Geese Howard, Hyena, Ninon Beart, Lilly Kane, Fio Germi, Hanzo Hattori, Jivatma, Ash Crimson, Blue Mary, Xiao Lon, Makoto Mizoguchi.

Super Smash Brothers (36)

Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Peach Toadstool, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf Dragmire, Samus Aran, Yoshi, Kirby, Metaknight, King Dedede, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Captain Falcon, Ness, Lucas, Marth, Roy, Ike, Ice Climbers, Wario, Pit, Captain Olimar, Villager, ROB, Mr. Game and Watch, Wii Fit Trainer.

Tales of (56)

Cless Alvein, Chester Burklight, Dhaos, Stahn Aileron, Rutee Katrea, Woodrow Kelvin, Phillia Felice, Leon Magnus, Kongman, Reid Herstel, Farah Oersted, Kyle Dunamis, Loni Dunamis, Barbatos Goetia, Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Kratos Aurion, Zelos Wilder, Sheena Fujibayashi, Presea Combatir, Veigue Lungberg, Eugene Gallardo, Tytree Crowe, Senel Coolidge, Chloe Valens, Jay, Moses Sandor, Luke Fon Fabre, Asch the Bloody, Tear Grants, Guy Cecil, Jade Curtiss, Anise Tatlin Caius Qualls, Ruca Milda, Iria Animi, Spada Belforma, Yuri Lowell, Flynn Scifo, Estelle Sidos Heurassein, Judith, Raven, Rita Mordio, Emil Castagnier, Marta Lualdi, Richter Abend, Shing Meteoryte, Kohak Hearts, Hisui Hearts, Asbel Lhant, Sophie, Cheria Barnes, Jude Mathis, Millia Maxwell, Alvin, Ludger Will Kresnik.

Sonic the Hedgehog (30)

Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polarbear, Bean the Dynamite, Honey The Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Gemel, Shade the Echidna, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman Nega, Black Doom.

Crash Bandicoot (27)

Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Polar, Pura, Baby T, Penta Penguin, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. N. Gin,Dr. Nitrus Brio, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nina Cortex, Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Rilla Roo, Evil Twins, Nitros Oxide, Krunk, Nash, Norm, Geary.

Spyro the Dragon (13)

Spyro the Dragon, Hunter, Bianca, Sheila, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, Blink, Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, Crush, Gulp, The Sorceress

Darkstalkers (18)

Demitri Maximoff, Morrigan Aensland, Felicia, Jon Talbain, Victor Von Gerdenheim, Lord Raptor, Anakaris, Bishamon, Rikuo, Sasquatch, Donovan Baine, Hsien-Ko, Huitzil, Baby Bonnie Hood, Q-Bee, Lilith Aensland, Pyron, Jedah Dogma.

Saturday Night Slam Masters (14)

Biff Slamkovich, Gunloc, The Great Oni, Titanic Tim, El Stingray, Mike Haggar, Alexander the Grater, King Rasta Mon, Jumbo Flapjack, The Wraith, Rip Saber, Black Widow, The Scorpion, Victor Ortega.

Soul Calibur IV (31)

Heishiro Mitsurugi, Taki, Ivy Valentine, Hilde, Kilik, Siegfried Schtauffen, Nightmare, Maxi, Cervantes De Leon, Hong Yun-Seong, Chai Xianghua, Tira, Setsuka, Lizardman, Sophitia Alexander, Cassandra Alexander, Raphael, Astaroth, Rock, Talim, Voldo, Yoshimitsu, Zasalamel, Amy, Angol Fear, Scheherazade, Ashlotte Maedel, Shura, Kamikirimusi, Algol.

Waku Waku 7 (9)

Rai, Arina, Dandy-J, Mauru, Politank-Z, Slash, Tesse, Bonus Kun, Fernandez.

Blazblue (22)

Ragna the Bloodedge, Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermillion, Rachel Alucard, Taokaka, Carl Clover, Litchi Faye-Ling, Arakune, Iron Tager, Bang Shishigami, Lambda-11, Hakumen, Hazama, Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, Valkenhayn R, Hellsing, Platinum The Trinity, Relius Clover, Amane, Bullet, Azrael, Kagura Mutsuki.

Persona 4 Arena (14)

Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanumura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Naoto Shirogane, Akihiko Sanada, Aigis, Teddie, Mitsuru Kirijo, Elizabath, Labrys, Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori.

Digimon Rumble Arena (21)

Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatoman, Veemon, Wormmon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Impmon, Flamemon, Neemon, Blackwaygreymon, Reapermon, Duskmon, Malomyotismon, Diaboromon.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (26)

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Discord, Big McIntosh, Trixie, Zecora, Spitfire, Soarin, Braeburn, Little Strongheart, Gilda the Griffon, Garble, Iron Will, Chrysalis, King Sombra, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer.


	3. Prologue 1

**(VG Central; Megamix Dome)**

We turn our attention to the large and crowded city of VG Central, which was literally right in the middle of the gaming universe. The sun was shining brightly over the large cities and people walking by them.

One of the said buildings in question was a very tall hotel-like building standing higher than the others. Next to it was a dome which was just as huge at the hotel. This was the Megamix Dome. Home of one of the biggest tournaments ever. The Megamix Tournament.

Now it was officially the home of its brother tournament, the Battles of the Luminaries.

A man paced around the lobby which was what connected the hotel and the dome together. He was wearing some kind of clipboard in his hand. He had dark skin and wore glasses. Suddenly, another man walked into the lobby. He was blonde with a matching soul patch.

"Well, hello there, Tinyrocket!" The blonde man said getting the dark-skinned man's attention.

"SSBFreak!" Tinyrocket said before giving his friend a friendly hug. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has." SSBFreak smiled. "You are here early."

"I know. But with so many new fighters and nodes, I had to come in early." Tinyrocket shrugged.

SSBFreak chuckled a bit. "I am not too surprised… You DID decide to start this thing early."

Tinyrocket again shrugged. "Hey, as much as I wanted to have all of the newcomers of the latest Smash game in, I just couldn't wait."

"Well, I can't say that I don't feel the same way." SSBFreak said. "Helping you host the last tournament was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, so many great battles and shocking moments." Tinyrocket said. "I knew that this needed a sequel!"

SSBFreak nodded his head. "So, how many new nodes have you got here?"

"Six!" Tinyrocket said brightly. "Though I had to cut out a few nodes."

"I see." SSBFreak said before giving a small smile. "Well, I hope things go smoothly this year."

Tinyrocket's smile vanished. "In contrast to last year?"

"Yeah…" SSBFreak smiled. "Just like at the Megamix Tournament, we could never find out what had happened."

"Well, here's hoping the all-new security team would do a slightly better job at keeping the peace than the last one." Tinyrocket said.

SSBFreak's eyes widened at this. "Wait. You mean you sacked ALL of the members from last year's team? I know a lot of things happened under our noses but…"

"Relax." Tinyrocket reassured. "They all just refused. That's all."

"Really? Oh, I see." SSBFreak said. "But why? I could understand Kanji Tatsumi and Hunter seeing that they are now tournament fighters now but why did the others declined."

"Well, Ally Gator is currently chained up to a tree that is about to be cut down, Vivi Orniter is doing a side-quest with his friends and Mel is off to find Branky's hometown." Tiny shrugged.

Before SSBFreak could question about the last part, the two heard a door opened up. They then saw a young man brown hair walk in.

"Hey, guys!" The man said cheerfully.

"Orange-Ratchet! I am glad you could make it!" Tinyrocket smiled.

"You mean help you host the second Battle of the Luminaries?" Orange-Ratchet asked. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Yeah, I could tell you are just as excited about it as we are!" SSBFreak chuckled. "You had already sent those flyers saying when the tournament will be ready."

"How can I say? My people are on the ball!" Orange-Ratchet smirked.

"So have you got the security team?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Yep." Orange-Ratchet said before looking outside. "Come on in, guys!"

Then, six figures had come through the door.

The first one was a petite woman with a green leotard with a red beret and long blonde hair in braided pigtails.

"First, we have Cammy White from Street Fighter." Tinyrocket introduced. "An already UVR veteran and a member of the anti-terrorist group, Delta Red."

"If Bison is here as usual, that means there is a chance that this place may be in trouble." Cammy said punching her fist into her palm. She then smirked. "Besides, we can't have Chun-Li and Guile have all the fun!"

SSBFreak returned the smirk. "Well, I am glad to see you have a positive attitude towards this."

The next one was a young man with short brown hair and a stoic glare in his eyes. He wore a long blue coat over light grey pants with a sheathed sword by his side.

"Next, we have Lon'qu from Fire Emblem Awakening." Tinyrocket said. "While he is not much of a talker, his sword does more than enough in placement for words."

Lon'qu slowly bowed his head with his arms crossed. "I appreciate your interest in me."

"Whoa… He IS the strong, silent type, isn't he?" Orange-Ratchet said a little intimidated.

The next one was a muscular man standing the tallest of everyone. He was shirtless with a griffon mask over his head with black and red wrestling tights.

"Next, we have Tizoc from Garou: Mark of the Wolves." Tinyrocket said. "While he may be a wrestler, he has a strong sense of justice and fights for the sake of kids."

"I thank you for choosing me for this job." Tizoc said enthusiastically. "I shall not let you down."

SSBFreak chuckled lightly. "I love your spirit already."

The next one was a man with a Crocodile Dundee-esque hat and a brown best over a red shirt. He also had light-tinted glasses and dark pants while carrying a sniper's rifle.

"Next, we have the Sniper from Team Fortress 2." Tinyrocket said. "As one of the most level-headed members on his team, he concentrated his energy on a clean shot rather than a bloody mess."

The Sniper chuckled before speaking in an Australian accent. "Thanks fer the compliment, mate! But just because Ah am more into sneaky kills, that doesn't mean Ah don't like to get messy."

As he got out a kukri, Orange-Ratchet shrank back. "THAT'S one of the most level-headed members?"

"Well, considering the rest of the team, that is not really saying much." SSBFreak shrugged.

The next one was a teenaged girl with short pink hair with flowers in it while wearing a purple dress.

"Next, we have Alisa Bosconovitch from Tekken." Tinyrocket said. "Don't let her gentle demeanor fool you, she is a cyborg with a lot of deadly weapons at her disposal."

"Indeed, I am. AND I am highly resistant." Alisa said. Then much to everyone's shock, she pulled out her head off of her body. "Care to see how tough the skin on my head really is?"

"Um, no. That's all right." SSBFreak said. "There is no need for a demonstration."

"All right." Alisa said before casually putting her head back on her body.

The last one was a blue wolf-like dog with a pipe in his mouth with a sheath carrying a knife and a chain covering his furry body.

"And finally, we have Repede from Tales of Vesperia." Tinyrocket said. "He doesn't like strangers but his friends, Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo managed to convince him to join our team."

Repede merely stayed silent sitting down with an unfriendly look on his face.

"Hmm… Quite a well-balanced team." SSBFreak noted.

"Well, nothing else left to do but to hand out the invitations." Tinyrocket said.

**(Japan; Overpass)**

Ryu walked down a path underneath a large overpass with lots of cars riding back and forth on it. As usual, he had his trademark duffel bag with him.

"Ryu-san!"

Ryu's eyes widened before turning around to see a familiar brunette girl dressed in a sailor fuku running over.

"Sakura! Long time no see!" Ryu smiled.

"Indeed, it is!" The young girl smiled getting out an invitation. "Perfect timing too! I was in here training for the second Battle of the Luminaries!"

"As do I. I must say, I am quite excited." Ryu smiled. "I had always wanted to face those friends of yours at the last tournament but I had never gotten the chance."

Sakura's smile faltered as she looked down. "Well, I hate to tell you this but you will not be fighting them at this tournament either."

"Why? Tinyrocket chose not to invite them back?" Ryu frowned. Sakura nodded her head. "Oh, it is unfortunate but sadly not surprising considering their poor performance last year."

Sakura suddenly perked up. "But hey! At least our node won't be alone in representing Capcom! I heard from Boman that Felicia will be at the next tournament!"

"Felicia? So that means the Darkstalkers are back." Ryu mused.

"AND I met up with Zangief and apparently that the wrestling circuit his friend, Mike Haggar is entering as well!" Sakura said.

"So we are going to be getting an entire node of wrestlers, interesting." Ryu mused.

"With the Darkstalkers and Mike Haggar entering, do you think Capcom will win this year?" Sakura asked.

"I should hope so. But I had heard a lot of threats who will definitely be invited back." Ryu mused.

**(Southtown)**

Alba Meira rode in his car with his younger twin brother, Soiree riding in the back relaxing.

"Are we there yet?" Soiree whined. "My legs are falling asleep here!"

Alba growled. "Soiree, you are a grown man and here you are whining like a little kid."

"Well, sooooorry!" The white-haired said rolling his eyes.

Alba returned the gesture. "Just remember why we are going to the pit arena."

"Don't worry. I know fully well why." Soiree said narrowing his eyes. "I do NOT want to relieve the same performance I did last year."

"Me either." Alba said. "Not only that but I heard there would be a lot more new nodes. Not counting that we still had our enemies to look out for!"

Soiree nodded his head before looking away for a moment. He then looked at Alba with a determined look on his face.

"Speaking of enemies…" Soiree said.

"Hm?" Alba mused.

"Do you think HE would be there this time?"

Alba paused. "Perhaps. I strongly don't think that he declined his invitation because he is scared of us. Just try to keep a cool head should you and him enter the same section together. Remember that there are large bigger targets than him."

Soiree nodded his head before looking straight up at the sky still having his determined look on his face.

**(Smash Mansion)**

The Master Hand and the Crazy Hand as all of the invited got ready to go.

"All right. Everyone, we should be leaving soon so get ready." Master Hand said. "And for everything that is pure, could we NOT have a fight on the train this time?"

"Hey, it was HIS-A fault that time!" Wario said pointing at Mario.

The red-clad narrowed his eyes. "You should had known better than to take-a my mini pizza!"

"I don't care whose fault it was, just don't go throwing punches!" The Master Hand said before (somehow) turning to a saddened group. "I am sorry, everyone. I know that you wanted to come but you guys just weren't released to the public by then! I am sure you will be invited next year for sure!"

"Or Super Smash Bros could stink up the joint permanently banning us from ever going to any UVR tournament ever again!" Crazy Hand piped up.

"Shut up, brother." Master Hand snapped.

Mario rolled his eyes before looking at Luigi. "How he is-a Master Hand's right hand man, I would-a never know."

"It could be-a worse. He would-a had actually CAME with us." Luigi said before looking down. "I just hoped that what happened last year didn't repeat this year."

Mario frowned at this. "Oh yeah… That Bison creep-a tried to brainwash you and turned you back into Mr. L."

Luigi shuddered from the memory. "Yeah… It was-a frightening experience for all of us. Even Snake."

Mario looked down. "I-a am sorry I wasn't there to help."

"It's-a all right." Luigi reassured before smirking. "I heard that you-a went ballistic on Kurow after I got eliminated."

Mario weakly chuckled. "Too-a bad I got eliminated myself… Anyway, keep-a an eye out if the Rival Schools node comes back."

Luigi narrowed his eyes with a determined look on his face. "Don't need to-a tell ME twice. Besides, this IS-A the Year of the Luigi! After Nintendo-a gave my own year, I wouldn't-a want to disappoint my fans by getting brainwashing by some creepy boy-band wannabe!"

Mario let out a hearty laugh. "That's-a the spirit!"

**(Canterlot Castle)**

Twilight Sparkle and her friends had made their way past the doors of the Canterlot castle as fast as they could. They had been received a message to come to Canterlot as quickly as possible.

Once they reached there, they saw Princess Celestia along with Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor.

"We came as soon as we could, Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle said spreading her wings. "What is the problem?"

"Well, I think you have already known this, ponies but we had been invited to the tournament which Rainbow Dash had attended." Celestia said calmly.

"Don't I? Even my brother, Big Mac and cousin, Braeburn got invited!" Applejack exclaimed.

"All thanks to yours truly!" Rainbow Dash smirked rubbing her hoof against her chest.

"So what is the problem?" Twilight asked.

Celestia looked down. "Well, I had been studying the last tournament ever since I had received the information we had been invited."

"And?" Twilight asked not liking where this was going.

"Actually, Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra had been invited." Celestia said making the Mane Six gasped.

"What? Don't the hosts know how dangerous those two are!?" Rarity exclaimed.

"They know…" Rainbow Dash said looking down. "But they still invited them because there are major parts of our node."

"But there are "major" parts of our nodes for BAD reasons!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Thou not even the worst of it, now that HIM had been invited too." Luna said pointing to a window.

Everyone turned to see Discord whacking a training dummy that looks like Ryu with a rubber chicken and an old umbrella. It was clear that he was preparing for the tournament as well.

"Everyone, calm down!" Celestia said. "I realize how chaotic these people can get but that is why we summoned you all here!"

"Indeed." Shining Armor said stepping forward sternly. "We need to prepare ourselves because I doubt they are not happy by their losses by our hooves."

Twilight narrowed her eyes with a nod. "Right, we have to get ready in case we enter the same section as them. I don't think anyone would see them coming."

**(VG Central; Megamix Dome)**

"…I don't think anyone would see them coming." SSBFreak said. "The My Little Pony node, I mean."

"Hey, Rainbow Dash DID got the most eliminations save for the winner last year." Tinyrocket shrugged. "It would be a sin NOT to give her own node."

"And I take it, that's the same with Spyro the Dragon?" Orange-Ratchet asked.

"Yep. And I tried to upgrade as many returning nodes as I could." Tinyrocket explained.

"So how many fighters do we have THIS year?" Orange-Ratchet asked.

"More than 350." Tinyrocket said.

"Wow! Do you think we would get a longer tournament?" Orange-Ratchet asked.

"I hope so." Tinyrocket said. "But we will cross that bridge when we get to it, we have to rent out rooms for all of these people."

The three then ran off to get to work. The Battle of the Luminaries was finally going to make a comeback.


	4. Prologue 2

**(The Arena)**

It didn't take long for all of the main fighters plus the Mystery Fighters to arrive at the hotel. For the last two days, they had been talking with each other and making friendly conversation even though they may end up fighting each other later. After two long days, the tournament day had finally arrived.

Just like last year, the tournament seats had been filled up quite quickly. In fact, tickets were sold out faster than last year and the bleachers couldn't be more cramped with fans.

The arena was a simple yet huge square ring with a turnbuckle at each corner with rubber ropes connecting them. It was seemingly floating above the ground. That was because it was being suspended by a giant forcefield that also protects the audience from stray attacks.

Tinyrocket, SSBFreak and Orange-Ratchet sat in the announcer's booth. It was a great way to take a good look at the action.

"All right. Final check." Tinyrocket said. "Microphones."

SSBFreak fiddled with the microphones after turning them on. "Check."

"Lights?"

Orange-Ratchet flipped on a switch summoning lights on the arena. "Check."

"Sound booth?"

"Check." SSBFreak said.

"First section?"

"Everyone is there and accounted for." Orange-Ratchet said.

"Alllllright then!" Tinyrocket smirked before turning on the microphone. "Greetings, everyone and welcome to the second Battle Of The Luminaries!"

Everyone started to cheer wildly.

"I am Tinyrocket and these are my co-hosts, SSBFreak and Orange-Ratchet. We will be your hosts and will make sure that you have the time of your life!" Tinyrocket grinned.

SSBFreak then spoke. "Now, for those who don't know, everyone who gets thrown out of the ring will fall into a portal where they have to fend for themselves in a random node for ten minutes before going back to the dome where our team of skilled doctors and healers will nurse them back to health."

When he said this, he flipped on a switch summoning a giant portal over the ring. However, it vanished as it soon as it appeared turning invisible. Monitors all over the bleachers turned on.

"Now we know that not all of you got lucky with seat-arrangements." Orange-Ratchet said pointing to one of the several screens scattered all around the dome. "So we set up those monitors to make sure that nobody misses out on the fun."

"Now I could tell that a lot of you may already know this but in case there are a few newcomers in the audience, I will explain the basic rules." Tinyrocket said.

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

M. Bison looked out the window in his room with his hands behind his back overlooking the grand view outside. However, he had something else on his mind.

Then, he heard a knock on the door. Raising an eyebrow, he turned around from his thoughts.

"Who is it?" Bison asked.

"It is just me, sir." Vega's voice said. "Jedah Dogma is here to see you."

"Ah, send him in." Bison said.

The door then opened up to reveal that it was indeed the Dark Messiah himself floating a couple of feet off the ground.

"Ah, M. Bison. Long time no see." Jedah said.

"Indeed." The dictator said. "It would be nice to get you back on our side. So any luck trying to get Demitri back?"

"No. When I confronted him to join us, he refused saying that he will find a wife without your help." Jedah explained. "Don't worry though because I have Q-Bee and Lord Raptor with me."

"Thank you. We need all the help we could get now that Kurow isn't here." Bison said. "He was a huge asset to my plans."

"Whatever that child did that was so grand, I am sure that I am able to make up for it." Jedah said.

"I should hope so. I don't want this plan to end up blowing up in my face and literally blow me away to another node." Bison said.

"Oh yes, I had been about that. Where exactly have you been sent to?" Jedah asked.

Bison looked down putting his cap over his head to hide a rare frightened look. "I… I don't want to talk about it."

Jedah raised an eyebrow. He was about to say something until he heard another knock on the door. The two villains looked at the door to see Vega poking his head.

"Um, sir. There is a trio at the door asking if they would join us." Vega said.

"Well, the more the merrier." Bison smirked. "For us, anyway. Send them in."

"Um, all right. You asked for it." Vega said.

Bison and Jedah looked at each other wondering what the matador meant by that.

**(The Arena)**

"…I think that covers everything." SSBFreak said. "So is everyone ready to see some action?"

The audience erupted in cheers.

"Thought so!" Orange-Ratche smirked.

"Okay! Without further ado, let's kick off the Battle of the Luminaries for the second time!" Tiny yelled.

Everyone continued cheering as they focused their attention to the entrance curtain to see who was coming out first. Whoever it was would help kick off the second Battle of the Luminaries tournament.


	5. Section One

**(The Arena)**

The audience was still cheering like mad as the spotlight shined on the curtain. Then, a familiar theme played through the speakers somehow making the cheer louder.

"And here is the person who drew Number 1!" Tinyrocket announced as the first contestant came out.

"**KEN MASTERS!" **(SF: EX)

The blonde red-clad man smirked as he looked around at the warm reception he was getting. Deciding to play to the crowd, he walked down the long ramp shaking a few hands.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're beautiful!" Ken grinned as he made his way down.

When he was at the end of the long ramp, he leaped into without a second thought. He jumped around in place before looking at the entrance curtain putting up his fists. He couldn't wait for his opponent to come out already.

"And here's the person who drew number TWO!" SSBFreak announced.

"**TEDDIE!" **(P4A)

Ken's smirk immediately vanished as everyone not familiar with Persona 4 looked in awe. A person who seemed to be in some kind of cartoonish panda suit was waddled down while waving to the people who were cheering him on.

Once in the arena, he made his way over to the still stunned Ken.

"I hope you are beary prepared for me!" Teddie smirked. "Because I am going to make your life unbearable."

Ken blinked twice before sending a Hadoken into Teddie's face. "Are you kidding me?"

"**CASSANDRA ALEXANDER!" **(SCIV)

Sophitia's little sister excitedly jumped up and down to get herself psyched. Once she was done, she charged towards the arena as fast as she could while carrying her sword and shield and leapt in without a second thought.

"Hmm… Should I interrupt their fight or should I just wait until the next person comes out?" Cassandra mused eyeing the fight between Ken and Teddie.

After a bit of thinking, she shrugged before looking up at the ramp deciding to wait until a new opponent comes out.

"**DEMITRI MAXIMOFF!" **(DS)

Cassandra's eyes widened in worry as the brown-haired vampire came out to a mixed reaction and organ music playing through the speakers. Demitri saw the young woman and gave a small smirk before walking down and stepping in.

"Hmm… You are quite beautiful but not exactly to my standards." Demitri mused. He then shrugged. "Oh well. Seeing that you are the only female so far, I suppose I can't be too picky."

"Are you kidding me!?" Cassandra said before stabbing forward with her sword. "I just KNOW you didn't just say something like that so casually!"

"**SHEENA FUJIBAYASHI!" **(To)

The dark-haired ninja came out to a loud cheer. She crossed her arms eyeing the chaos that was unfolding so far. Nodding her head, she ran down the ramp at blinding speeds.

Once in, she got out a couple of seals out of nowhere and darted straight at Demitri who was fending off a furious Cassandra's attacks.

"Sylva Seal: Light!" Sheena shouted before slamming her seal into Demitri's back knocking him down hard.

"Thanks for the help." Cassandra said.

"Don't mention it. I hate creeps like these!" Sheena reassured.

"I hear ya!" Cassandra said before smirking. "Now let's take this loser down!"

"**RILLA ROO!" **(CB)

The gorilla-kangaroo came out to a lukewarm reception however he didn't made it any mind or at least he tried not to.

He made his way down and stepped eyeing the fighting that was happening. Seeing Teddie as the easiest target, he made his way over.

However, when Rilla Roo was about to attack the bear from behind, he leaped out of the way out of a Hadoken shot by Ken allowing the projectile to strike him in the face instead knocking him head.

The hybrid groaned before sitting up. The tournament literally just started and things were going badly for him.

"**YURI SAKAZAKI!" **(KoF: MI)

Ryo's energetic little sister jumped up and down playing to the crowd and waving her arms like they were on fire. Once she was done, she stampeded down to the ring and leapt in without a second thought.

"Kouken!" Yuri shouted sending out her palm sending an energy ball into Rilla Roo's back. The hybrid yelped before stepping forward. He then turned around to see Yuri doing a Chou Upper knocking him into the air.

"Sweet. At this rate, I could make UVR history!" Yuri grinned. "The fastest person to get an elimination!"

Rilla Roo sat up when he heard this and growled with steam coming out of his ears before charging straight at Yuri who just smirked.

"The truth hurts, banana-breath!" Yuri said getting into a stance.

"**METAKNIGHT!" **(SSB)

The small masked swordsman came out to a loud cheer and his theme song. He then spun himself around before disappearing into darkness before reappearing in the ring. His cheer had increased.

Once in the arena, he turned his cape into wings and flew towards Demitri who looked up in time to block a sword slash with his claws.

"And do YOU hope to accomplish?" Demitri snarled.

"I hope to accomplish of cleansing this arena from your evil presence." Metaknight said darkly.

"Welcome to the club, little guy." Sheena said readying another seal.

Demitri gave a growl. This was going to be a long night.

"**PALMON!" **(DRA)

The flower Digimon came out from behind the curtain eyeing the arena. After a moment, she made her way down to the arena and stepped in the arena.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted shooting out vines out of his leaf-like arms and wrapping them around Teddie's leg tripping forward and comically having him sprawl around like a turtle who been flipped around his back.

After he had finally got up, he looked around to see Palmon making her way over.

"Ooh, a pretty little flower." Teddie said with a smile. "Could this be my lucky day?"

Palmon blinked twice. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Well, yes. I am." Teddie said. "Should shall I try scoring with you?"

Palmon paused before kicking Teddie in the stomach with Ken watching them in awe.

"This is going to be an interesting night…" Ken mused.

"**MAXIMA!" **(KoF: MI)

The Canadian muscled cyborg cracked his knuckles before releasing a bit of steam from his arm.

"Talk about a reversal fortune." Maxima lamented. "I had gone to having a very late draw to a very early draw."

Deciding to try to make the best of it, he stepped into the arena. Once in, Ken immediately ran over.

"Hey, tons-of-fun! Want to see how much I can dent that armor of yours?" Ken asked.

Maxima raised an eyebrow. "I strongly doubt that. But if you think you can, I won't stop you from trying."

"Buddy, with all of the crap I been through in the crossover games, there is no creature I cannot fight!" Ken smirked getting into his stance.

**(Crash Bandicoot Locker Room)**

Crunch Bandicoot glared at two people sitting on the opposite side of the locker room watching the fight on the screen.

Tiny Tiger and Dingodile.

"What are THOSE two doing here?" Crunch spat.

"I had been asking myself that even since Dingodile was in here last year!" Coco said as Crash hastily nodded.

Crunch looked at Coco in disbelief. "What? Dingodile had been here in here last year as well?"

"Yeah, he stuck around all the time until I left to enter the arena." Coco said.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Crunch said. "If Dingodile was here all night, then what was he doing?"

"Good question. Judging by the comments by some of your friends, Cortex was definitely in cohorts with Bison last year." Coco said. "So why is Dingodile not going in here two times in a row but now also brought Tiny with him?"

Crunch paused before looking over at Tiny. The latter saw him staring and immediately growl.

"Bandicoots staring again!" Tiny snarled.

"Let them, mate." Dingodile said waving it off. "Beats having one of Bison's goons catching us and dragging us into their mess."

Tiny turned to Dingodile. "Dingodile sure Cortex won't catch us?"

"Of course not! We are in the same room as the bandicoots!" The Australian said. "Cortex and the others wouldn't dare come in here unless they want them involved."

Tiny paused before nodding and turning his attention back to the screen trying his best to ignore the bandicoot trio.

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

Bison, Jedah and Vega stared at three people with blank looks on their faces. The first one was a skinny woman with black and white hair with a giant fur coat. The other two was a lean & tall and fat and short man respectively. The woman had a confident smile on her face while the two men looked absolutely terrified.

"…Fur." Bison said finally.

"That's right, darling. Fur!" The woman said cheerfully.

"You, Cruella De Vil and your henchmen Jasper and Horace, wish to join our plan to get fur." Bison said flatly.

"That's right. Material doesn't grow on trees!" Cruella said. "Well, it DOES grow on animals but with them walking around and all…"

"Uh-huh. You came all of the way here because one of the fighters of the last tournament had landed in your node and now you want to find said fighter again." Vega said.

"Well, kinda like that but once I found out that there are a lot of people like that, I am not TOO picky." Cruella said.

"Right and you or your henchmen don't have any powers or martial arts." Jedah said.

"Nope!" Cruella said before rolling her eyes. "The only good thing about these two are that they are expendable!"

"Hey!" Jasper snapped.

"So what do you say, Bison? You scratch my back, I scratch yours." Cruella said with a smirk. "You target the animal fighters and I will lend you my boys as useless as they are."

Bison, Vega and Jedah blinked twice taking what they had been told to their minds.

Bison then narrowed his eyes.

A minute later, Cruella, Jasper and Horace was kicked out of the room by Vega who just cast them an unimpressed glare.

"You don't have to stop ridding the world of ugly animals but don't expect our help!" Vega said before closing the door after Cruella and Jasper to glare at the door.

Jasper immediately got up angrily. "Tough talk from a coward who hides his face!"

A second later, he found a claw dangerous close to his neck with Vega glaring daggers into his eyes.

"What did you say!?" Vega roared.

Jasper's face fell. "Um, I mean, someone as handsome as you should hide your face."

"Yes, I know." Vega said in a bored tone before narrowing his eyes. "Now git!"

Jasper yelped before he, Cruella and Horace scampered off constantly tripping as they do so. Vega rolled his eyes before closing the door again.

Once the three had gotten a good distance away from Bison's room, they stopped to pant heavily after running away.

"Well, that was a bust." Jasper said between pants.

Cruella growled before looking back. "How dare he!? Just because he is a dictator doesn't mean he could treat THE Cruella De Vil like that!?"

"Well, now what?" Horace asked. "Can we go get some popcorn?"

"NO! We are GOING to get some fur! I did NOT ride all the way out here for nothing!" Cruella growled.

"But Cruella, you said and I quote "We have to join Bison so we could get the proper muscle to capture those animals and take their fur, feathers, etc." Jasper said. "Did you remember how much trouble we had trying to get that wolf-lizard-unicorn thing?"

The aristocrat paused before looking down in thought. Gabumon, the person who had somehow appeared in her mansion, had a fur pelt like no other. At first, she came to the second tournament to try to find him but realize that they are more animals with different types of fur she could have.

However, there was a catch. All of said animals she had in mind could fight. She knew if she relied solely on Jasper and Horace, she wouldn't get anywhere anytime fast and with Bison refusing to help, she needed to somewhere else for help but where?

"Excuse me?"

Cruella and her cronies looked up but turning their heads. There, they saw a blonde man wearing a green suit standing against the hallway with his arms crossed. They couldn't help but be disgusted by his ugly face.

"I am sorry but I just couldn't help but overhear your dilemma." Hyena said with a smirk.

"So what of it?" Jasper asked putting his hands on his hips.

"I think I MAY be able to help you." Hyena said coolly. "But let's go somewhere else to talk in a more comfortable place."

Cruella, Jasper and Horace blinked twice before looking at each other.

Suddenly, Cruella smirked. "Very well, let's go and speak business."

**(The Arena)**

"**TRIXIE!" **(MLP: FiM)

The crowd gave a mixed reaction for the blue unicorn. However, said reaction slowly died down when they failed to see anyone exit the entrance curtain.

"**Um… TRIXIE!"**

Again, no entrance. Everyone looked at each other wondering what was going on.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

SSBFreak scratched the side of his head. "Orange-Ratchet, I thought you said that everyone was ready and accounted for in the Ready Room?"

"They were!" The brown-haired man insisted.

"I think I know what the problem is." Tinyrocket said rolling his eyes. "Here, give me the mike."

**(The Arena)**

"**THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" **(MLP: FiM)

It was then a pony leaped from the entrance curtain in a loud explosion of fireworks. This resulted in a larger mixed reaction. Trixie looked back and forth eyeing the negative part of the crowd.

"Hmph. Everyone's a critic." Trixie said making her way down the ramp. "No matter, the great and powerful Trixie will make everyone love when I eliminate nearly everyone in this arena!"

With that, she leaped into the arena. With her horn glowing, she summoned a blue aura around Yuri surprising her and Rilla Roo before sending her away a few feet.

Yuri landed hand on her side before quickly glaring at the guilty party. "Ow! What was THAT for!?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie wanted an easy elimination." Trixie said casually. "You were in the way of it so Trixie had to throw you away."

Rilla Roo's eyes widened at this.

"Hey! I was fighting him first so he is MY elimination!" Yuri snapped.

Trixie merely rolled her eyes. "Well, now you are not so he is Trixie's elimination."

Yuri growled before leaping to her feet. "All right, you want to settle this like cavemen! Sure, we can do this like cavemen!"

"The only caveman around here is you." Trixie taunted.

The two girls were so busy throwing insults at each other that they didn't notice Rilla Roo stomping off angrily.

"**SHURA!" **(SCIV)

The dark-haired beauty came out to a series of cat-calls. She merely smirked at the somewhat warm reception before walking down carrying her two katanas.

"Hmm… We are barely over ten fighters and already I have lots of potential." Shura said.

"_Just remember to let a potential one live!" _A voice said only heard by the swordswoman. _"I still need to find the perfect body!"_

"Hey, if they allow themselves to get killed by me, then they are not the perfect body, are they?" Shura smirked stepping down.

Once in the arena, she ran over to the fight with Demitri against Cassandra, Sheena and Metaknight. She then proceeded to block a sword slash from Cassandra.

"Hey! What was THAT for!?" Cassandra demanded.

"Sorry but I am looking for a good fight and this vampire may provide an excellent one." Shura said. "So could you three please vamoose and play hero somewhere else?"

"What? This guy is dangerous!" Sheena snapped.

"All the more reason why he should be a great threat, darling." Shura smirked.

Demitri eyed Shura from top to bottom. "I don't mind having a simple one-on-one."

"Of course you don't." Sheena said rolling her eyes.

"**CHARMY BEE!" **(StH)

The young bee flew out to a mixed reaction but he didn't mind it too much. In fact, he was too busy flying around in circles like a spaz before flying down to the arena with a cheeky grin on his face.

Once over the ring, he zoomed over to the fight between Palmon and Teddie.

Palmon looked up to see the bee coming. "Oh no! It's HIM!"

"Hey, baby!" Charmy grinned. "Oh flower, pretty flower, show your face and I STING you!"

Teddie's eyes widened before narrowing them. "How dare you try to sting this lady's face?"

Charmy paused. "Wow, that outfit makes you look like an egg."

"What!? Why you!?" Teddie growled.

Palmon decided to use the direction to make herself scarce.

"**KONGMAN!"**

Though the bald, muscular man would had flexed his muscles to the crowd and gloat about being the champion but he was too busy eyeing the arena with a nervous look on his face before slowly making his way down to the ring.

Sheena saw him come over and walked over with a smirk. "Worried that girl with the anchor had been invited back?"

"You wouldn't be smirking if she was coming after you." Kongman muttered.

"Relax. I haven't seen a single Guilty Gear person ever since we got here." Sheena reassured.

"Seriously?" Kongman asked. Sheena nodded making the large man smirked. "Then, what am I waiting for? I had failed to give my fans a much needed entrance so I have to make up for it!"

With that, he made a beeline for Maxima. Sheena just rolled her eyes before walking off.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **ONE**!"

"**POOCHY!" **(Power Instinct)

Everyone couldn't help but look in awe as a humanoid in some kind of red and white dog costume sat down on the ground like a dog. Letting out a loud howl before charging down the ramp on all fours.

Rilla Roo saw him come and immediately saw him as someone he could face. Giving a smirk, he made his way over.

Poochy saw him coming over and stood up straight. _"Hiya, I am Poochy! What's yours?"_

"_Rilla Roo! You best learn that name well!" _Rilla Roo said cracking his knuckles. _"Because I am going to eliminate you!"_

Poochy yelped before getting into a stance. _"How dare you!? I was only trying to be nice, you mean monkey!"_

"_Aw, come on!" _Rilla Roo said blocking a punch. _"I am part-gorilla aka part-APE!"_

"**ZELDA!" **(SSB)

The magical princess came out to a warm reception. Politely waving to the crowd, she calmly made her way down to the ring before stepping in.

Cassandra saw her come in and immediately tried to charge at her doing a flying kick.

Only to hit nothing but air and ended up crashing to the ground. Suddenly, Zelda reappeared in a spiraling wind showing that she used Farore's Wind to teleport out of harm's way.

"Well, you seemed to have lost the element of surprise on me." Zelda said crossing her arms. "Do you still want to continue?"

Cassandra quickly got up. "So I was able to get the first attack on you, that's doesn't mean I had lost the fight yet! Come on!"

"**SKULLOMANIA!" **(SF:EX)

The masked superhero let out a hearty laugh before charging down the ring with the crowd cheering him on.

He was about to go over to help Shura with Demitri but then Metaknight teleported in his path.

"Pardon me, sir but I am looking for a fight and as eccentric as you look, you seemed like a worthy opponent." Metaknight mused.

Skullomania paused. "Actually, I was trying to find that swordswoman with that vampire."

Metaknight let out a sigh. "Believe me, we tried to help her but she is too stubborn and wants to face it herself."

Skullomania scratched the side of his head. "Well, if she is THAT confident, put up that sword of yours."

Metaknight smirked behind his mask. "Definitely."

"**TAOKAKA!" **(BB)

The hooded cat-girl skipped happily down the ramp to a loud cheer making her way to the arena.

Poochy had just jumped back to avoid a punch from Rilla Roo. He was about to counter-attack until his nose picked up something. Turning around, he saw Taokaka step in. Narrowing his eyes, he snarled before running off. Rilla Roo blinked twice before angrily stomping his foot.

Taokaka looked up to see Poochy stomping over letting out a deep growl.

"Uh-oh! A bad doggie!" Taokaka gasped before getting into a stance. "Tao knows how to do with people like you!"

With that, she had gotten on all fours and snarled. The dog-man and cat-girl circled around each other glaring into each other's eyes getting ready to pounce at each other.

"**JUDE MATHIS!" **(To)

The dark-haired young doctor adjusted his gauntlets and jumped up and down to get himself psyched. Those who didn't saw the sequel to Xillia noticed that he was dressed more like a doctor and had a head full of messy hair.

Nodding to himself, he charged down to the arena and leaped in without a second thought looking around to see any of his nodal companions need help.

Then, Palmon came over. "Hey."

"Um, hey." Jude said.

"Seeing that we are both here, want to have a fight?" Palmon asked.

Jude paused. "But… You are so small."

"Why does that matter in tournaments like these?" Palmon countered. "Didn't that Pikachu guy had not only gotten the most eliminations but also WON?"

Jude stopped to think before into a stance. "All right… Let's see what you got."

"**GUNLOC!" **(SNSM)

The blonde wrestler clad in just a blue wrestling speedo jumped up and down before playing to the crowd. When he was done, he charged down the ramp and took a big leap in the arena.

Once in, he made a beeline for Ken Masters who was still looking for someone to fight. The red-clad man saw him coming and nearly stepped back.

"Guile, what are YOU doing here?" Ken asked in surprised. "I thought you are not due in yet."

Gunloc raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, sorry, you just reminded me a lot like my brother-in-law." Ken said with a chuckle.

"Oh, you mean my cousin?" Gunloc asked.

Ken's smile vanished. "Huh?"

"Yeah, we served in the military together as a family before I got into wrestling." Gunloc said. "In fact, I use one of his moves."

Ken blinked twice.

"God created TWO of them!?"

Gunloc jumped as Ken turned tail and ran off screaming bloody murder leaving a large trail of dust while bowling over Teddie, Taokaka and Poochy. The former blinked twice scratching his head.

**(Street Fighter EX Locker Room)**

Guile immediately held his sides as he started to laugh hysterically. He laughed so hard that he fell off his seat. After a minute, he looked up opening his eyes.

Only to see everyone in the locker room giving him strange looks. Guile immediately got back onto his seat with a deep red blush on his face.

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

The restaurant owner had come to the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands bringing it to one sole patron. Normally, he would have a lot more but everyone was too busy watching the tournament. Not that he mind.

"Here you go, sir." The owner said.

"Thanks." The patron said taking the cup.

The restaurant owner watched as Seth from the King of Fighters node took a spoon and started to stir it around. The latter then looked up to see him staring.

"What?" Seth said.

"Oh, sorry. I am just wondering why you didn't attend the tournament last year." The owner said.

Seth let out a sigh. "Around the time of the tournament, I had a lot of work to do. Even though I asked for time off, I had to stay behind to finish it."

The owner frowned. "That gotta suck having to lose your chance to enter the tournament like that."

"Meh. It's all right. I never do that well at these tournaments anyway. Still had fun fighting while I am still in the ring." Seth shrugged.

The owner nodded before going back to work leaving Seth by himself. He was about to take a sip until he heard loud talking.

"Oi, when are we going ta get there?"

"We will get there when we do."

Seth's eyes widened a bit. The first voice he didn't recognize but he remembered the second one as clear as day. Turning his head, he saw Jivatma and Lord Raptor walking by.

Seth immediately narrowed his eyes. He knew that Jivatma was a dangerous man and the fact that he was going with Lord Raptor, another deadly fellow did not go well. Getting up from his seat, he immediately ran over to the entrance to see the two walking off.

"Ahem." Seth coughed putting his fist to his mouth getting the two's attention.

"Oh, Seth. Long time no see." Jivatma said putting his hands behind his back. "Is there something you want?"

"Don't give me that. I had heard stories about villains coming together for tournaments like these every year." The agent said crossing his arms. "Do you really expect me believe that you two that literally has nothing in common other than being villains are going to an innocent event?"

"Crap, he sure got OUR number." Raptor said flatly. "Ah wouldn't be caught dead with ya. Well, ya know what Ah mean."

Jivatma groaned before holding his forehead. "We don't have time for this."

"Then, ya go on ahead and let me kill this schmuck." Raptor said turning his hand into a chainsaw. "Ah get ta have a bit of fun AND have an excuse for being late."

"It is as if Kraken has never left us." Jivatma said rolling his eyes before walking off. "All right. I will go on ahead. Don't dilly-dally, though."

"Heh! Against THIS loser?" Raptor laughed. "Ah shouldn't take too long!"

Seth narrowed his eyes. "You will make dearly for that, mate."

**(The Arena)**

"**ROCK!" **(SCIV)

The Barbarian let out a loud battle cry pumping his spiked club into the air. With his rhino mask over his head, he stampeded down the ramp and leaped into without a second thought.

Once in, he made a beeline for the fight between Maxima and Kongman and slammed them club in front of them startling them.

"Hey! What was THAT for!?" Kongman demanded.

"I was looking for a fight! And you boys look like you could help me with that!" Rock smirked.

Kongman then grinned. "Oh, you don't say! Well, you have a good taste in threats! Let's see if you are champion-worthy."

Maxima merely shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind doing a little three-way."

"**CAPTAIN FALCON!" **(SSB)

_(Forever he will be my hero…)_

_(And I believe he knows the way!)_

_(And not just only for tonight…)_

_(And now that I'm not just a dreamer…)_

_(And I know I've got what he's got!)_

_(And not just only for tonight!)_

Douglas Jay Falcon came out to a loud cheer. Doing a few leg stretches, he practically sped down the ramp and leapt in without a second thought.

Sheena immediately came over. "All right, big shot. How about you and me have a fight?"

Captain Falcon raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Think you can keep up."

"Of course. I AM a ninja, after all." Sheena smirked.

Captain Falcon blinked twice. "Really? Are you sure?"

Then, two seals slammed across his mouth stopping him from talking.

"**TESSE!" **(WW7)

The blonde purple-clad robot floated a few feet off the ground as he got a decently warm reception. She slowly floated down to the arena.

Teddie saw her enter and immediately knocked Charmy away to make his way over to her.

"Oh wow! Another beauty!" Teddie smiled.

Tesse immediately blushed. "Um, thank you."

"Hey, can I try scoring with you?" Teddie asked.

Tesse shrieked before getting out a frying pan out of nowhere and smacking Teddie in the face before flying off. Teddie sprawled on his back struggling to get up.

"Ouchie… Was it something I said?" Teddie asked.

"**SOIREE MEIRA!" **(KoF: MI)

The white-haired Capoeira-user swaggered down the ramp while making a gun with his hand. He smirked before running down to the ring and leaping in without a second thought.

Soiree ran over to Ken who just looked up to block a kick.

"Whoa, you sure don't like to waste time, do you?" Ken asked.

"Nope!" Soiree said cheerfully. "So would you Ken Masters bless me with the privilege of seeing you in action?"

"Sure, kid. Anything to make me forget that there are TWO Guiles." Ken said.

Soiree's smirk vanished. "Wait. What?"

"Don't… Just don't…" Ken sighed before getting into his stance.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **TWO**!"

"**SHEEP MAN!" **(Megaman 10)

Again, the crowd stared in awe as a sheep-like robot came behind the entrance curtain. If people didn't start to boo him, they were laughing their heads off. However, all the robot did was roll his eyes before making his way down the ramp and stepped in.

Rilla Roo saw him come in and smirked seeing him as the easiest elimination by far. The hybrid then ran over to Sheep Man and pounced at him with a big grin on his face.

ZAP!

Rilla Roo then fell onto his back with his body twitching while having sparks cover him. Sheep Man promptly cracked his knuckles.

"This should be fun." He said before advancing forward.

"**SILVER THE HEDGEHOG!" **(StH)

The psychic hedgehog came out to a mixed reaction but he tried to drown it out. Summoning a green aura around his body, he made his way down to the ring.

"It's no use!" Silver shouted using his psychic powers on the nearest people who happened to be Gunloc. "Take this!"

With that, he sent the wrestler into the nearest turnbuckle. He groaned as he sat up holding his head.

"All right! Who did that!?" Gunloc demanded.

"I did." Silver said getting forward.

"I don't care how small you are! You think you could get away from doing that to me, you got another thing another!" Gunloc roared.

"Bring it!" Silver said floating up.

"**RUCA MILDA!" **(To)

The white-haired swordsman nervously walked down the ramp carrying a sword as big as he was. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the ring.

Once he started to concentrate his energy into casting a spell. "Spiral Flare!"

With that, he sent a large fireball flying straight into Captain Falcon knocking him away from Sheena.

"Hey, thanks, Ruca." Sheena said.

"No problem." The young boy said walking over. "Say, can I double-team with you for a bit?"

"Sure, kid." Sheena said jerking her thumb behind her to see Captain Falcon running over. "As much as I hate to admit it, he is a huge threat."

Ruca gulped nervously. "So I noticed."

"**POLAR!" **(CB)

The polar bear cub gave a cute bark before charging down the ramp with everyone gaping at how cute he was. He wasted no time leaping into the ring.

Trixie raised an eyebrow. "A polar bear cub? How's that is going to be any help to anyone?"

Polar heard this and immediately got offended. Letting out a roar, he charged over to Trixie and bit her cape.

"ACK! What are you doing with Trixie's magnificent cape?" Trixie roared trying to pull her cape out of Polar's mouth.

"I don't think he likes that comment." Yuri smirked crossing her arms.

"Get off at once!" Trixie snapped.

"**SPIKE!" **(MLP: FiM)

The purple-scaled baby dragon stepped out of the entrance curtain only to jump at the loud cheer. He looked around at the warm reception before smirking and waving his hand.

Now feeling a lot more confident, he proudly marched down to the ring and stepped in. That was until a blur crashed into him knocking him down.

Spike groaned as he watched Charmy fly into him laughing heartily. "Man, that was awesome!"

"Hey! What the hoof was that!?" Spike snapped. "That hurt!"

"I hope so! This IS a fighting tournament, after all!" Charmy said. "Say, if you are hurt, does that mean I got an easy elimination?"

Spike paused before narrowing his eyes. "That's it. I am making fists!"

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**SPYRO THE DRAGON!" **(StD)

Everyone couldn't help but notice the coincidence that a purple baby dragon entered right before a purple teenaged dragon. Nonetheless, that they stopped them from cheering Spyro.

Sheep Man looked up before looking down at a downed and charred Rilla Roo. "Sorry, bud but there is something I need to do. Is it all right that we postpone our fight for now?"

The hybrid raised a thumbs-up with moving the rest of his body. Meanwhile, Spyro smirked as he walked down the ramp and jumped into the ring.

Only for him to use his wings to block a ball of electricity.

"Hey, what was THAT…" Spyro started before he saw who the guilty party was. "Oh…"

"Yeah, oh! I may be a villain in the games but I cannot forgive the slaughter of countless innocent sheep!" Sheep Man snapped getting into a stance.

Spyro blinked twice. "I had this dream before. Now this is the part where you turned into a hulking, monster."

"Why you!" Sheep Man growled.


	6. Section One Results

**(The Arena)**

Poochy growled before leaping at Taokaka on all fours intended to bite her. However, the catgirl saw the attack coming and not only leaped over but landed straight on top of Poochy's head with both feet.

Poochy whimpered as he held his aching head before snarling at glaring at Taokaka only to receive a kick to the face.

"Tao had faced bad doggies before and Tao rarely loses against them!" Taokaka taunted. "What makes this bad doggie think he could win?"

Poochy narrowed his eyes before charging at Taokaka on all fours. The latter got herself ready in case her opponent was going to try to maul her.

Suddenly, Poochy leapt to his legs at the last minute and did a series of punches not giving Taokaka a chance to block or counter. He then finished his attack by doing a hard uppercut sending Taokaka flying through the air until she landed hard on her face.

"Oh, that's right…" Taokaka said with swirls for eyes. "Bad doggies usually go on all fours…"

Spyro the Dragon used his wings to block a bolt of electricity. He let down his guard down only to receive a hard kick to the face sending him sprawling across the ground. The dragon weakly looked up to see his opponent glaring at them.

"You feel that, dragon?" Sheep Man asked sternly. "That is just a small margin of the endless pain you had inflicted those sheep."

Spyro groaned before getting up on all fours. "Aw, come on! How else could I get butterflies for Sparx?"

"Does that justified murdering so many innocent sheep?" Sheep Man snapped.

Spyro growled let out a small flame. "Hey, buddy! I like to see YOU play one of my games without roasting a single sheep!

"Excuses, excuses!" Sheep Man said charging up his lightning rod. "Prepare to pay for your crimes, demon!"

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Geez, lousie! Sheep Man sure is fighting with a lot of hate down there!" Orange-Ratchet winced.

"Then again, it is against Spyro, someone who had fried countless number of sheep just for some health." Tinyrocket mused.

Orange-Ratchet winced at this. "Geez, why you really stop to think about it, the classic Spyro the Dragon games were pretty dark."

"Yeah and don't even get me started on what I think about the Super Mario Bros series." SSBFreak said flatly.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

Hyena, Cruella, Jasper and Horace had all made their way into the lobby so they could talk about the former's job opportunity.

"All right, we are here." Jasper said putting his hands on his hips. "So what did you wanted to talk about?"

Hyena smirked as he crossed his arms. "Quick to cut to the chase, are we? I like that! It is just as I said, I think I may be able to help you find with your fur search."

"Oh really? Do tell, how?" Cruella smiled.

"Well, I think you already know this but most of the people's furs you want could fight and may not take getting skinned lying down!" Hyena said.

"Yes, yes, I know this!" Cruella said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, the answer to your problem is simple." Hyena said holding up his finger. "Form a team of fighters to help you."

"Don't you think we tried that!?" Jasper snapped. "They literally kicked us out!"

"Don't take this the wrong way but you shouldn't sound so surprised. Bison and some of the other villains have ambitions greater than fur and money." Hyena said with a shrug.

"What in the world is more greater than fur and money!?" Cruella said in disbelief. Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"Now, now. Chill out." Hyena said. "The villains there may think they are over money but there ARE a few people off the top of my head that would gladly accept this."

Cruella's eyes lit up with hope. "Really?"

"Yes. The trick is playing to their needs." Hyena said before smirking. "I consider myself to have a silver tongue so I think I could get them on our side."

"Splendid, darling! Who do you have in mind?" Cruella asked.

"Now hold on, Miss Deville!" Jasper said before glaring at Hyena. "And what do you get out of this? What is in it for you?"

Hyena chuckled as he shrugged. "Heh, you caught me. Okay, here is the deal. I am trying to form up my own group, you see… However, even if my silver tongue, I can't convince anyone without… Without…"

"A handsome face?" Horace piped up.

This comment immediately made Hyena growl and Jasper chuckled.

"No. Money!" Hyena snapped

"If you are flat broke, how could you afford to wear that suit?" Horace asked.

"To be fair, it IS looking a little cheap." Jasper smirked.

"It is NOT cheap!" Hyena snapped. "Do we want my help or not?"

"Actually, we don't. We don't even want to be here." Horace said casually.

"Well, I do!" Cruella snarled. "And as long you want to make a decent amount of money for food, I suggest you shut up and listen!"

Jasper and Horace yelped before hugging each other in fear. "Yes, Miss Deville!"

Cruella rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Mr. Hyena. As you can see, I can't really leave it up to these two alone."

"I could certainly see so…" Hyena muttered. "Anyway, hiring people is pricey for people who are trying to get through life. But for an aristocrat like yourself, it should be no problem."

"Oh, I get it. You want to help you form this group by having me fund it for you." Cruella said.

Hyena nodded. "And as first action of the group, we will get you as many fur coats as possible!"

With that, he stuck out his hand in form of a handshake.

"So what do you say, Miss Deville?"

Cruella blinked twice. "What do I say?"

She then smirked and accepted the handshake.

"What do we start?"

Jasper and Horace paused before looking at each other.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Horace asked.

"Yep." Jasper said flatly.

**(The Arena)**

"It's no use! Take this!"

People who actually played Sonic 06 winced as Silver the Hedgehog used his infamous psychic throw to send Teddie into the turnbuckle. The bear groaned rubbing his head before glaring at the guilty party. With a snarl, he leapt up and ran over making strange squeaky noises with his feet.

"It's no use!"

Again, Teddie found himself frozen in place with a green aura around him.

"Take this!" Silver shouted sending Teddie in the same turnbuckle he flew into earlier.

"Hey! You are not fighting honorably!" Teddie growled sitting up.

"What? I am just fighting the way I always fight." Silver shrugged.

"Well, your fighting style is unbearable!" Teddie snapped.

"Not as much as your bad puns." Silver said flatly.

Teddie growled before getting up and leaping towards Silver while spiraling himself around.

"It's no use!" Silver shouted using his psychic powers to hold Teddie in mid-air. Instead of throwing him away, Silver actually leaped up after Teddie and knocked him to the ground with an axe kick.

Teddie groaned before weakly getting up. He then glared daggers at Silver. With a growl, he slowly made his way over. Silver gave a smug smirk.

"It's no use!" Silver shouted using his psychic powers on Teddie.

Only to find that Teddie was nowhere near here. Frantically looking around, he turned his head down and once he did, his eyes widened in shock.

Lying down on the canvas looked like Teddie. However, he was completely flat as if he was ran over by a cartoon steamroller. It was then the Persona-user turned back to his usual self and got up.

"Sucker punch!" Teddie shouted opening his mouth wide sending a boxing glove spring out of his mouth and into Silver's face stunning him. Teddie then ran over and slid forward on his stomach crashing into his opponent and sending him flying into the air.

"Let's end this with style, Kintoki-Douji!" Teddie shouted as he punched a floating card in front of him. Suddenly, some kind of rotund robot-like creature appeared out of nowhere and charged straight into Silver sending him clear out of the ring with a portal opening underneath him allowing him to fall in.

Silver landed in Psychonauts. Mistaking him for an enemy, Razputin promptly blasted him with his own psychic powers.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Now that's what I called an ironic defeat." Tinyrocket smirked.

"Don't worry, folks! When his ten minutes are up, he will come back to the dome where he would be revived and cured to full health by our team of doctors!" SSBFreak announced.

**(The Arena)**

Sheep Man growled in annoyance as he sent a ball of electricity forward. Soiree Meira gracefully flipped to the side and ran ahead taking advantage of the distracted robot by doing a series of kicks to the face followed up a flip knocking Sheep Man away.

The sheep robot landed on his back before sitting up and glaring at Soiree. "Get away from me, kid! I have to get that purple dragon!"

Soiree looked to the side to see Spike. "What? Are you really going to try and fight a kid? I know you suck but to think that you would stoop that low to get an elimination!"

"That's NOT what I meant!" Sheep Man roared. "I was trying to fight Spyro!"

"Well, you are fighting me now! Looks like the only way to avoid this is to for one of us to eliminate each other." Soiree said smirking smugly.

Sheep Man growled as he got up. "You asked for it, kid!"

With that, he sent another ball of electricity at Soiree who easily ducked underneath it and did a sliding kick towards Sheep Man.

However, Sheep Man had managed to catch Soiree's foot in time so he could surge his entire body with electricity zapping Soiree in the progress. After crying out in pain, he fell to the ground paralyzed by the attack. Sheep Man then stomped on his stomach a few times.

Soiree coughed out blood before the effect of Sheep Man's shock had finally wore off. Soiree then quickly kicked Sheep Man in the face causing him to stagger back allowing him enough time to get up holding his stomach.

"Well, so much for short-range. Unless I could stun or surprise." Soiree said trying to ignore the pain. He then did a spinning kick with blue energy surrounding his leg.

"Big Wednesday!" Soiree shouted sending a circle of blue energy in Sheep Man's face. Soiree knew this was his chance so he ran over a series of kicks using his Capoeira skills before ending his assault with a kick to the back of Sheep Man's back.

Sheep Man staggered forward looking dizzy. He then shook his head to look furious. "All right! That's it! THUNDER WOOL!"

With that, a piece of his wool flies up to the air straight over Soiree's head as the white-haired man looked up in confusion.

"What in the hell…?" Soiree asked.

That was when a bolt of electricity zaps down striking Soiree causing him to cry out in pain before collapsing on his face. Sheep Man gave an unseen smirk before pushing Soiree underneath the bottom rope.

Soiree landed in Ready 2 Rumble Round 2. Rumbleman instantly knocked him out of the ring with one good uppercut.

Sheep Man nodded his head before quickly looking around for Spyro. He found him head-butting Kongman out of the ring. (and into Guilty Gear unfortunately right next to a certain pirate girl.) Narrowing his eyes, he ran over before somebody could challenge either of them.

Taokaka leaped over a shoulder barge from Poochy and kicked him in the back sending him staggering forward. Poochy stopped himself before turning around with a growl.

Only to have his feral face falter when he saw Taokaka bare her very sharp-looking time.

"It's Slicey-Dicey Time!" Taokaka grinned before pouncing forward swinging her claws. Poochy yelped before jumping back to avoid the claws. Had he been slower, he would have been gotten some nasty slash marks.

Then, ducking underneath a claw slash, he lunged his head into Taokaka's stomach. The catgirl coughed out some air before staggering back holding her stomach. Poochy's ears then suddenly grew longer as he swung upwards smacking Taokaka in the face.

Poochy then turned around and crouched down. Taoakaka snapped out of her daze to see Poochy DIGGING A HOLE in the canvas. Furthermore, it sent several random items like bones at Taokaka. The blonde girl yelped before blocking the bizarre projectiles with her arms.

"All right! That's it!" Taokaka growled. "Now Tao is going to…

Suddenly, she noticed a beach ball on the ground.

"BALL!" Taokaka cried before crouching and playing with it completely forgetting about the fight. Poochy watched the whole thing with blinking eyes before he rolled them.

"_Cats…"_ Poochy said deciding to make the best of Taokaka's short attention span by running over and grabbing Taokaka by tail. The clawed fighter yelped before Poochy used most of his strength to throw Taokaka only the ropes.

Or that would had been the case if Taokaka didn't flipped back before gracefully landing her feet before glaring angrily at Poochy.

"That's not nice interrupting Tao's ball time!" Taokaka said angrily. "In the name of the giant ball in the night sky, I will punish you!"

With that, she did a strange dance. Suddenly, one or two mirages appeared everything Taokaka. She then lunged herself at the taken back Poochy dealing several hits to his face and stomach with her mirages copying her every moment giving more hits.

Taokaka then stepped back from her assault leaving Poochy wobbling in his spot completely dazed. She then winds-up her arm getting ready for an attack. Poochy snapped out of his daze far too late.

"NEKO-PUNCHY!" Taokaka shouted sending her fist into Poochy's face sending the dog-man flying over the ropes and out of the ring.

Poochy landed in Mario Kart where he spent the next ten minutes chasing after cars.

Rilla Roo put his hand to his forehead looking around for a fight he thinks he could win. Finally setting his sights on the fight between Spike and Polar, he had made his way over.

However, another fighter had different plans for him.

POINK.

"YYYYYOOOOOWWWWW!"

Rilla Roo screamed as he flew upwards in the air holding his butt with both hands. When he landed back in the arena, he scooted around trying to ease the pain. Suddenly, he heard laughter. Turning his head, he saw Charmy laughing his head off.

"Man, that was awesome! Did you see how high up you flew?" Charmy laughed.

Rilla Roo growled angrily at the fact he was being laughed at and charged at Charmy with the thought of murder on his mind. However, Charmy had saw the hybrid coming and quickly flew upwards allowing him charge past until he fell onto his face. This just caused to laugh harder.

"Man, no wonder everyone hates you!" Charmy taunted. Rilla Roo got up and looked back furiously and running over to Charmy. This time, Rilla Roo had actually caught his target and slammed his head against his own and throwing them to the ground.

Charmy groaned before weakly sitting up. "Hey! That really hurt you!"

Rilla Roo angrily stuck out his tongue in form of a raspberry to show how much he could have cared less.

Charmy narrowed his eyes. "You are a bad man! And I am going to punish you!"

With that, he flew up and kicked Rilla Roo in the face with both feet. Rilla Roo stepped back holding his face before quickly recovering. He then leaped punching at Charmy only for him to fly out of the way so he could kick the gorilla-kangaroo in the back.

All this did however was made Rilla Roo as he flipped his tail upwards trying to whack Charmy. The child yelped before flying out range. He then flew forward stinging Rilla Roo in the arm. The hybrid cried out in pain before holding his aching spot before Charmy swung his head forward slamming his head against Rilla Roo's.

Rilla Roo staggered back holding his head. He then recovered before angrily jumping up and down before leaping up at Charmy only for him to fly backwards. Rilla Roo growled before running after the bee trying to grab him.

However, he ended up running towards the hole that Poochy had made. Rilla Roo's eyes widened with a yelp as he tried to stop himself before holding inside. He barely managed to stop himself before trying to keep his balance.

Charmy blinked twice at the scene before smirking and flying down behind Rilla Roo. He then gently put his finger on Rilla Roo's back. It was before than enough to push him into the hole and down into a portal.

Rilla Roo landed in Ape Escape where Spike mistook him for an enemy monkey and caught him (somehow) with his net.

Charmy laughed heartily at his elimination and got ready to fly off to cause some more mischief.

"Hey!"

Charmy paused before turning to see Trixie glaring daggers at him. Next to him was Yuri Sakazaki holding up in the air surrounded by a blue aura looking like she was trying to break out.

"That is Trixie's elimination!" Trixie demanded.

Charmy smirked. "I don't see your name on it!"

Trixie growled before throwing Yuri out of the ring (and into Xuan Dou Zhi Wang where she takes turns with Linn beating on Brazel.) before running straight at Charmy.

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

Bison sat at his desk looking at a few papers. However, he was interrupted from his work when he heard a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" Bison asked.

"It is Nightmare and Tira from the Soul Calibur node, sir." Vega's voice from outside the room. "He wishes to join us."

Bison's eyes widened before turning towards the door with a raised eyebrow. "Um, send him in."

The door opened up and indeed it was revealed the Azure Knight himself along with his most devoted servant being let in by Vega.

"Hiya!" Tira said cheerfully.

"Um, greetings." Bison said raising an eyebrow. "So you wish to join us?"

"Yep!" Tira said with a wink. Bison shrank back with a creeped out look on his face. As much as he hated to admit, there was something about Tira that was rubbing him the wrong way.

"Well, I can't say I am not unhappy because you two would be excellent assets to the group." Bison said. "But here is the question. Why did you join us even though you refused earlier?"

Nightmare let out a deep sigh. "I'll just cut to the chase. There is something one want. Normally I wouldn't ask people other than Tira for help but this is a large place and we may need more than us to search this place."

"Ah, I see. Makes sense." Bison said. "And what exactly are you looking for?"

"A soul." Nightmare said as Tira nodded hastily.

"Just one soul?" Bison asked. "I take it that it is a very specific one."

Nightmare nodded before holding up Soul Edge. "We have reason to believe that if I take this particular person's soul, Soul Edge would get enough power to overcome anything. Even Soul Calibur."

Bison's eyes widened at this. "Such power with my soul."

"Outrageous, yes but again, we have our reasons." Nightmare said before taking a deep sigh. "So that is why we are here. Help us find this soul and our weapons are yours."

Bison crossed his arms while raising an eyebrow. He then smirked.

"Of course, Nightmare. Like I said, you and Tira would be more than beneficial to our group." Bison said.

"I don't normally say this but thank you." Nightmare said. "Incidentally, what IS your plan anyway?"

"I am still finalizing it. Right now, I am trying to get as many people as I could and see if I could do with them." Bison said before smirking. "Though this one soul is as strong as you say, perhaps we could make it a main priority."

Nightmare returned the smirk though Bison couldn't tell. "Well, I am definitely not regretting his partnership now."

"Just one question. Who IS this soul?"

Nightmare crossed his arms. "The owner of the soul is…"

**(Dome; Security Team Room)**

Alisa Bosconovitch crouched down in front of Repede.

"Repede, please do the command of shake." Alisa said holding out her hand.

The canine looked down at the hand before scoffing and looking away, much to Alisa's discomfort.

"This is why I prefer cats." Cammy said rolling her eyes.

"How could that dog be any use to us if he won't cooperate?" Tizoc asked.

Lon'Qu coolly crossed his arms. "If he fights well, let him be like that."

"Ya just saying that because ya are exactly like him!" The Sniper laughed before patting Lon'Qu on the back.

This caused Lon'Qu to stagger forward. He turned back to glare at the Sniper only to realize how close he was to a confused Cammy. With a yelp, he stepped back startling everyone.

"Lon'Qu, is something the matter?" Alisa asked walking over in concern.

"Get back!" The swordsman spat stepping back.

"What is your problem?" Cammy asked putting her hands on her hips as everyone looked in confusion.

Suddenly, the Sniper's eyes widened in realization before getting a big grin on his face. "Ya are scared of sheilas, aren't ya?"

Lon'Qu's eyes widened before looking to the side. "Yes…"

"Tinyrocket enlisted a man who is afraid of cooties on a group with TWO women on it?" Cammy said in disbelief.

"Sheesh, and I thought Rock was shy around girls." Tizoc said holding his head.

"What's wrong, mate? Got dumped pretty hard?" The Sniper smirked.

Lon'Qu snarled glaring at his team members. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" Lon'Qu said running over in an attempt to change the subject. He turned the knob and opened it to reveal two figures.

Hunter and Kanji Tatsumi.

"Yo!" Hunter said cheerfully.

"Hey." Kanji smirked.

"Um, greetings. May I help you?" Lon'Qu asked.

"We just thought we should come over and give you guys some advice." Hunter said.

"Advice?" Cammy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, now I recognize you. You are Hunter and Kanji Tatsumi, both members of the previous security team last year!" Alisa said.

"That's right! You are looking at the original security team of the Battle of the Luminaries, baby!" Hunter smirked.

Lon'Qu raised an eyebrow. "What makes you possibly think that we would want any advice from YOU?"

This immediately angered Hunter and Kanji.

"Hey, those are fighting words, bub!" Kanji snapped. "You think we are not good security members while let's see you do better!"

Lon'Qu paused. _"It's… Like Brady's long-lost brother."_

"Now, now, there is no need for that." Alisa said.

"Yeah, we could afford to listen to some words." Tizoc said glaring at Lon'Qu. "Give them a chance, Lon'Qu."

Lon'Qu scoffed. "Fine."

"So what do you have to say?" Alisa asked putting her fingers on the sides of her head. "I am currently recording."

Hunter raised an eyebrow at this but tried to ignore it. "Okay, first rule. Don't ever go off alone no matter what."

"Right." Alisa nodded.

"Confront anyone who you may suspicious but don't rush them swinging punches until you are sure they are evil." Kanji said.

"Seems reasonable." Cammy nodded.

"And try to run on top of ice!" Hunter grinned.

This had taken the security team by surprise.

"What?" Lon'Qu asked.

"And don't be too upset that you got a call to go to a fight and you will arrive too late because it will happen a lot." Hunter smiled.

The security team members looked at each other not liking what they were hearing. Kanji quickly noticed this.

"Um, I think we had given them enough advice." Kanji said. "Come on, Hunter!"

"And don't be too surprised that you will be going around in circles until you puke!" The cheetah said not hearing Kanji. "And

"Come on, Hunter!" The delinquent said grabbing Hunter's arm. "Let's go!"

With that, he dragged Hunter out of the room leaving the others stunned.

"Anyone else is suddenly not so confident about this job?" Cammy asked. Everyone slowly nodded.

**(The Arena)**

Spike yelped before he raised his palms just in time to block a white blur heading towards. The blur slowed down to reveal it was Polar.

Making up for his mistake, Polar snapped his teeth at Spike trying to bite him. The dragon yelped before flipping himself on his back throwing Polar over him. He then got up and turned around to see Polar quickly getting and charging back at him.

Spike yelped before leaping out of the way avoiding the attack allowing Polar to run past. However, Polar quickly turned around and ran back at Spike again. The purple dragon shrieked before leaping and landing on Polar backwards.

Polar growled at being a steed so he ran around trying to get Spike off of him with the dragon holding on for dear life.

"H-Hey! Slow down! Stop! Heel!" Spike shouted trying to get Polar to slow down. The cub continued this mini-rodeo show to a stop sending Spike flying face-first into a turnbuckle.

Everyone watching winced as Spike shook like a cartoon-style javelin before collapsed to the ground with stars around his head.

Polar blinked twice before giving a muffled chuckle. He then started to roll onto his back and laughed heartily. Spike weakly looked up and turned around to see the polar bear in hysterics before growling.

"So you think that is funny, don't you!?" Spike growled. He then leapt to his feet and ran over to the polar cub with a furious look on his face inhaling and letting out green fire from his mouth.

Only to come out tiny. Polar blinked twice before continuing his laughing.

Spyro saw this and rolled his eyes before continuing his fight with Sheep Man. "Amateur."

"Shut up!" Spike roared. Polar didn't listen. Instead, he just continued to laugh. The dragon narrowed his eyes before making his way over to Polar and pushed him over to the nearest ropes. When Polar stopped laughing and realized what was happening, it was far too late as he went underneath the bottom rope.

Polar landed in the Frozen Bell level of Nights into Dreams. Being a snow level, he fit right in.

Gunloc raised an eyebrow before catching a broom with one hand. Swinging his arm to the back, he sent a shrieking Tesse onto her side.

"Why do I feel like I belong in the BWA?" Gunloc asked as he watched Tesse floats back to her feet. The robot made then got out a frying pan out of nowhere and swung it at Gunloc. However, the wrestler jumped back and kicked Tesse in the torso sending her floating back.

"How are you so fast?" Tesse said in surprise.

"Don't think I am slow just because I am big!" Gunloc smirked cracking his knuckles. "I am not Titantic Tim."

"Oh dear…" Tesse frowned as she raised her frying pan to block a kick from Gunloc. However, the wrestler made up for his mistake by grabbing by the waist getting ready to give her a suplex.

"ACK! Please let go!" Tesse shouted as sparks surrounded her antennas. Her whole body was then engulfed in electricity zapping Gunloc in the progress. The blonde fighter cried out in pain before collapsing on his back with sparks all around his body.

"Well, safe to say grappling may be a problem." Gunloc said. He then did a somersault kick that was similar to Guile's Flash kick. However, the main difference here is that the flip had sent out a crescent-shaped wave striking Tesse in the face stunning her.

Deciding to make the best of this, he darted over and grabbed her before tumbling himself backwards slamming Tesse against the ground. He then pulled her back to her feet to do another slam.

Tesse groaned before floating up allowing Gunloc to do a series of punches to her face and torso causing her to fly back. Gunloc ran over to give her a kick.

However, Tesse recovered at the last minute. With a yelp, she slowly twirled around with sparkle surrounding her. For some reason, this acts like a counter-shield sending Gunloc flying onto his back. Acting quickly, Tesse floated over to him.

Gunloc groaned as he looked up. His eyes then widened as Tesse flew over him and turned her legs into a giant metal ball. Acting quickly, he rolled out of the way just in time for Tesse to land on the canvas hard. Getting up, he quickly kicked Tesse in the side knocking her away.

Tesse floated back before deciding to dig into her back to pull out another item. Gunloc got ready for what the robot maid was going to throw at her.

However, he wasn't expecting a Bullet Bill.

Gunloc didn't had much time to react as Tesse threw the Bullet Bill at the military man causing it to explode on impact sending him flying out of the ring.

Gunloc landed in Battle Arena Toshinden where he got into a match with Rungo.

Rock let out a loud battle cry before charging forward at his opponent. However, said opponent quickly teleported out of the way allowing Rock to charge until he trips and falls on his face. Getting up, he glared back at the guilty party.

"Stop with the teleporting and fight like a… Um, woman!" Rock roared.

"And allow myself to get stampeded?" Zelda asked shaking her head. "I'm afraid not."

Rock growled before getting back to his feet. He then proceeded to charge straight at Zelda. However, the Hyrule Princess sent a ball of fire floating towards the rampaging man and when it got close enough, it exploded in his face.

Rock fell onto his back but Zelda was not done yet. She ran over to the downed man and stomped hard on his stomach summoning magic around her legs. Rock's eyes widened as he felt the wind being knocked out of him.

Despite in pain, Rock still caught Zelda by her feet while she was still on top of him and threw her onto her side. Zelda groaned before looking up to see Rock running over and leaped intending to land rear-first on her. Zelda yelped before rolling to the side barely avoiding the attack.

The two quickly got up and glared at each other. Zelda made the first attack sending her palm first surrounding her arm with magic. However, Rock quickly got the attack and despite wincing at the effects of Zelda's magic, he lifted her over her and threw her onto the ground.

"Face it, princess, you are far too frail to fight me." Rock smirked before proceeding to throw the stunned woman out of the ring.

Zelda quickly snapped out of her daze and slapped Rock's hand away. "I had faced larger foes with my frail appearance."

"We'll see." Rock said jabbing the small end of his club at Zelda who swerved her head out of the way. Thinking quickly, she slammed her palm in Rock's midsection striking it a few times and causing him to stagger back.

With Rock stunned, Zelda ran over and jumped up kicking him in the face with both feet. The barbarian groaned before prodding his spiked club forward.

However, Zelda thought quickly spun around with a diamond-like shield surrounding her parrying Rock's club.

"Well, I think this should disprove my frailness." Zelda smirked charging up a Din's Fire and sending it towards Rock's feet. Before he could react, it then exploded making it trouble for even him to soar straight out of the ring.

Rock landed in Joe & Mac where the titular character ran past him screaming their heads off. He then looked up to see a T-Rex running straight towards him. Giving a smirk, he roared and charged over.

Trixie growled angrily as her horn started to glow. "The Great and Powerful Trixie demands you hold still at once!"

Charmy Bee smirked as he flew around Trixie. "You are not the boss of me, lady!"

Trixie's eyebrow twitched as she fired a few shots around the arena trying to hit Charmy. You see, unicorns or alicorns may use their magic to hold people in place but they usually have to be in their line of sight to catch them. Charmy had been flying around the arena like a spaz showing no signs of slowing down.

Trixie had been so busy trying to zap Charmy that she was practically firing shots all over the arena. The only ones who are able to avoid the shots were Demitri, Shura, Metaknight and Sheena.

"Hey, watch it, you two!" Cassandra snapped rubbing her arms after being hit in the arm by a stray magic bolt.

"Don't blame me! Blame this woman for sucking!" Charmy taunted.

Trixie's eyes widened before she narrowed them. "Oh, I just KNOW you didn't just said that to me, Trixie! Now she will be forced to…"

That was when Charmy kicked her in the back of her head causing her to stagger forward. He then sat on top of her.

"Come on, girl! Ride like the wind!" Charmy grinned.

Trixie's eyebrow started to twitch. "Trixie is NOT ANYONE'S steed!"

With that, she started to thrash around in a vain attempt to get Charmy off of her. However, the bee just hanged on to Trixie's cape for dear life. Everyone was laughing hysterically at Trixie being made a fool of.

Trixie growled as the glow of her horn started to send out small fireworks absolutely angered by being fun of. With her big ego, it really hurts when someone makes fun of her.

"Ooh, pretty!"

Trixie's eyes widened at Charmy fell off of her and in front of the magician to stare at the fireworks display on Trixie's horn.

Trixie blinked twice a couple of times. She then gave an evil smirk.

"So you are fascinated by fireworks, right?" Trixie asked using her powers to send a glowing ball of fireworks and slowly floated it away. Charmy, with a small O for a mouth followed just like a fly going towards a bug zapper.

Soon, the fireworks ball was out of the ring and so was Charmy. Trixie then smirked before making her horn glow.

The ball then exploded in Charmy's face engulfing the bee in a bright light. Charmy fell down charred all over too dazed to fly back into the ring.

Charmy landed in Superman 64. He literally died of boredom.

Sheena Fujibayashi yelped as she swerved her head to avoid a series of swift punches from Captain Falcon. Seeing that his fists weren't getting him anywhere, Falcon gave Sheena a hard kick to the stomach knocking him away.

However, this felt him open for Ruca Milda to charge in shoulder-first in his side. Captain Falcon staggered to the side wincing at the pain but recovered in time to glare up at the young boy and angrily threw a punch forward.

Ruca yelped before raising his sword narrowly blocked the punch. Falcon winced before stepping back holding his head in an attempt to ease the pain. He was so busy focusing on his hand and Ruca that he didn't noticed Sheena running up behind him and placing a seal card on his back.

"Demon Seal!" Sheena shouted creating an explosion of purple energy and ghostly heads knocking him to the ground.

"Demon Fang!" Ruca shouted swinging his sword and sending the signature Tales shockwave at the downed pilot sending him sprawling.

"Nice one, Ruca!" Sheena smirked.

"Thanks, unfortunately that is one of the few attacks I may land on him." Ruca frowned.

"Tell me about it." Sheena said rolling her eyes. "But don't worry, I got an idea. Just stay behind me in case he knocks me away."

With that, she ran over ninja-style to Falcon who was getting up holding his head before noticing the dark-haired woman. Acting quickly, he ran over and did a flaming uppercut but Sheena quickly ducked out of the way.

"Serpent Seal Pinion!" Sheena shouted slamming a seal card on Falcon's chest before swatting another seal card around it summoning darkness around Falcon's feet. The bounty hunter fell onto his back hard.

Falcon groaned before getting up. He got into his stance but for some reason, he went very sluggish. Nonetheless, he ran over though while at a reasonably fast speed, it was nowhere as fast as his usual running.

Sheena and Ruca quickly saw Falcon's noticeable decrease of speed. The additional effects of Sheena's last attack had kicked. The two then ran over feeling more confident about hitting him.

"Tatsumaski-Sempuu-Kyaku!"

That was when a red blurry tornado collided into Sheena knocking her away surprising Ruca and Falcon. The latter blinked twice.

"Well, that was random." Falcon said flatly. He then looked at Ruca with a stern glare. "Not that I am complaining."

Ruca gulped nervously.

Meanwhile, Sheena fell onto her side in pain. She then glared up at the tornado to reveal that it was Ken Masters.

"What the freaking hell was THAT for?" Sheena demanded.

"Nothing personal, sweetie but I am just looking for a fight!" Ken smirked cracking his knuckles.

"Well, I am already in one!" Sheena snapped.

"I know but it was two against one so I decided to even out the odds!" Ken said.

Sheena narrowed her eyes. "You are asking for it, bub!"

Ken's smirk had grown larger before he sent his palms out. "Hadoken!"

With that, he sent out his fighting style's trademark projectile at Sheena. However, the purple-clad woman dashed underneath the attack and made her way over to Ken.

However, the blonde man had a good idea that letting those cards touch him was a bad idea so he quickly grabbed her wrist before it could touch him. He then flipped Sheena onto her back. The ninja quickly flipped herself on her feet and made her way towards Ken again.

"Hadoken!" Ken shouted shooting an energy ball in Sheena's face forcing her to stagger back stunned. Ken smirked before running over.

"Shoryuken!" Ken yelled doing a jumping uppercut striking Sheena in the chin sending her flying in the air before she painfully landed on her back.

"Don't even think about coming near with these weird card thingies." Ken taunted. "I already saw what you could with them to that pilot."

Sheena growled before slowly getting up. She then started to get into a stance. Ken got ready for another attack.

"Cyclone Seal."

However, he wasn't prepared for several seal cards to surround him and Sheena. Then, the seals surrounding him suddenly levitating him in the air.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" Ken demanded.

And the seals did exactly that slamming him straight onto the ground hard. Sheena smirked as he walked over to the downed Ken.

"Who said my cards have to physically touch you to affect you?" Sheena asked before picking Ken while he was still dazed and throwing him out of the ring.

Ken landed in Art of Fighting 2. After how much John Crawley reminded him of Guile, he promptly took out his frustrations on him.

Sheena crossed her arms happily by her elimination.

"Now THAT'S pest is out of the way, I could finally…" Sheena started before she saw Captain Falcon throwing Ruca out of the ring. (and into I.M. Meen where he was forced to escape from the titular character's labyrinth.) She blinked twice.

"Lovely…"

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

Seth crashed back-first into a table destroying it. He groaned before weakly looking up just in time for his time widened. Rolling to the side, he narrowly avoided being impaled into the ground by a giant spike.

Getting up to his feet, he sent his feet into Raptor's feet forcing the zombie back. He then followed it up with a kick to the torch.

Despite staggering back, Raptor gave a crooked smirk. "Is that all you got? No wonder you haven't in the last tournament!"

Seth growled at this. "Watch your tongue, zombie!"

Raptor then ran over turning his foot into a buzzsaw and shoving it forward. Seth yelped before stepping to the side narrowly avoiding it. He then grabbed the zombie by the shoulders and threw him over slamming him on a table destroying it. Acting quickly, he climbed onto Raptor's face and started to beat his face in.

After receiving quite a few strikes, Raptor grunted in annoyance before turning his hand into a chainsaw and swung it at Seth. However, the agent saw the attack from a mile away and quickly swerved his head to the side avoiding it.

He then gave Raptor another punch turning his chainsaw arm back to normal. He then grabbed Raptor's shoulder and used them to hoist himself up and slammed both knees hard into his midsection. Raptor winced before pushing Seth off of him allowing the two of them to get up.

Suddenly, Raptor got out a guitar out of nowhere and slammed his fingers on the string hard causing a large sound wave allow him sending Seth flying backwards with ringing ears until he fell back-first into the wall.

Seth groaned before holding his head to try to ease the throbbing in his head. His eyes then widened when he saw Raptor running towards him with his lower body turning into a spiraling spike. Seth yelped before crawling underneath the attack allowing the attack to drill in the wall. Acting quickly, the dark-skinned man grabbed Raptor out of mid-air and threw him hard onto the ground.

Raptor slowly got up. "Aw, come on! How the hell do you keep managing to avoid my attacks!?"

"My fighting style is mostly based around self-defense." Seth smirked. "In other words, it focuses more on COUNTERING moves."

With that, he leapt straight up into the air and slammed his feet onto Raptor's head. This was more than enough to knock him out.

"There, I've beaten him." Seth said sighing in relief. "But now I have bigger things to worry about."

"Oh, indeed, you do!"

Seth's eyes widened before he turned around. There, he found two parrot-like aliens standing on platforms.

"And who are you?" Seth asked getting into a stance in case they wanted to attack him.

"Greetings, my name is Victor and this is my brother, Moritz." One of them introduced. "And we are the Evil Twins!"

Seth narrowed his eyes. "And let me guess. You wish to destroy me because I already know too much."

"Oh no, no, no, my good man. We are not here to fight you. In fact, we are here to help you." Victor smirked.

This threw Seth for a loop. "Wait. What?"

"We will gladly explain. But not here. Right, Moritz?" Victor asked. However, he got no answer. "Moritz?"

The two then turned their heads to see Moritz over at the counter where the confused owner was.

"So I would like five hamburgers, three bags of French fries and an extra large cup of Coca Cola, please!" He said.

Seth blinked twice in confusion while Victor growled shaking his fists in anger.

"For goodness' sake, Moritz! Can't you keep about ANYTHING but food?" Victor roared.

Moritz paused to think. "Well, I do think about when we could eat!"

Victor slapped his forehead. "Oh for the love of… Whatever, we are leaving. I doubt this zombie would tell us anything useful."

"But I am still ordering!" Moritz whined.

Victor growled before floating over to Moritz and grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. He then floated towards the exit with Moritz trying desperately to get free. Seth paused before following the parrots.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself.

**(The Arena)**

"Poison Ivy!"

Jude yelped as he leaped to the side narrowly avoiding a bunch of vines being shot at him. Acting quickly, he ran towards the guilty party and did a sliding kick into Palmon's face knocking her away.

The flower Digimon groaned as she slowly sat up but then got up and tried her attack again. "Poison Ivy!"

This time, he attacked struck Jude head-on and wrapped her vines around his body trapping him. She then swung over until she was close to him and putting on Jude before slamming her head multiple times. Jude grunted a few times in pain knowing he had to defeat fast.

"Soaring Vortex!" Jude yelled spinning himself around freeing himself and knocking Palmon off of him.

"Double Demon Fang!" Jude shouted doing two uppercuts sending two shockwaves across the ground sending Palmon sprawling further. The plant groaned before slowly getting up shaking her head.

"Demon Fang!" Jude said sending another shockwave. Palmon narrowed her eyes before avoiding the attack. "Poison Ivy!"

With that, she sent out vines at Jude's leg and grabbing it. Pulling on her vines, he sent the surprised teenager on his rear. Palmon then ran over readying her leaf arms to strike Jude but the young lad saw the attack coming and kicked Palmon in the face.

Jude then leapt to his feet and threw her into the small hole (Yes, it was still here) so she could fall out of the ring. Jude sighed in relief before walking off. However, Palmon snapped out of her drain in time.

"Thorn Thrust!" Palmon shouted sending thorny vines to cling on to the edge of the hole just avoiding falling into a portal and pulled herself up. She then ran over to Jude and gave him a big punt in the rear causing him to stagger forward.

"Ow! What was THAT…" Jude started as he turned around. "Oh. I thought I just eliminated you!"

"Well, you thought wrong!" Palmon said narrowing her eyes. "Just because I am a lady, doesn't mean I am a pushover!"

Jude stepped back. "I never thought I would resort to this. Phoenix Plunge!"

With that, he leaped into the air engulfing his flame in fire. Palmon's eyes bugged out knowing exactly what he was going to do. She leaped back to avoid Jude throwing a giant fireball onto the ground. It was then she saw her chance.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted grabbing Jude's leg with her vines while still in mid-air. With a surprising amount of the strength, she pulled back sending the surprised Jude crashing to the ground and sprawling until he rolled down the hole.

Jude landed in Big Brain Academy where he aced all of the tests.

"Skullo Crasher!"

That was the loud shout of Skullomania leaping forward and doing a spinning headbutt towards his opponent.

However, he had missed his target by a mile. As he rolled upon the ground, his opponent blinked twice at his failed attempt.

"Um, you DO remember that I am quite small, right?" Metaknight said flatly.

Skullomania got up and scratched the back of his head. "I… Um, I am not used to fight small foes like you…"

Metaknight shook his head before using his wings to fly over to the masked superhero before slashing with his sword but Skullomania had proven to be a lot faster than he looks leaping avoid the blow and doing a hard karate chop knocking the winged fighter to the ground.

Skullomania then gave Metaknight a hard punt knocking him away and sending him sprawling. Metaknight groaned before weakly getting up. However, Skullomania continued the assault.

"Super Skullo Slider!" Skullomania shouted doing a sliding kick at Metaknight. The round swordsman saw the attack and flew up out of harm's way but he was not ready for the breakdance-like move that followed after it striking Metaknight's multiple times.

Metaknight was just flying before using his wings to recover. "This guy is tougher than I anticipated…"

With that, he glided over to Skullomania and drilled forward but Skullomania flipped to the side avoiding the attack.

"Skullo Slider!" Skullomania shouted intending to punish Metaknight for the missed attack. However, Metaknight quickly recovered and swung around with his cape.

Skullomania found himself hitting nothing but air. Sitting up with wide behind his mask, he frantically looked around wondering where he had gone. Suddenly, Metaknight appeared behind him, leaped up and did a tap-dance on his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Skullomania cried before frantically swinging his arms around in a chance to strike Metaknight by dumb luck. He actually succeeds by smacking the smaller fighter in the face knocking him down. Realizing he had stunned his opponent, he leaped to his feet to throw him out of the ring.

However, Metaknight snapped out of his daze just to time to see his opponent coming.

Spinning around, the vertical-challenged figure engulfed himself in an orange tornado sucking Skullomania in and striking him multiples times but sending him out of the ring.

Skullomania landed in Kamen Rider where he helped out the titular characters against the villains.

Cassandra Alexandra grunted in annoyance before swinging her sword horizontally striking Maxima in the chest. However, it didn't little more than make him wince as he kicked forward sending the swordswoman flying back a few feet before she skidded on her back.

The blonde woman groaned before she got up. "It is fighting Rock or Astaroth if they were made of metal."

Trying her best to ignore the pain, she ran over to Maxima. The Canadian man tried to grab her but she merely slid underneath his legs before he could touch her. Getting up quickly, she launched her rear against Maxima's own surprisingly making him stagger forward. She smirked before jumping up and slamming her shield against Maxima's head.

Maxima held his head to stop the ringing as he felt several strikes against his back. Turning his head, he saw that Cassandra was stabbing him multiple times with her sword. Narrowing her eyes, he grabbed Cassandra by the wrist of her sword hand and lifted her off the ground.

"You know, that wasn't very lady-like." Maxima pointed out.

"Like hell I care!" Cassandra said slamming her shield in Maxima's face forcing him to drop her. She then proceeded to do a couple of more slashes.

Maxima shook his head before swinging his arm backhanding Cassandra in the chest sending her straight into a turnbuckle. The younger Alexandra sister shook his head before looking up to see Maxima advancing.

"Oh crap! What would Sophitia do in this situation?" Cassandra asked. Suddenly, she gotten an idea causing her to smirk and run forward. "I'm sorry!"

Maxima paused in confusion. "Um, for what?"

"For THIS!" Cassandra said before kneed Maxima hard in the groin.

"AAUUGGHH!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Cassandra was hopping back holding her throbbing knee with a painful wince on her face with Maxima watching looking unharmed.

"Um, I don't suppose I need to tell you this but I had practically armored up my groin area to prevent attacks like yours." Maxima said flatly.

"Well, crap…" Cassandra said flatly. With that, she threw her sword at Maxima impaling him in the shoulder. The cyborg just rolled his eyes.

That was when Cassandra charged into his stomach shield-first and with a surprisingly amount of strength, he had managed to send Maxima over to the ropes. She quickly grabbed and plucked out her sword before the large man tumbled out of the arena.

Maxima landed in Ratchet & Clank where he got his body stuck on a magnetic walkway.

Cassandra laughed heartily as she swung her sword down. "Man, I can't believe that work! I was totally winging it!"

With that, she turned around and did a quick head count. Though she had to restart when she saw Taokaka shoving Tesse out of the ring (and into Mario Party 5 where she literally cleaned house in Dust Til' Dawn) but soon realized that there were only two more people to be eliminate before she officially survives the section.

Spyro winced as he used his wings to block a harsh thunderbolt fired at him. Despite Sheep Man's attack wasn't having much enough, he still continued the electric assault while slowly advancing forward.

Then, the thunderbolt stopped. Raising his eyebrow, Spyro unfolded his wings to look ahead. Only to get a metallic foot in the face sending him sprawling against the ground.

Spyro groaned as he got up with blood running down his mouth. "So you like playing cheap, eh? Well, two can play that game!"

With that, he ran forward breathing fire on Sheep Man. The attack hit the robot head-on as he staggered back with a few flames on his body. Spyro smirked at this.

However, it immediately faltered when he saw Sheep Man casually patting the flames out without it spreading quickly to the rest of his body.

"How… How are you not being burned alive?" Spyro asked in disbelief.

"I am a robot, you schmuck." Sheep Man said flatly.

"Yeah, made out of WOOL!" Spyro pointed out.

"My wool is created to be not that flammable." Sheep Man said. "That is why fire weapons don't have too much of an effect on me."

With that, he ran over and sent his fist out. Acting quickly, Spyro jumped out of the way and bit the electric-user's wrist. Without giving Sheep Man one second to engulf himself with electricity, he used most of his strength to slam him onto the ground.

With Sheep Man down and stunned, Spyro climbed on top of the robot and breathed out fire onto his face. Sheep Man grunted under the pressure of the flames. Acting quickly, he zapped himself with electricity striking Spyro as well making him stop the attack and fall off Sheep Man.

The two weakly got up with Sheep Man wiping away the flames from his body. "Crap, I never thought I would have to pull out my ultimate so soon.

With that, he leaped up in the air. Much to Spyro's surprise, he turned into four wool clouds and started to float up in air. The dragon paused not liking where this was going.

Suddenly, one of the clouds let out a bolt of electricity. Spyro yelped before jumping out of the way narrowly avoiding it. Then, another cloud spat out a bolt of its own followed by the third one. Spyro frantically dodged the last two. He then looked up at the last cloud and smirked when he saw that he was far away from it.

That was until the last bolt struck down and sent out a large electric shockwave straight at Spyro. The dragon's eyes widened.

The last cloud turned back into Sheep Man as he landed on the canvas giving an unseen smirk expecting to see Spyro on the ground with electricity surging around him.

His eyes then bugged out when he saw Spyro charging at him and unfolding his wings. With one good charge, he had sent the robot out of the ring.

Sheep Man landed in Pokemon where he moved to be quite the chick magnet with all of the female Mareep.

Demitri and Shura slowly circled each other not taking their eyes off of the other person. They smirked at each other as they literally out for each other's blood for different reasons.

Demitri then started the first attack and waving his hand sending a bat engulfed in fire at Shura. The latter merely scoffed before easily swatting the projectile with her sword.

It was when Demitri disappeared in a puff of a smoke and reappeared over Shura spiraling towards her forward feet-first. Despite being taken by surprise, the swordswoman quickly raised her twin katanas up blocking the attack.

When Demitri was done, Shura stabbed the vampire in the torso with both swords. Normally this would kill a normal person but Demitri was a vampire and while he screamed out in agony, he soon stopped to growl at Shura.

"Uh uh uh!" Shura scolded. "Don't go passing out on me! Didn't you say you wanted my blood?"

"Indeed, I did." Demitri winced. "And I shall take it one way or another."

"Ooh, I do love being who are forceful!" Shura smirked.

"It is as if Morrigan took up sword-fighting." Demitri said. He then punched Shura in the face giving him enough time to shove her away from him getting the swords out of his torso. Demitri then slashed his claws only for Shura to catch them. The two then struggled with each other trying to gain ground over their opponent.

Due to Demitri's vampire strength, he was winning the battle. In fact, he had managed to shove Shura back before kicking her stomach a hard kick. Shura grunted in pain before slamming the side of her katana into Demitri's head following by a slash to the torso.

Demitri grunted in both annoyance and pain and jumping back and sending another flaming bat at Shura. The swordswoman merely blocked the attack with her swords.

However, the bat broke free from the flames and flew towards Shura trying to bite at her. Shura growled before swatting the bat away causing it to disappear. However, this was when Demitri jumped in and did three slashes to her torso. Shura staggered back in pain as Demitri licked the blood from his fingers.

"My, your blood is more stronger than I thought!" Demitri smirked.

Shura narrowed her eyes. "Well, now it is YOUR time to draw blood."

With that, she stabbed her sword forward intending to impale Demitri again. However, he disappeared just as he was going to slash him. Demitri then reappeared behind her and did a drill kick into her back striking her multiple times before she staggered forward. Shura quickly turned around swung her twin swords downwards in an attempt to strike Demitri down.

However, the demon lord had caught both katanas with each of his hand. Despite it made him wince and bleed badly, he still weakly smirk at Shura's surprise.

"Farewell for tonight, baby." Demitri smirked before flipping himself on his back and using his feet to throw Shura out of the ring.

Shura landed in Dynasty Warriors where she learned the enemy soldiers to take care of her bloodlust for battle.

Demitri dusted himself off with a smirk before turning around and licking what was left of Shura's blood before eyeing the others. Captain Falcon and Sheena had decided to stop their fight for the moment while Metaknight cautiously eyed the arena. Teddie was trying to hit on Cassandra which resulted in the latter smacking him in the face with her shield. Zelda smoothed out her dress while Trixie played to the crowd. Spyro spat out some flames while Spike nervously looked between Demitri and Metaknight wondering which one was more dangerous. Finally, Palmon and Taokaka looked in awe as the hole in the arena was magically repaired to the point where it looked as good as new.

Demitri did a head count before looking up at the entrance curtain. Sure, there are still a lot of potential people to fight but he didn't mind literally waiting for new blood.

**FINAL SCORE (11 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

SPYRO THE DRAGON (StD) (10:1) = 9 (Kongman, Sheep Man)

TAOKAKA (BB) (10:1) = 9 (Poochy, Tesse)

TRIXIE (MLP: FiM) (10:1) = 9 (Yuri Sakazaki, Charmy Bee)

CAPTAIN FALCON (SSB) (9:2) = 7 (Ruca Milda)

METAKNIGHT (SSB) (9:2) = 7 (Skullomania)

SHEENA FUJIBAYASHI (To) (8:3) = 5 (Ken Masters)

DEMITRI MAXIMOFF (DS) (8:3) = 5 (Shura)

TEDDIE (P4A) (8:3) = 5 (Silver the Hedgehog)

SPIKE (MLP: FiM) (7:4) = 3 (Polar)

ZELDA (SSB) (7:4) = 3 (Rock)

PALMON (DRA) (7:4) = 3 (Jude Mathis)

CASSANDRA ALEXANDRA (SCIV) (7:4) = 3 (Maxima)

**(ELIMINATED)**

TESSE (WW7) (6:5) = 1 (Gunloc)

CHARMY BEE (StH) (6:5) = 1 (Rilla Roo)

SHEEP MAN (MM10) (5:6) = -1 (Soiree Meira)

SHURA (SCIV) (5:6) = -1

RILLA ROO (CB) (5:6) = -1

KEN MASTERS (SF: EX) (5:6) = -1

POLAR (CB) (4:7) = -3

POOCHY (PI) (4:7) = -3

YUKI SAKAZAKI (KoF: MI) (4:7) = -3

ROCK (SCIV) (3:8) = -5

GUNLOC (3:8) = -5

JUDE MATHIS (To) (3:8) = -5

SKULLOMANIA (SF: EX) (3:8) = -5

MAXIMA (KoF: MI) (3:8) = -5

RUCA MILDA (To) (2:9) = -7

SOIREE MEIRA (KoF: MI) (2:9) = -7

KONGMAN (To) (2:9) = -7

SILVER THE HEDGEHOG (StH) (1:10) = -9

**Side Battle:**

"**Back On The Case"**

SETH (KoF: MI) **apprehends **LORD RAPTOR (DS)

6 to 5

**A Smashing Start: **All three Super Smash representatives had not only gotten an elimination but also survived the section. Pretty impressive seeing that last year, all three of them had failed to get a single elimination.

**New Tournament, New Chance For Improvement: **Speaking of which… There are a total of SIX people who had failed to get an elimination last year get one here. Also, FIVE of them had actually survived the section.


	7. Section Two

Everyone waited patiently for the next section to start. Despite some already has bruises, everyone looked relatively fresh due to it being the first section. However, they all heard cheering. Everyone looked up to the next person coming out.

"**GANONDORF DRAGMIRE!" **(SSB)

Zelda's eyes widened in horror before she looked up. Indeed, the red-haired warlock was standing on the entrance ramp with a mixed reaction from the audience.

Normally, Ganondorf would complain about getting such an early draw even though he never even got to enter the last tournament due to the Sound Booth. However, seeing a certain princess in the ring, he smirked before stepping down and going into the ring.

"Well, what do we have here?" Ganondorf smirked. "THE Princess Zelda by herself and not a certain green-clad pest in sight."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Just because Link is not here doesn't mean I am defenseless."

"Well, I know you can fend for yourself, against someone like me, you might as well be defenseless." Ganondorf smirked.

"Don't even think about it, bub!" Falcon said stomping over punching his palm. "Do you actually think I would let you do what you want to Zelda?"

"Oh, you just want an excuse to fight me for having a moveset that is similar to you." Ganondorf said rolling his eyes.

"People think you are my ancestor and it is RUINING my family name!" Falcon roared. "Of course I would want to fight you over it!"

"**NORM!" **(CB)

The elf-like mime stepped from behind the entrance curtain while reading a book with his hand behind his back. Already seeing chaos underway, he gave a sigh (though being a mime, he can't hear it).

Suddenly, he turned into a blue blob of goo surprising everyone who weren't present last year. The blob slowly moved down the ramp and into the ring. Almost immediately, Taokaka ran over and got into a feral fighting style.

"Grr! Tao don't like squigglies!" Taokaka growled. "They always give Tao a tummy-ache! Come on! Put them up!"

Suddenly, the blobs turned into two. They then transformed into Norm and a fat man wearing a similar mime outfit. The latter glared down at Taokaka.

"You are saying, kitty?" Big Norm smirked.

"Wow, you are not squiggly at all!" Taokaka said in awe. She then poked Big Norm's large belly. "But belly sure looks squiggly!"

The large man's smirk vanished. "Hey, Little Norm! I think I found us our first victim!"

Little Norm rolled his eyes at this.

"**LIZARDMAN!" **(SCIV)

Aeon Calcos (though most people wouldn't know that) let out a loud roar while carrying his axe and shield. Darting down the ring as fast as he could, he leapt in with his first target in his sight.

Cassandra looked up to see Lizardman coming and groaned. "Oh great, it's HIM."

Acting on guard, she blocked an axe swing from him before booting him in the stomach knocking him away.

"Okay, I don't know what your beef against Hephaestus is but if you think I am, heck ANYONE would lose to you, you got another thing coming, scales-for-brains!" Cassandra snapped.

Lizardman's non-existent eyebrow had started to twitch. He then let out a furious roar.

"Hey, same to you, buddy." Cassandra said narrowing her eyes.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number…** THREE**!"

"**DRAGON!" **(Savage Dragon)

The green-scaled muscular freak stepped outside the Ready Room and cracked his knuckles while dressed in his police uniform. When he was ready, he casually walked down the ramp.

As he did, Spyro and Spike blinked twice before looking at each other.

"That's a dragon!?" Spyro said in disbelief. "He looks more like a roided-up fishman."

"Tell me about it." Spike said rolling his eyes. "I am a child dragon and yet I am more dragon-like than him."

When Dragon had stepped in, he made his way over to Demitri. The vampire saw him coming and looked him over.

"Well… this is… new." Demitri said flatly. "And may I help you?"

"Yes, actually." Dragon said cracking his knuckles. "Allow me to eliminate you so you don't spread to your sick fantasies to the rest of the arena."

Demitri growled at this and then scoffed. "Do you think I would be bested by a fishman? I take on Rikuo on a regular basis!"

"Well, maybe you will be attracted by my charm." Dragon smirked. "Actually, I am more than curiously attract…"

"YOU DIE NOW!" Demitri roared slashing forward.

"**SHINING ARMOR!" **(MLP: FiM)

The older brother of Twilight Sparkle coolly stood on the ramp before he slowly made his way down to the ring. Once he was in the ring, Spike immediately ran over to him.

"Oh, Shining, thank goodness you are here!" Spike said in relief.

"What's wrong, Spike?" The blue-maned stallion asked in concern.

"This tournament is harder than it looks! Everywhere you look, there is a strange projectile heading my way." Spike said.

"Well, why don't you double-team with me then?" Shining Armor smiled. "Any friend of Twily is a friend of mine."

Spike sighed in relief. "Thanks, man. That makes me feel a lot better."

"Hey! The Great and Powerful Trixie had noticed that you had failed to mention that SHE was here as well!" Trixie snapped from a good distance.

Spike rolled his eyes. "So you have…"

"**CHESTER BURKLIGHT!" **(To)

The blue-haired archer tapped his bow against his shoulder while eyeing the arena.

"Dhaos isn't in yet and I couldn't be happier." Chester said stepping down the ramp. "I don't want to waste all of my energy going on a psychotic revenge."

With that, he stepped in and aimed at Ganondorf's back. "Wild Rain!"

Chester then sent a bunch of arrows at Ganondorf's back. The King of Evil cried out before glaring behind him.

"So you must think you are so tough attacking me from behind." Ganondorf growled.

"Get away from him!" Zelda called out. "He is dangerous!"

"Lady, I had faced a Demon Lord back home." Chester said readying another arrow. "The way I see it, the only difference is that this one is less easier on the eyes."

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. "You are pushing your luck, child!"

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

The security ran into the restaurant as fast as they could readying whatever weapons they got and getting into stances.

"Security team! Freeze!" Cammy yelled.

"Please surrender or we will be forced to use violence!" Alisa said.

Then, they all realized that there was no one around. The restaurant owner was sitting at the counter seeing the six.

"Oh. Hey…" He said casually.

"Oi, where is the fight? We just had a complaint that there was a fight going on in here!" The Sniper said.

"You just missed it. The aggressors are long gone." The owner said with a shrug.

"And you are all right with this?" Alisa asked.

"Well, not really." The owner said. "But I am used to the security team coming far too late so I can't get angry over something routinely happens."

The six paused at this.

"Okay… THAT hurt." Cammy said.

"Could you at least tell us who the aggressors were?" Tizoc asked.

"Well, they were Seth from King of Fighters and Lord Raptor from Darkstalkers." The owner said.

"Lord Raptor!" Cammy said before narrowing her eyes. "What is that creep doing?"

"I don't know. Seth was sitting in here drinking coffee and saw him walking past." The owner said. "The next thing I know, the two were tumbling in here!"

"Goodness, what do you think that Raptor fellow had done to have Seth come after him?" Alisa asked.

"Normally, I would say that anything is possible with Lord Raptor's attitude." Cammy said narrowing her eyes. "However…"

"You think Seth want after Raptor because the former thinks that he was ABOUT to do trouble." Lon'Qu said.

Cammy nodded. "Bison had been notorious for hatching a grand scheme at every one of these tournaments. Question is, what does he have planned THIS time?"

"How about we find this Seth follow and ask for his side of the story?" Alisa asked.

"He should cooperate." Tizoc said. "I heard his job is to stop plots like these."

"Question is. Where he is…" Cammy mused. "He must be anywhere by now."

"Why don't we have Repede find him?" Alisa asked. "Dogs had been praised for smelling and hunting down people."

"Do we even have anything for the dog to go on?" Lon'Qu asked.

"Well, Seth WAS drinking a cup of coffee but I already washed it." The owner shrugged.

"Great." Lon'Qu muttered.

"It can't be helped." Tizoc shrugged. "We have to do things the old-fashioned way."

"Yeah but let's keep on doing our rounds. We still have a place to search." Cammy said.

Everyone agreed on this. Suddenly, Cammy quickly noticed something.

"Hey, where's the Sniper?" Cammy asked.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of water running. Turning their heads, they saw a turned-over table. Then, they saw a zip followed by the Sniper standing up and closed a jar full of some yellow liquid. Everyone only needed a few seconds to figure out what happened.

"Sniper, there are bathrooms everywhere." Alisa said.

"Ah know. Ah am just resupplying mah ammo." The Sniper smirked throwing the jar in his hand. "Ah had to rush out without mah full arsenal after all."

Everyone grunted in disgust before looking at each other.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

Hyena hands over a wad of cash to an overweight man in a purple singlet. This was Jumbo Flapjack. The large man blinked twice eyeing his money before looking at the blonde man.

"So let me get this straight. You are paying me THIS much AND you promise that there will be more if I round up a bunch of fuzzballs?" Jumbo asked in disbelief.

"Exactly!" Hyena grinned.

"Oh and why have you gone to me?" Jumbo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, a little bird told me that you love bulling the weak and watching blood pours from their wounds." Hyena said.

"Uh-huh." Jumbo nodded.

"And what's going fun for someone like that by squeezing the blood out of small, furry animals?" Hyena asked.

Jumbo blinked twice at this question. Suddenly, he started to laugh heartily before playfully slapping Hyena on the back (and literally sending him skidding across the carpet).

"I feel like I had been sweet-talked into this!" Jumbo laughed. "All right! You got me! You want to find anything that Cruella woman would like, right?"

"C-Correct…" Hyena said weakly getting up. "Also, be on a lookout for a wolf-lizard-unicorn-like creature."

Jumbo's smirk had vanished. "Come again?"

Hyena winced trying his best (and failing) to not let the wrestler see his pain. "The main reason Miss Deville and her entourage had arrived here is because a creature arrived in her mansion after he was eliminated."

"So basically it is personal with her, right?" Jumbo asked.

"You can say that… Now I have to go. I still got more people to recruit. You got my number right?" Hyena asked before Jumbo nodded. "Good. See how many furry people you could find and I will call you if something important comes up."

"You got it." Jumbo nodded.

Hyena returned the nod before trying to walk properly but ended up limping. Jumbo couldn't help but laugh at this.

"What a schmuck. Still he knows what I like. Spilt blood with money thrown into the mix." He said before he started to walk off.

"Though I have to wonder what he meant by going to find a wolf-lizard-unicorn." Jumbo mused. "What does it even look like? Which node does it came from? Even if that guy forming a group of bad guys, it would near impossible to find such a creature…"

He was about to exit the lobby until he noticed a small creature walking in making his eyes widened in shock.

Gabumon.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jumbo shouted in disbelief startling Gabumon.

"I-Is there something the matter, sir?" Gabumon asked.

"You are a wolf-lizard-unicorn, right?" Jumbo asked.

Gabumon's face immediately turned sour. "Yes… Yes, it is."

Jumbo blinked twice for a moment. He then gave a dark smirk.

"I literally just got fired and already I am going to have some fun!" Jumbo smirked cracking his knuckles.

Gabumon stepped back not liking where this was going. "What… What do you mean by that?"

"How could I put this gently?" Jumbo smirked. "I am going to break your bones and steal your fur!"

"WHAT!?" Gabumon exclaimed.

**(The Arena)**

"**RITA MORDIO!" **(To)

The red-clad mage let out a big yawn as if she was bored with the whole. Crossing her arms, she grumpily made her way down to the ring.

Trixie saw her coming in and immediately narrowed her eyes. She stomped over.

"Hey, you!" Trixie called out getting Rita's attention. "You are a mage, right?

"Yeah. What's it to you?" The teenager said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, poor you!" Trixie smirked. "You must done face the indignity of being in the same section as the Great and Powerful Trixie and showing your magic as mere little parlor tricks!"

Rita blinked twice.

"Stalagmite!"

Suddenly, rock lances appeared from the ground underneath Trixie's feet sending the pony flying towards the air before she came crashing down the ground.

"I don't know what mental sickness you have but I am going to do the world the favor and blast you to smithereens!" Rita said getting ready to cast another spell.

Trixie winced before she got up. "L-Lucky shot! Let's see how you do not that the Great and Powerful Trixie has her full attention on you!"

"**BABY BONNIE HOOD!" **(DS)

Demitri's eyes widened as he looked up. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Dragon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see." Demitri smiled.

Standing on top of the ramp was a cute little girl dressed in a red hood carrying a basket. With butterflies surrounding her, she cheerfully skipped down the ramp while singing a jovial tune.

Once she got in, Teddie waddled over to her with a faint blush on his face.

"Wow, a fairytale beauty!" Teddie smiled. "It is as if Nana-chan's books had come to life!"

B.B. Hood looked in awe. "Wow, your fur looks so fluffy!"

Teddie's eyes lit up at this. "Well, I am quite glad you notice that! I am quite fond of the shine and glimmer in my fur!"

"And it looks great on you!" B.B. Hood smiled. "But you know who else it would look greater on?"

"No, who?" Teddie asked.

The bear's face fell then when B.B. Hood pulled out a huge Machete out of the basket with a psychotic grin on her face.

"ME!" She said losing all innocence from her voice.

Teddie shrieked before running off.

"**GARUDA!" **(SF: EX)

The living Feudal armor stood proudly with his arms crossed. He then squatted down giving a strange yell. Suddenly, he levitated in the air and spun down the ramp falling into the ring.

He then ran towards Dragon and Demitri and spun towards emitting spikes all over his body impaling the two more than a few times.

"Ack! What is the meaning of this?" Demitri demanded.

"You don't like to play around, do you, bub?" Dragon asked.

"Consider this a compliment." Garuda said. "You two are the strongest opponents here so far."

"Funny. Using compliment don't result and turning people into Swiss Cheese." Dragon said dusting himself around.

"Take it how it is." Garuda said flatly. "I am not much for compliments."

"**JIN KISARAGI!" **(BB)

The fangirls went wild as the blue-and-white-clad wielder of ice coolly watched the carnage while putting one hand on his hip. He then made his way down the ramp deciding to break up the three way between Dragon, Demitri and Garuda.

However, once in the ring, Metaknight made his way over to him.

"Pardon me but I wish for a fight." Metaknight said.

Jin just scoffed. "Spare me. I don't have time to wait for you to get a stool so you could wish up to my level."

This immediately angered Metaknight. "What kind of swordsman are you? A wise warrior should know never to judge anyone because of their size!"

Jin paused before looking down at the small fighter. He reminded him of a certain other masked swordsman from his node and not in the good way.

"All right. Fine, we will fight." Jin said getting into his stance. "But only because you are annoying me."

"**NINON BEART!" **(KoF: MI)

The dark-clad black mage gave a creepy giggle while looking at all of the fighting that was going on so far. Engulfing herself in a purple light, she vanished.

She then reappeared in the arena. Particularly between the battle of Rita and Trixie surprising both girls.

"Ack! Where the hell did YOU come from?" Rita exclaimed.

Ninon didn't listen. She merely just eyed Rita intently.

"W-What are you looking for?" Rita asked.

"You. Your dark magic intrigues me." Ninon said. "Care to show me some of your magic in action?"

"Hey! Trixie is here too! What about Trixie's magic!?" Trixie roared.

"If I wanted to see second-rate magic, I could just go see my sister practice." Ninon said.

"Why you!" Trixie snapped.

Rita blinked twice. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"**SAMUS ARAN!" **(SSB)

The armored bounty hunter came out to a loud cheer. Putting her arm cannon into her hand, she made her way down to the ring.

"Let's see. Metaknight probably wants a solo match and Zelda and Falcon seems to be fending off Ganondorf pretty well." She said before shrugging. "Ah well. I guess I could afford some solo time myself."

Once she got in, she fired a shot at Sheena. The ninja looked up in time barely managing to avoid it.

"Hey! What was THAT for!?" Sheena demanded.

"Nothing personal. I just wanted to start a fight." Samus said walking over.

"Well, you did!" Sheena said readying her seal cards. "Let's see how much your armor could take my seals!"

Samus smirked underneath her helmet. "You'll be surprised."

**(Hotel; Arcade)**

Just like any other arcade, the arcade was full of games for people to play like Dance Dance Revolution, arcade games or even the classic crane games. It was built for people who wanted to wait for someone they were rooting up entered the arena and they just wanted to pass time.

At the many table cabinet arcade machines, two people were playing at a game of Marvel VS Capcom 2 against each other. One was male while the other was female.

"Wow, you are very good at this." The male noted.

"Eh, I used to finding secret endings in video games." The female shrugged.

"I must admit that you had surprised me." The male said. "You don't seem like the type of person to come into a public arcade."

"I have to do SOMETHING while I am stuck here." The female noted.

"What do you mean?" The male asked.

"Well, my node is in the tournament. Hearing that I am close with a couple of people here, I came as well." The female explained.

"So why aren't you in the crowd cheering them on?" The male asked.

"Uh, because I don't really give a crap about most of them?" The female said flatly.

The male seemed appalled by this. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Don't give me that, kid! You came in here because you feel the exact same way!" The female snapped.

The male paused before he continued playing. This resulted in a silence from the two as they continued to play their game. It was then one of them heard a familiar voice.

"Do you even know where this guy is, you moron?"

The female's eyes widened in shock. Turning her head, she saw three figures entering the arcade. Hazama, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic.

"What have I told you about insulting my intelligence!?" Eggman roared.

"Said the guy who keeps using to a sea-blue rodent on caffeine." Hazama taunted putting his hat over his eyes making Eggman growl.

"Sir, please. Don't let him get to you." Metal Sonic said. "We have a job to do."

Eggman glared at Hazama for a moment. "Fine. You are right. Now listen here, that person has to be somewhere in this giant place but we can't afford to attract any attention."

"You have the body of an egg and you are telling ME not to attract attention?" Hazama asked. "Tsk. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!"

Eggman growled. "Why you…"

"TERUMI!"

The three jumped to see the female stomping forward with a furious look on her face.. She was a young woman with long pink hair with cat ears along with glasses and a lollipop in her mouth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kokonoe!" Hazama sneered. "Never pegged you the type to go into a public arcade!"

"Shut the hell up, Terumi!" The woman roared. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can a man go into an arcade and play some Dance Dance Revolution without being accused of doing something bad?" The green-haired man asked.

"If it is YOU, Terumi, I doubt it!" Kokonoe roared.

Eggman looked around at the attention the fight was earning and smacking his head. "Oh, good grief…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a nosy person, aren't you?" Hazama asked. "You sure take after you stupid moth…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" Kokonoe yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Now where have I heard THAT before?" Hazama asked rolling his eyes. "Who knew being at an arcade would be so boring? I am out!"

"What? H-Hey! What about the search?" Eggman asked.

"Well, we are not doing it here with Cat-Girl here." Hazama said walking off with his hands in his pocket. "Keep her at bay while I go search, will ya? Should be easy even for you since she lets other people fight for her!"

"Get back here and say that to my face, Terumi!" Kokonoe said running forward.

However, Metal Sonic ran in her way preventing her from advancing further.

"Get out of my way!" Kokonoe roared.

"I don't know what history you and Hazama have together." Metal Sonic said darkly. "Nor do I care. But you are in the way."

Kokonoe growled as she gritted her teeth while clenching her fists. She did NOT have time for this. Suddenly, the male figure walked by her side. He was a young-looking blue robot which nearly everyone recognized instantly.

"Oh no! Not him!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Megaman!" Metal Sonic said darkly readying his sharp claw.

"So we finally meet at last, Dr. Eggman." Megaman said readying his trademark Megaman before turning to Kokonoe. "Let me help you."

The cat girl scoffed. "Tsk, fine! But only because these clods are in the way!"

"Look, who's talking!?" Eggman roared.

**(The Arena)**

"**BLACKWARGREYMON!" **(DRA)

The darker version of Wargreymon coolly crossed his arms before making his way down to the ring while making heavy stomps. He then stepped in when Palmon immediately ran over to him.

"Blackwargreymon!" Palmon said. "Thank goodness you are here!"

The Mega Digimon raised an eyebrow. "I sure hope this isn't a request to double-team."

"Don't worry, it isn't!" Palmon said before pointing to a certain fight. "But look at the three-way between the green scaly cop, vampire and creepy armor! If someone doesn't break it up soon, they would DESTROY this place!"

Blackwargreymon paused before looking at the others.

"Hmm… Very well. I shall return." Blackwargreymon said before crouching down. "Black Tornado!"

With that, he spiraled forward surrounding himself with a black tornado sending towards the terrible three-way crashing into one of them.

It was Dragon sending him straight into a turnbuckle.

Dragon held his head. "Sheesh, what is with the cheap shots tonight?"

"Serves you right for causing so much trouble." Blackwargreymon said crossing his arms.

Dragon narrowed his eyes. "I don't need to hear that from YOU!"

"**VEIGUE LUNGBERG!" **(To)

The light blue-haired swordsman got out his sword while making some frozen mist appears before slowly making his way down.

Spike saw him and looked up at Shining Armor. "Hey, Shining, that swordsman looks a bit on the slow side."

The knight raised an eyebrow. "He DOES seem a bit on the sluggish side but…"

"Then let's take advantage of it!" Spike smirked running forward.

"H-Hey, wait!" Shining Armor said running after the dragon.

Once Veigue had gotten into the ring, he saw the two running forward.

"May I help you?" Veigue asked.

"No, you can't because it is YOU who needs help!" Spike smirked. "Sir, prepared to be double-teamed!"

Veigue raised an eyebrow. "Well, someone sure is cocky."

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **FOUR**!"

"**YUKI!" **(SNK Gals Fighters)

Kyo Kusanagi's girlfriend stepped out from the entrance curtain with a deep gulp on her face. Carrying her bookbag while dressed in her school uniform, she slowly walked down the ramp and stepped in.

Then, she saw Lizardman knocking Cassandra on the ground and was about to struck her down. Seeing injustice, she ran over and starting to beat the back of his head with her bag.

"Hey! Get off her, you mean old brute!" Yuki snapped angrily.

Suddenly, Lizardman turned around using his shield to block the attack. Yuki's face fell as Lizardman roared in her face.

"Oh poo…"

"**AMY ROSE!" **(StH)

_(Follow me inside, outside)_

_(Through the stratosphere)_

_(The moon is shining for you)_

_(It knows that I adore you)_

_(Suddenly, all the sadness)_

_(Will just disappear)_

_(And you will see what I mean)_

_(If you follow me in my dreams)_

The pink-furred carried her trademark hammer over her shoulder as she blew kisses to the crowd as she made her way down the ramp.

She then stepped into the arena knowing exactly what she wanted to do first. Making her way over to the chase between Teddie and B.B. Hood, she swung her hammer sending B.B. Hood straight into a turnbuckle.

"Oh, thank you! That sweet, little angel had turned into a devil and wanted to take my radiant fur all for herself!" Teddie said in relief.

"No problem. I just hate people like her!" Amy said angrily.

Teddie then saw B.B. Hood getting up. "Um, Miss, I don't think she is just going to take that!"

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Then I could give her more of what exactly I think of her attitude!"

"**BLACK WIDOW!" **(SNSM)

The tall, spider-like woman (Yeah, you read right) played to the crowd before crouching down on the ramp. Everyone looked in awe as she crawled down the ramp exactly like a spider.

Once she gracefully leapt in, she saw Samus knocking away Sheena. Deciding that the bounty hunter could make a good opponent, she made her way over.

"Pardon me but I am looking for a fight and I believe you could help with that." Black Widow said.

Samus looked Black Widow up and down. "All right but don't think I would go easy on you just because you are a fellow woman."

Black Widow's covered eyes widened at this. "How did you saw through my disguise?"

Samus merely smirked. "Let's just say being the original surprising woman in video games give you some experience.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**KYO KUSANAGI!" **(KoF: MI)

Normally the poster boy for KOF would coolly stand on the ramp with loads of fangirls cheering him on but he practically darted down the ramp as fast as he could before leaping in.

Once in, he made a beeline for Yuki and Lizardman sending a flame into the latter's face before kicking him away.

"Oh, Kyo! What luck that we would appear in the same section!" Yuki smiled.

"Don't you "Oh, Kyo" me!" The flame-user snapped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I had received this letter inviting to became a Mystery Fighter to this tournament and…" Yuki said looking down.

"And you accepted!?" Kyo said in disbelief. "Yuki, you only appeared in ONE canon fighting game! And it doesn't even make that much sense by our standards!"

"Yes, even to this day, I wondered what possessed Iori to cross-dress." Yuki mused.

"Stop changing the subject!" Kyo roared.


	8. Section Two Results

**(The Arena)**

Kyo Kusanagi sent a wave of fire across the ground sending it towards Metaknight. However, the masked fighter saw the attack coming and swatted it away but this gave Kyo time to run over and kick him in the face sending him away. Metaknight was sent sprawling before rolling into a standing position.

"So you are not above cheap tricks." Metaknight said darkly.

Kyo merely smirked. "I was never one for fighting honorable."

"I shall keep that in mind." Metaknight said narrowing his eyes before advancing.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming up behind him. Acting quickly, he readied himself making Kyo's eyes widened.

"No, wait!" Kyo called out.

However, that was when Metaknight charged in a direction tackling Yuki's legs just when she was about to attack. The schoolgirl yelped before falling on her face.

Kyo slapped his forehead. "Yuki, this is the THIRD time I have I had to tell you! If you want to sneak up on somebody, you can't run so fast!"

The brunette propped herself on her hands and knees. "But I got nervous and I thought I would take too long causing my enemy to hear me!"

"Well, they certainly see you now!" Kyo scolded.

Metaknight merely watched as Kyo scolded Yuki on basic fighting techniques.

"And some people back at the Smash Mansion teased me for not having an interest in the opposite sex." Metaknight said flatly.

"Hell Pyre!" Chester Burklight said sending a flaming arrow at Ganondorf. The King of Evil scoffed before swatting it away.

"Do you really think a lit arrow would stop me?" Ganondorf taunted.

"No but it would distract you." Captain Falcon smirked giving Ganondorf a flaming uppercut.

The red-haired man staggered back feeling the effects of the attacks before Falcon came in and did some more punches to his face.

Ganondorf groaned before glaring at Falcon with hatred in his eyes. He then pulled his fist back igniting it with a purple flame. Falcon just narrowed his eyes.

"THIS is how you do it!" Falcon said before pulling his own fist back. "Falcon…"

Zelda's eyes widened before she ran over to Chester and put her arms around him.

"Hey, what are you…" Chester snapped before Zelda summoned Nayru's Love around them.

BOOM!

The audience looked in awe as the two flaming fists collided with each other creating an explosion of red and purple fire sending both attackers back into opposite turnbuckles. After looking in awe for a moment, they started to cheer.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

Orange-Ratchet stared with awe. "So THAT'S what happens if the Falcon Punch and the Warlock Punch collided with each other!"

"Yeah… This HAS to bring in the ratings so sure!" SSBFreak grinned.

Tinyrocket scratched the side of his head. "What I like to know is why Ganondorf copied his moveset from Captain Falcon of all people!"

"Yeah, the two are complete opposites!" Orange-Ratchet said scratching his head.

"Well, it is safe to say that Falcon isn't going to take this blatant copying lying down." SSBFreak smirked before crossing his arms.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Hyena handed over a wad of cash over to an armored orc-like creature carrying a big and heavy mace. The latter curiously inspected it for looking back at Hyena.

"So what do you say, Gnasty Gnorc?" Hyena asked. "Do you want to join our cause?"

The green-skinned man raised a non-existent eyebrow before smirking. "Do I ever! I could always convert these dollars into gems when I go back home."

Hyena gave a sigh of relief. "I must say I am happy to hear that. I thought that Bison had already gotten to you first."

Gnasty Gnorc's smirk vanished. "Um, no. I don't think Bison or his allies had ever gone to me."

"Really?" Hyena asked surprised. "I would had thought that Bison would have recruited the Spyro the Dragon villains."

Gnasty Gnorc looked down in shame. "Um, actually I heard Ripto and the Sorceress had gotten invited to join them."

"What? And they didn't invite you?" Hyena asked.

"I don't know…" Gnasty Gnorc growled looking to the side. "And honestly, I don't think I would ever know. I mean I was the ORIGINAL Spyro Big Bad! Not Ripto! Not the Sorceress!"

"So you had been given the boot even though you are the first antagonist of the series?" Hyena asked before narrowing his eyes. "That's stupid! Without you, Spyro the Dragon wouldn't have come to me!"

"I know, right?" Gnasty Gnorc agreed. "I am far more of a better villain than that vertically-challenged lizard and the fat broad!"

"Which is why I had recruited you!" Hyena grinned.

Gnasty Gnorc returned the beam. "Well, if I wasn't on your side before, I sure would be now. You have far better taste than Bison does."

Hyena smirked before rubbing his knuckles against his chest.

"It is a wonder why I had been hearing nothing but negative comments from the King of Fighters people."

Hyena's smirk vanished as he growled. "Just remember what I had asked you to do."

Gnasty Gnorc merely smirked before beating his club into his hand.

"Beat the crap of any furry animals I could find and take their material? I could do that with my eyes closed."

**(The Arena)**

A sword and an axe had collided with each other making an explosion of sparks. The wielders of the respective weapons pushed against each other glaring daggers into each other's eyes.

It was then Lizardman opened his mouth showing his sharp teeth before trying to bite Cassandra's head. The swordsman yelped before slamming her shield into the side of Lizardman's face.

"Sorry, ugly! I am NOT on the menu!" Cassandra said in disgust. She then took advantage of Lizardman's stunned state with a couple of kicks to the torso followed by a sword slash to the chest.

Lizardman took a step back but quickly recovered and lunged his axe forward. Cassandra thought quickly and used her shield to block the attack. She tried to punish Lizardman for the failed attempt by stabbing with her free hand but like his enemy, Lizardman had also used his shield to block the attack.

Acting quickly, he shoved forward sending Cassandra staggering back. The man-turned-lizard then swung his head into Cassandra's own knocking her down.

Cassandra laid on her back looking up the blurry ceiling lights. Suddenly, a green blur came into her view and was coming down fast. With a yelp, she rolled to the side narrowly avoiding being landed on by Lizardman.

Acting quickly, she stabbed her sword into Lizardman's side causing him to roar in pain but the younger Alexandra sister was far from done. Flipping herself around and her back, she somehow managed to slam Lizardman into the ground.

"And THAT'S for trying to land on me with those stinky old feet!" Cassandra said getting up with a smirk. Lizardman gave a weird groan before shaking his head to get rid of the stars and slashing again with his axe. However, Cassandra easily blocked it with her shield and kick him in the chin all while keeping her smirk on her face.

Lizardman staggered back before recovering only to use his weapons to block a strike from Cassandra. Once again, the two struggled trying to gain ground on each other. Both seemed perfectly matched-up for the moment. However, one of them had something the other one doesn't.

A tail.

Swinging his tail around, he had taken Cassandra off-guard and send her onto her back. It was then Lizardman roared intending to bite her. Cassandra looked up in time to see the lizard coming and yelped.

Not giving much time to roll out of the way, she had to put her shield over her to prevent Lizardman's deadly fangs from reaching her. Despite this, Lizardman continued onwards trying to get through his enemy's defenses. Cassandra just grunted in disgust.

"Eww! Haven't you ever heard of breath-mints?" Cassandra asked. She then placed both of her feet onto Lizardman's chest trying to push him off of her.

Soon, Cassandra had finally found the strength to win the struggle and kicked Lizardman over her not only saving herself but sending Lizardman over the ropes as well.

Lizardman landed in Dino Crisis where he was promptly shot down by the main protagonists.

Taokaka growled in annoyance before pouncing forward and slashing with her claws at the two Norms.

Only to slash an invisible wall. Taokaka narrowed her eyes before slashing forward a few more times at an alarming rate. However, she had failed to get through once again.

Big Norm chuckled as he crossed his arms. "How long do you think this will find out that you had put up a wall that is difficult or not impossible?"

Little Norm shook his head with a shrug.

"You're right. She would probably never figure it out on her own." Big Norm said making his way around the invisible wall. "Might as well end this."

With that, he wrapped around Taokaka's back from behind while she was still fruitlessly trying to break through and gave her a hard suplex into the canvas.

Big Norm smirked as Taokaka groaned as she laid on the canvas. The overweight mime picked her up to throw her out of the ring for an easy elimination.

That was until Taokaka snapped out of her daze. Acting quickly, she sank her teeth into Big Norm's arms. The larger Norm's eyes widened in pain.

"YOW!" Big Norm said waving his arm around trying to get Taokaka. "Burnit! Burnit! Burnit! Burnit! Burnit!"

Little Norm blinked twice before shaking his head in hopelessness. He then held up seemed like an invisible rope in his hands before twirling it around like a lasso before launching it forward.

A second later, Taokaka was sent flying off Big Norm's arm as if she was being pulled off by something by something. Then, she was dragged across the ground. She looked up to see that Little Norm pulling on an imaginary rope as if it was actually wrapped around her leg.

"Hey! Whatever Scrawny Clown is doing, he better stop!" Taokaka snapped kicking Little Norm in the stomach causing him to fall down and Big Norm to gasp.

"Hey! He may be a scrawny runt but he is MY scrawny runt!" Big Norm snapped before running forward. Taokaka yelped before sliding under Big Norm's feet as he charged past. The catgirl then got up and gave him a hard kick in the rear.

However, this only made Big Norm angrily as he turned around. He then threw a punch at Taokaka who leapt over the attack and clung onto the large man's back.

"Grr! Now Tao is going to…" Taokaka snapped before looking around. "Actually, it is nice and comfy up here." 

Big Norm's eyes widened at this. "What!?"

"Yeah, in fact, Tao wants to make giddy-up!" Taokaka said tugging on the man's shirt like they were reins.

Big Norm's eyebrow twitched. "Oh, I just KNOW I did not hear that!"

With that, he ran around trying desperately to get Taokaka off of her. Little Norm watched his larger form making a fool out of himself and let out a silent sigh.

Suddenly, Big Norm was heading in his direction. Without realizing that his closest friend was in the way, he crashed into Little Norm making him an unwilling hood ornament. Taokaka smiled having the time of her life.

However, her smile vanished when she found that they were heading towards the ropes.

"Uh-oh…" Taokaka said leaping off allowing Big Norm to stampede into the ropes sending the two Norms tumbling out of the ring.

The two Norms landed in Vs. where they were forced to fight fellow mine Mineo.

Taokaka curiously looked over the ropes where the two Norms had off before. Giving a shrug, she scampered off to cause some more mischief completely oblivious to Veigue Lungberg soaring out of the ring due to a magic blast from Shining Armor (and into Pokemon where Clair kicked him down when he was calling out his girlfriend's name.)

Ganondorf Dragmire staggered back a couple of steps before recovering him. He then growled before sending his fist forward.

Captain Falcon gave a smug smirk before easily leaping out of the way. He then punished his fellow Smasher's mistake by giving him a flaming uppercut.

"Tsk! Pathetic!" Falcon said crossing his arms. "You go as far as to rip-off my moves and yet you didn't bother to copy the speed, the most important factor of my attacks."

Ganondorf growled. "Fool! What I lack in speed, I make up for in power!"

"Yeah but what good is that if you can't even hit me." Falcon taunted.

Ganondorf then smirked darkly. "Well we just have to improvise, won't we?"

With that, he engulfed his fist in a purple flame. Falcon had gotten ready to dodge but was completely off-guard when he punched the ground creating a shockwave knocking the pilot to the ground. Ganondorf smirked before raising his foot to stomp on the downed man.

That was until an arrow found his way in his shoulder. With a grunt of annoyance, he reached for it and casually plucked it out before glaring at Chester Burklight.

"Fool! We had already esthablished that any arrows shot at me save for your little artes would not harm me!" Ganondorf roared.

"I know. That was just a distraction." Chester smirked.

As if on cue, a ball of fire floating to Ganondorf's face and once it had gotten close enough, it had exploded in his face knocking him down. Zelda had a satisfied nod as Falcon had gotten back up.

"Falcon Kick!" Falcon shouted doing a flaming dive-kick into Ganondorf's torso causing the warlock to cry out in pain. However, he wasn't done yet as he crouched down and started to beat his face in with several punches.

Ganondorf grunted before giving Falcon a harsh punch getting him off of him. He then got up.

"Thunder Blitz!" Chester shouted shooting an arrow into Ganondorf's chest zapping him with electricity stunning him for a few seconds. Zelda gave a small smirk before getting out a glowing multi-colored orb. A Smash Ball.

"This battle is over."

With that, she used her magic to destroy it. She was then covered with a glowing aura as her eyes glowed golden. She then summoned a bow out of light and aimed a glowing arrow. Ganondorf had snapped to his senses far too late.

Everything went in slow-motion as the glowing arrow collided with Ganondorf's chest at a bullet-like speed. The warlock was sent flying out of the ring.

Ganondorf landed in Final Fantasy X. Unfortunately for him, he landed right smack dab into the middle of Yuna's Holy spell.

Yuki gasped as she watched her boyfriend, Kyo Kusanagi received a series of kicks to his courtesy of Metaknight. When he was done the barrage, the swordsman flipped himself kicking Kyo in the face knocking him back.

The flame-wielder staggered back while holding his chin. Despite this, he had a weak smirk on his face.

"Well, this little ankle-biter has sharper fangs than I thought." Kyo said. With that, he got up and got ready to charge.

Only to have Yuki charge past him rushing towards Metaknight.

"Yuki, no!" Kyo called out but it was too late. The schoolgirl swung her backpack downward intending to strike Metaknight but the vertically-challenged fighter easily jumped back from his attack. Seeing her attack fail, Yuki frantically kicked her legs in a desperate attack to hit him but just like before, Metaknight had easily avoiding the attacks.

He then flapped his wings and flew up and over Yuki grabbing her up the sailor collar of her school uniform. Using a surprising amount of strength, he suplexed Yuki into Kyo knocking the couple down to the ground.

Kyo drummed his fingers against the canvas into an annoyed fashion before glaring at Yuki who was on top of him. "Yuki, do you want to help me? Don't!"

Yuki frowned before getting off of Kyo. The latter then ran towards Metaknight who had gotten into a stance ready to block or evade any attack thrown at him.

However, he wasn't counting on Kyo rolling to the side and sending a wave of fire into the side of the surprised Metaknight stunned him. The young man then ran over and picked up his much smaller opponent before slamming him on his knee.

Metaknight groaned as he fell to the ground but Kyo wasn't done yet kicking him away to make sure he stays stunned. Kyo smirked before making his way over to throw him out of the ring.

However, Metaknight was much stronger than that and was ready to counter-strike with his Mach Tornado.

"Look out, Kyo!"

The flame-wielder's eyes widened as Metaknight started to spin in an orange tornado towards Kyo not giving him any time to dodge.

That was when Yuki came out of nowhere and shoved Kyo out of the way putting HER in the way of the attack as well. Kyo looking in horror as his girlfriend spun around in the tornado screaming before sent flying away.

"YUKI!" Kyo called out as he watched her soar off. He then growled before glaring at the guilty party who stood stunned at his failed target. With a snarl, he ignited a flame in his hand. Metaknight didn't looked up until it was too late.

He then swung his arm sending a large wave of fire around him crashing into Metaknight and sending him flying out of the ring too stunned to fly back.

Metaknight landed in Rocket Knight Adventures where he teamed up with the main character to take down a bunch of evil pigs.

Kyo smirked at his elimination before turning around to check up on Yuki. Only to see her get shoved out of the ring by Spyro the Dragon (and into Aggressors of Dark Kombat where she landed on top of Leonhalt knocking him out. She then promptly went shopping with his opponent, Kisarah.) The dragon turned his head to see Kyo staring at him.

"What?" Spyro asked casually.

Kyo growled before running forward.

**(Boiler Room)**

Seth and the Evil Twins had arrived in front of the door to the Boiler Room.

"In here." Victor said.

Moritz's eyes bugged out at this. "What!? But that's the boiler room!"

"I know. Nobody should be able to eavesdrop in here." Victor said smirking smugly.

"Yeah but…" Moritz frowned.

"But…" Victor said raising an eyebrow.

Moritz suddenly held up a few cupcakes.

"My cakes will burn!"

Victor promptly slapped the cupcakes out of his brother's hand and onto the ground. Moritz gasped in worry before looking like he was about to cry. Victor then grabbed him by the back of his neck and dragged him inside. Seth blinked twice before shaking his head and following them.

Once inside, Seth closed the door feeling the intense heat of the boiler room.

"Now unlike SOME people." Victor said glaring at his brother. "I think you know what I had called you here right."

"Yeah, apparently you said something about wanting to help me." Seth said raising his eyebrow.

"Indeed. I think you may already know this but these tournaments are notorious for attracting all types of evil plots." Victor explained.

"Yeah, I should know." Seth said before looking to the side. "I got brainwashed in one of them."

Victor nodded. "Which is why there should be a brand-new plot."

"Yeah. Jivatma and Lord Raptor were together." Seth said. "The only things those two have in common are they are villains so it is safe to say that they have something planned.

Victor nodded his head. "Indeed."

"But wait a minute. Why do you want to help STOP the villains? You are evil!" Seth pointed out. "Heck, it is in your name!"

Victor chuckled a bit. "Yes, I must admit we are doing this for personal reason."

"Like what?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we have more than enough reasons to believe that our ex-owner, Dr. Cortex is part of the villains." Victor said.

"So?" Seth said.

"Easy." Victor said before smirking darkly. "I want to make his life MISERABLE sending us away to the 10th dimension! I wanted to see him and his little lackeys suffer!"

Seth paused. "So basically if Cortex, for some reason was trying to stop the villains, you would be one of them."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Victor said flatly.

Seth blinked twice before sighing. "Fine. You made your point but what can we do? Go get some people from the Elimination Seating?"

"No, there are hardly any good ones to choose from yet." Victor scolded. "Besides, we need to figure out what those guys are planning first."

"Oh? And how do you intend to do that?" Seth asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Easy." Victor said. He then held up a tiny device. Upon further inspection, it looked like a mechanical cockroach. "This little device will scurry the hotel and dome gathering information and trying to find out what exactly those guys are planning. Then, we would form a group from the Elimination Seating and form an attack plan."

"But what if the plan is immediate?" Seth asked.

"Well, I am afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." Victor said. "Those two knew that you are onto them and will most likely tell the others."

Seth winced at this knowing he was right. Victor smirked before floating down to the ground and placing the robotic cockroach on the ground.

"Don't worry. With this baby, we will sure to find out what the villains are up too." Victor said. "In the meantime, we will hide out here."

"Aww, can't we hide in the restaurant." Moritz whined. He then paused before feeling his pockets. "Or at least someone that WON'T make my ice cream sandwiches melt so fast."

Seth paused before looking at Victor. "Um, why he is with us again?"

The wiser older twin slapped his forehead. "I have absolutely no idea."

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

Gabumon let out a loud yell before running out of the way. He narrowly avoided being squished by a belly flop courtesy of Jumbo Flapjack. The shockwave was so big that it created a big crack in the ground.

"Seriously? The tournament literally just started and already we have property damage." The lady said rolling her eyes.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted sending a spray of blue fire from his mouth into Jumbo's chest. The overweight wrestler stepped back holding his chest. Gabumon then ran over to him and rammed his shoulder into the larger man's stomach.

Only to bounce off of it sending him sprawling across the ground. As he sat up groaning, Jumbo laughed heartily while slapping his belly.

"Do you think this big boy is just for show?" Jumbo said laughing heartily.

Gabumon slowly got up looking frantic. "Why are you doing this? What do you want with my fur?"

"That is for ME to know and you to find out from hell!" Jumbo smirked before rushing forward. Gabumon yelped before jumping out of the way to avoid a kick from the giant man. Acting quickly, he put all of his weight into tackling Jumbo's leg knocking him onto his rear.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted shooting his trademark attack at Jumbo's face. However, Jumbo recovered in time and spat out some fire of his own negating the two flames. Jumbo then took the opportunity to kick Gabumon in the face knocking him away.

The Digimon landed on his side groaning in agony as he weakly looked up. His eyes then widened to see Jumbo Flapjack standing over him with an evil grin on his face about to stomp on the Digimon's face. Gabumon yelped before rolling to the side nearly avoiding the attack.

"Horn Attack!" Gabumon shouted leaping into his enemy's large stomach horn-first. This time, he had managed to knock the wind out of him. Jumbo found himself staggering backwards as Gabumon ran over and grabbed his leg while he was going past dragging in along sending the wrestler hopping backwards on one foot in hopes of trying to regain his balance.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted sending a stream of fire into Jumbo's face knocking him down. He then ran over and climb up onto the fallen who was desperately trying to pat down a few blue flames from his beard.

"All right. I demand answers!" Gabumon roared. "Who sent you to grab my fur?"

Jumbo raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think someone sent you?"

"Because you said that you were hired just now." Gabumon said. "By who?"

Jumbo narrowed his eyes. "And why should I squeal for a shrimp like you?"

Gabumon narrowed his eyes at this before shaking his head. "I am getting nowhere with this."

With that, he backhanded Jumbo across the face knocking him out. Gabumon got up thinking about who would do send Jumbo after him.

"Hm, the villains from my node can't send Jumbo after me because they wouldn't send a human wrestler after me." Gabumon mused.

Suddenly, his eyes widened in horror as a cold chill went through his body.

"No, no, it can't be!" Gabumon said before calming himself down. "Now, now. Gabumon. You and the other Digimon talked about this. There is no way that… Thing would be here."

Shaking his head, he made his way to the entrance leaving Jumbo's body unconscious and the lobby lady not really looking that interested.

"Nonetheless, SOMEONE is after me and I am not safe." Gabumon said. "I have to alert somebody about this."

**(The Arena)**

Amy Rose gritted her teeth as she swung her Piko Piko Hammer knocking away a knife of ice launched at her. The guilty party decided to make up for his mistake and swung a sheath at her. Amy yelped before jumping out of the way before kicking the man in the shin.

"Get out of my way!" Amy roared at Jin Kisaragi. "I want to get back to helping that bear with that psychotic little girl in the red hood!"

"I am aware of that and that is why I am fighting you." The swordswoman said. "That fight is becoming a menace to everyone in the arena!"

"In that case, why not help us?" Amy roared.

"Because you are just as much to blame as her." Jin said. "The time for talk is over, little girl. Surrender and I will eliminate you without harm!"

"Fat chance!" Amy snapped before running forward and swung her weapon horizontally. However, Jin had easily saw the attack coming and stepped back avoiding before kicking the pink-furred girl causing her to stagger back holding her face.

Amy recovered with a growl before swinging her hammer again, this time onto the ground creating a shockwave making Jin shake in place. Taking advantage of the distraction, Amy ran over and swung her trademark weapon into Jin's stomach.

The young man staggered back while grasping his gut with his free hand in an attempt to get his wind back. Once he recovered, he glared daggers at Amy who was running forward. Acting quickly, he got out his katana just in time to parry a hammer blow from Amy.

The two fighters then swung their respective weapons at each other creating sparks as they tried to gain ground on each other. It then ended with a classic struggle between weapons.

However, this was a poor move on Amy's part as Jin easily took advantage of the size difference and shoved the Sonic fan-girl onto her rear. Giving a smug smirk, Jin slammed his katana into the ground.

This resulted in the ground around the blade to freeze and expand until it reaches Amy's legs. The latter watched in horror as her legs slowly started to be encased in ice.

"This battle is over." Jin said walking over to the downed Amy and got ready to throw her out of the ring.

That was until Amy swung her hammer downwards not only freeing herself from the ice and stunning Jin with the shockwave. She then swung her weapon into Jin's side sending him flying.

The young man landed on his side hard before weakly getting up and glaring behind him. "Why you little!"

That was until he saw Amy jump up in the air.

"Storming Heart!" Amy shouted swinging her hammer. This created a tornado of hearts sending straight towards Jin. The blonde man had no time to react and was spun into it before being sent spiraling out of the ring.

Jin landed in SSX Tricky where Luther promptly crashed into him.

Blackwargreymon swung his armored claw at Dragon who had managed to catch it with his bare hands. The two struggled to gain on each other. Dragon had won the advantage by lifting Blackwargreymon up into the air and slamming him down on the ground.

Blackwargreymon had gotten on one knee. "I don't know what species you are but you are definitely stronger than you."

"Thanks. I try." Dragon said flexing his arm as he watched the Digimon get up.

"Black Tornado!" Blackwargreymon shouted spiraling himself forward in a… black tornado. However, Dragon had saw the attack coming and threw himself to the ground avoiding the attack.

Despite missing his target, Blackwargreymon broke out of his attack to stomp hard onto Dragon's back. The green-scaled freak let out a huge cry of pain as his opponent applied pressure to the move.

"Well, this is the weirdest massage I ever had." Dragon winced. He then managed to grab Blackwargreymon's foot and shoved him off of him. He then quickly got up and threw a punch into the evil clone's stomach.

Despite the armor he had, Blackwargreymon found himself getting the wind out of him followed by an elbow slamming against his back knocking him down.

"Past your bedtime, big boy." Dragon said before sitting on top of Blackwargreymon and putting his arms around the Digimon's neck in form of a sleeper hold in hopes of trying to make his opponent past off. Blackwargreymon struggled trying to break free from Dragon's firm grasp however when he realized that this was going to be harder than he thought, he thought of another plan.

"Black Tornado!" Blackwargreymon shouted spiraling in place. Not only did this struck Dragon multiple times but it sent him flying back-first into a turnbuckle. Blackwargreymon got out rubbing his neck before readying another move.

"Hmm… Maybe I had underestimated this man…" Blackwargreymon mused. "Terra Destroyer!"

Dragon got up slowly with for some reason a smirk on his face. He didn't watched all of the last Battle of the Luminaries tournament but he watched most of it. Particular Blackwargreymon's finishing move on Duke. All he had to do was run out of the way and get Blackwargreymon when he was recovering from his own attack.

His smirk then vanished when he saw his opponent sent out a blue planet-like moderately-sized projectile. Completely taken back by the sudden projectile, he didn't responded quick enough as he hoped.

This resulted in an explosion of green energy striking Dragon sending the freak cop soaring out of the ring. The audience looked in awe just as shocked as Dragon. Even Taokaka walked over in confusion.

"What happened to your big ball of hurt, Scary Dark Man?" Taokaka asked. "Tao remember you using it to eliminate other Scary Dark Man!"

"It got nerfed in the second Rumble Arena. It is now one of my NORMAL attacks." Blackwargreymon said crossing his arms. "Not that it is any less deadly."

Dragon landed in Battletoads where he spent the next top minutes taking down strange enemies.

Captain Falcon threw his fist forward at Black Widow. However, the Amazon-like woman threw herself to the ground avoiding the attack. Crawling like an insect through Falcon's legs, she grabbed them and put her legs between them flipping the man several times before he had fallen on his face.

Despite the painful (and embarrassing) fall, Falcon leapt back to his feet and rushed over. Not expecting the pilot to recover so quickly, Black Widow received a series of punches and kicks to the face and stomach before Falcon did a spin kick to the woman's head knocking her to the ground. The woman groaned before she weakly got up as Falcon waited patiently for her.

"Listen, bud." Falcon said scratching the back of his head. "Are you sure you want to continue?"

Black Widow got on one knee looking annoyed. "What is THAT supposed to be?"

"Well, it is just that you are from a game most if not all people had forgotten." Falcon shrugged. "I just thought you would be having difficulty fighting someone like me."

Black Widow got up looking appalled. "EXCUSE ME!? Just because our franchise hasn't seen the light of day for a long while doesn't mean we are pushovers!"

"I wish I could give you the benefit of the doubt." Falcon said shaking his head. "But seeing both the Scorpion AND Mike Haggar get eliminated almost instantly, I couldn't help but fear for your franchise here."

Black Widow growled before pouncing in a blind rage at Falcon tackling him to the ground but the bounty hunter placed both of his feet on the woman's chest and threw her backwards.

Black Widow and Falcon both got up with the former wildly punching at her opponent. However, Falcon raised his arms blocking the attack with his arms before shooting his leg out kicking Black Widow in the stomach causing her to stagger back.

Black Widow recovered while holding her stomach. "Calm down, Widow. Remember, a spider doesn't go after their prey, its prey COME to it."

With that, she engulfed her hands in white energy and shot them forward sending forward a white spider-like projectile. It then hit Falcon square on the chest.

Not only did it hurt, it also turned into a spider web sending him running towards Falcon. Black Widow then grabbed his head and did a DDT knocking him to the ground.

"How the hell did you do that?" Falcon said getting up on all fours. "Is that even allowed in your circuit?"

"It is when the Scorpion held the tournament in the second game." Black Widow said. "Long story and you are NOT going to around long enough to hear it."

With that, she easily picked up the downed Falcon and tossed him out of the ring.

Falcon landed in Vigilante 8 where he landed right in the path of Molo's bus. He promptly Falcon Punched it into the next state.

"Dance for me, my little furries!" Baby Bonnie Hood grinned while shooting two Uzis at the feet of Amy Rose and Teddie. The two shrieked trying not to get their feet shot.

"This girl is crazy!" Teddie cried out.

"Geez, you think?" Amy asked.

B.B. Hood had decided to stop playing with her prey and actually shot at the two themselves. Fortunately for the two, Amy saw this and quickly ran forward and used her bullets to block most of the bullets for the both of them.

B.B. Hood saw this and muttered underneath her breath. "Stupid non-lethal bullets. Why do I have to be stuck with the wimpiest hosts of all time?"

Seeing B.B. Hood was distracted, Teddie decided to make his own and leapt at the young bounty hunter spiraling around. B.B. Hood looked up in time to see the bear coming and quickly threw herself to the ground.

Amy saw her chance and leapt at the down girl putting her hammer over her. B.B. Hood looked up and yelped before rolling the side narrowly avoiding the attack. She then quickly got up and kicked her in the face knocking her away before away.

"Hey! That is no way to treat a lady, you monstrous witch!" Teddie shouted getting a large fish out of nowhere and using it to slap the two guns out of B.B. Hood's hands. The blonde girl growled before getting out a Machete and stabbing it forward.

Teddie quickly held up his fish and used it block the Machete. Thinking quickly, he turned his free hand into a boxing glove and socked B.B. Hood in the face sending her back onto her side.

"Yay! We are winning!" Teddie cheered.

"Darn right we are!" Amy smirked readying her hammer. "Let's end this!"

B.B. Hood got up on her feet and snarled at the two furry fighters. "You fuzzballs! I am not licked yet!"

With that, she fished into her basket to get out something. Amy and Teddie got themselves ready in case the bounty hunter was getting out another gun.

However, they were never expecting a missile.

Without giving them a chance to react, B.B. Hood grinned maniacally before throwing the missile at Teddie. It hit him on impact engulfing him in an explosion sending him flying across the ring.

He then crashed into Trixie knocking the two of them from the three-way magic fight.

Trixie got up indignantly. "How dare you!? Do you actually think angering the Great and Powerful Trixie is a GOOD idea?"

Teddie got up frantically. "I am so sorry, my lovely! I was fighting this twisted fairy tale and I was…"

Trixie immediately recognized the bear. "Wait, I know you! You are that womanizing bear! Now I get it! You were telling to touch my plot!"

"No, wait!" Teddie insisted. "I didn't do that!"

"Oh really?" Trixie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, THIS time I grabbed your plot by ACCIDENT!" Teddie said.

Trixie blinked twice. She then used her magic to throw the bear out of the ring.

Teddie landed in Q*Bert where he tumbled down the stage.

Chester Burklight grunted in annoyance before shooting an arrow forward. It was then deflected off of a blue force field before falling to the ground courtesy of a glowing unicorn horn.

"Quit with the force fields and fight like a man!" Chester roared angrily.

"Yeah and allow us to get skewered." Spike said sarcastically. "I don't think."

"Stop acting so tough!" Chester snapped. "You are not doing a single thing to help your buddy!"

Spike immediately took offense. "Hey!"

"Relax, little guy!" Shining Armor reassured. "He's just getting wound up that none of his attacks are getting through."

Chester growled before rushing forward intending to switch to close-range. He got his leg out kicking at Shining Armor who quickly parry the attack with his horn.

Chester growled before punching Shining in the face stunning him. Spike gasped and narrowed his eyes before rushing over to head-butt Chester in the leg.

Only to have Chester see the attack a mile away and kick him away. Shining snapped out of his daze to see this.

"Hey! That is MY friend you hurt!" Shining Armor shouted before his horn started to glow before he shot out several magic shots at Chester. The archer yelped before jumping back barely managing to avoid the blows before getting out another arrow.

"Ice Fang!" Chester shouted shooting a frozen arrow at Shining Armor. However, the blue-maned knight used his magic to create another force field.

Chester grunted in annoyance. "What is with the shield?"

"It is my special talent." Shining Armor smirked. "I specialized in making shields."

Chester growled before running forward. Shining Armor narrowed getting ready to parry any attack.

However, he wasn't counting on Chester to leap over and mount straight on him before using his bow to grab Shining Armor around the back.

"H-Hey! Get off!" Shining Armor demanded but Chester didn't listen as he smirked and swung his head into the back of Shining's own. With the unicorn stunned, Chester jumped off and proceeded to do a series of punches and kicks to the knight before leaping backwards.

"Sonic Bash!" Chester shouted before shooting an arrow onto the ground creating an explosion of rocks that crashed into Shining. The captain of the Royal Guards lay on his side struggling to get up but found himself passed out.

Chester smirked before putting away his bow and walking over. "Glad THAT'S taken care of!"

That was until Spike aimed from the side and tackled him in the leg knocking him onto his rear.

"Ow! What the hell, kid?" Chester growled glaring at Spike.

"Do you really think I would just sit back and let you and eliminate Shining?" The dragon retorted.

Chester smugly smirked. "Why not? You haven't done anything of value during our fight!"

Spike growled letting out a huff of green fire. He then ran forward throwing his arms in a tantrum-like manner. Chester merely rolled his eyes before holding his foot out preventing Spike from advancing any forward. With a gentle shove, he had sent the child onto his rear.

"All right, kid. However, about this?" Chester said getting up and walking over. "I will eliminate you and then there will be no reason to blame yourself when I eliminated your friend."

Spike growled before leaping forward biting Chester on the leg. The blue-haired man cried out in pain before hopping trying to get the dragon off of him. He had succeeded but when Spike fell off, he immediately got up and darted towards Chester's uninjured leg tackled it with all of his might sending the man falling to the ground.

Spike took advantage of the downed Chester and gave him one hard tackle which sent him sprawling underneath he rolled straight underneath the bottom rope.

Chester landed in 300. Unfortunately, he fell right in the middle of the rain of arrows scene.

Spike panted heavily in anger.

"Wow, you did it!"

Spike's eyes widened before turning around to see Shining Armor walking over with a smile on his face. He also saw Taokaka boot Palmon out of the arena (and into Plants VS Zombies where she proved as one of the best zombie-slaying plants yet.)

"Thanks, little guy!" Shining Armor grinned. "If it wasn't for you, it would had been ME who fell into the elimination portal!"

Spike blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Hey, I couldn't just sit back and let that guy eliminate you.

**(Hotel; Arcade)**

Megaman crashed back-first into an arcade machine while everyone nearby screamed in horror before running away in terror. The blue robot groaned before looking up. His eyes then widened before he quickly caught Metal Sonic's claw from piercing through his heart.

Megaman looked around at the damage so far. "Stop it, Metal Sonic! We are causing a lot of destruction here!"

"Don't act like this is our fault!" Metal Sonic scolded. "It is YOU and that cat-girl who got in our way!"

"Because you guys were up to something!" Megaman snapped. "What are you, your master and that green-haired man are doing?"

"Yeah, right! Like we are going to tell YOU!" Metal Sonic said before stabbing forward with his other claw. However, Megaman swerved his head to the side avoiding the attack before sending his foot forward into Metal Sonic's torso causing him to stagger back a few steps back. Megaman then turned his hand into his trademark Mega Buster and shot an energy ball straight into Metal Sonic's face.

Metal Sonic wiped his face before growling in his robotic voice before doing a roundhouse kick. Megaman thought quickly and ducked underneath the attack but could do nothing but received a hard knee to the face causing him to stagger back. This left open for Metal Sonic to stab him in the chest.

Megaman cried out in pain but swung his fist forward punching Metal Sonic in the face getting away from him. Despite the gruesome spot in his armor, he continued on not looking too affected by it. He then did a jumping uppercut knocking Metal Sonic into the air. However, the robotic version of Sonic flipped himself in mid-air and used jet boosters to zoom towards Megaman.

Dr. Eggman growled before pushing a button on his Egg Walker sending several missiles at Kokonoe causing a lot of people to scream in horror. The pink-haired woman on the other hand merely narrowed her eyes.

"Attract." She said snapping her fingers creating some kind of floating gear with a blue aura around it. Much to everyone's surprise, all of the missiles had gone straight for the gear and harmlessly exploded on it.

"What… What manner of device is THAT?" Eggman said in disbelief.

"Yeah, right. Like I would tell someone like YOU!" Kokonoe snapped. With that, she ran forward towards Eggman's machine. Then, a portal appeared to the side of her. Quickly reaching into it, she pulled out a giant metal hammer out of it and swung into the side of Eggman's vehicle causing him to stagger to the side.

Kokonoe continued the assault for a couple of more times not giving Eggman a chance to counter-attack.

"Tell me! Tell me where is that monster!?" Kokonoe roared.

"How should I know where is he now!?" Eggman said still shaking in his machine. "By now he is probably ANYWHERE by now."

"Dang, you are right! That means I just have to take out my anger out on you!" Kokonoe roared still literally hammering away.

"Hey, get off you crazy woman!" Eggman snapped punching his fist out striking Kokonoe in the face.

Megaman yelped as he held up his arms to stop Metal Sonic's claws from running him through. However, the latter was using his jet boosters and Megaman found himself skidding back on the carpet.

Despite this, he tried to using whatever strength he had to stop his enemy. Soon, he had managed to throw Metal Sonic to the ground. Once he did, he looked at his arm.

"Crud, if I knew that I was going to fight, I would had asked Dr. Light to equip me with more weapons." Megaman frowned. "Guess I have to make due with the ones I have reserved for the incoming Smash tournament."

Suddenly, he saw Metal Sonic getting up intending to kick him. Megaman's eyes widened before he activated one of his weapons.

Metal Sonic found himself staggering back but not because he was attacked but rather something repelled him back. He stood up straight to see a ring of leaves surrounded Megaman disappearing. The blue robot then ran forward turning his arm into a flaming sword.

Metal Sonic reacted quickly ducked underneath the attack but found an elbow to his back knocking him down before booting him away. Metal Sonic sprawled across the ground for a moment before getting up glaring at his enemy through his red eyes.

"So these are the many powers of Megaman." Metal Sonic said narrowing his eyes. "But I had gotten a few tricks off my sleeve as well!"

With that, he engulfed himself with energy before charging forward. Everyone who had played his debut name knew what was happening and they didn't like it.

Megaman stepped back not letting with this was going. Metal Sonic was mostly if not fully invulnerable during the attack and if he gets his way, he would cause a lot of damage to innocent people. It was then he quickly switched to a different weapon.

Metal Sonic then ran charged forward with all of might. Megaman narrowed his eyes and stood his ground holding out his hands. Much to everyone's surprise, the Blue Bomber had managed to hold onto Metal Sonic with all of his might skidding across the arcade. Metal Sonic was especially shocked.

"But… But how?" Metal Sonic asked in disbelief.

Megaman merely smirked. "Super Arm."

Kokonoe staggered back before getting out a welding shield to block a laser before fired out at her. She returned the favor by getting out a giant gun and shot a series of bullets at Eggman who shrieked and ducked down into his machine to avoid getting hit.

"Impossible! You aren't supposed to be a fighter!" Eggman snapped.

"I had never stated I wasn't a fighter!" Kokonoe snapped. "I just prefer not wasting the extra energy."

Eggman growled underneath his breath. Pushing a few buttons on his machine, he darted towards Kokonoe intending to run her forward. Everyone looked on in horror.

However, Kokonoe vanished at the last minute for some reason. Eggman noticed this and stopped his Egg Walker before looking around wondering what was going on. He then saw Kokonoe appear.

"Aw, come on! You can teleport too!" Eggman whined.

Kokonoe merely smirked. "Attract."

She then summoned her floating gear behind her making her clothes billow towards it. She then got out some kind of gun and shot it into the air releasing a large fireball before slowly went towards the gear.

"REPEL!"

With the sudden shout from Kokonoe, the aura around the gear suddenly turned red and propelled it straight towards Eggman at a blinding speed. It crashed into the Egg Walker not only sending it on its side and sending the rider flying out of it straight into an arcade machine knocking it out.

Kokonoe sternly watched the unconscious Eggman as her hair and clothes blew violently due to the repelling aura of the gear. When it disappeared, she turned to see Megaman standing over a malfunction Metal Sonic.

"Thanks for the help, kid." Kokonoe said getting Megaman's attention.

"No problem." The robot said walking over with a smile. He then frowned. "But that green-haired man is long gone."

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Kokonoe growled before looking at a bracelet on her hand. "No matter, I have Lambda hunt down the creep! Lambda-11, report!"

"All systems operative. What is your command, master?" A robotic voice said from the bracelet.

"Now listen carefully and listen good, Lambda!" Kokonoe snapped. "I want you to…"

"_Should be easy even for you since she lets other people fight for her!"_

Kokonoe's eyes widened when she remembered the taunting tone of Hazama's voice echoing out those particular words. It was true. Up until her fighting game debut, she had been sitting back and letting Tager and Lambda-11 do all of the dirty work for her. She always wanted Hazama dead by her own hands but she had always stayed by the sidelines.

"Master, what is wrong?" Lambda-11's voice said snapping Kokonoe back to reality.

"Oh, right." Kokonoe said taking in a deep breath. "When it is one section away from your time to enter the tournament, analyze all of the people who are still in the ring AND the people who should be entering the same section as you. We do NOT want a repeat of last year."

Megaman and a few others looked in confusion.

"Affirmative." Lambda-11 said.

"Good. That is all for now." Kokonoe said.

"What are you doing?" Megaman asked. "I thought you wanted to stop Hazama!"

"I know." Kokonoe said before walking off. "I just realized something."

"What's that?" Megaman asked.

Kokonoe looked back with a determined look on her face. "I want to do it with my own hands."

With that, she stormed off leaving a lot of people staring at her. Soon, their eyes had turned to Megaman.

"Um, I think you should go after her." Emi from Dance Dance Revolution said.

"Indeed. I see those eyes before." Phoenix Wright said. "Those are the eyes of vengeance."

Megaman paused before nodding. "You're right. Besides, those guys are searching for something. I have to find out what it is and make sure that they don't get their hands on it."

With that, he ran out of the arcade trying to catch up to Kokonoe.

**(The Arena)**

A fireball, a ball of electricity and a glowing blue ball clashed with each other creating an explosion. Three female figures stood a good distance while glaring at each other.

"Michel on my right!" Ninon Beart shouted shooting a ball of electricity at Rita Mordio. The brunette saw the attack come and easily get out of the way of the attack before she started to cast a spell on her own.

"Stone Blast!" Rita shouted making several rocks appear from the ground Ninon was standing on. However, once the spell started, Ninon had disappeared in a purple light and reappeared behind Rita kicking her in the back causing her to stagger forward.

"Tsk. Unable to cast spells immediately, eh?" Ninon smirked. "Well, this will be quicker than I had expected."

"Aw, shut up!" Rita snapped before turning around and pushing at Ninon. However, the younger Beart sister merely teleported out of the way. Rita growled at this and was about to complain about Ninon's constant warping.

Until she heard heavy footsteps coming from behind her. Turning her head, she saw Trixie charging over as fast as can. Rita shrieked before getting out a book and opening it in front of the stampeding unicorn.

"Polar!" Rita shouted as a white paw stretched its way out of her book and smacked Trixie on the head knocking her down.

"Hey!" Rita snapped before casting another spell. "Nobody tries to skewer ME and gets away with it! Stalagmite!"

When Rita had finished her feet, the ground beneath Trixie started to shake. Suddenly, several spikes of earths appeared underneath Trixie sending her flying backwards screaming all of the way. Rita smirked seeing the unicorn fly off.

That was until she had received a ball of electricity to the back knocking her down. Groaning, she got up and looked behind her to see Ninon smirking at her.

"You are making me mad, brat!" Rita roared getting up on her feet.

"Brat? You don't seem that much older than me." Ninon said not dropping her smirk. "Unless you are really an elderly woman."

"That's it! Ideal!" Rita shouted sending some kind of scroll at Ninon but the white-haired girl saw the attack coming and jumped out of the way. Ninon then rushed over and did a series of palm strikes to Rita's face and chest before knocking her away with one final strike.

Rita staggered back holding her face before recovering. With a roar, she got out a book and ran over intending to smack Ninon with it. The latter thought quickly and used her arms to block the blow. Despite her arms hurt, Ninon shot out her foot catching Rita in the stomach.

"Raphael before me!" Ninon said twirling around surrounding herself with cold mist knocking Rita down. The black-clad girl smirked before making her way over.

Only to find a white smoke surrounding her. Looking down, she found that Rita was still stunned meaning that she couldn't had possibly done the spell. She was about to use a spell to blow the smoke away.

Until a blue blur crashed into her knocking her down sending the two sprawling to the ground. Ninon weakly looked up to see what hit her.

"Well, well, well." Trixie said with a big grin on her face. "The Great and Powerful Trixie had successfully fed you a piece of humble pie for that insult on Trixie's magic!"

Ninon growled as she sat up. "The only one who would be getting a piece of humble pie is you! As a toad!"

Trixie was about to retort back until she saw someone behind Ninon. With her eyes widening, she ran off.

"Hmm… Ran off with her tail between her legs. I knew it." Ninon said before turning around. "Now to."

"Aqua Laser!"

That was when a line of puddles appeared on the canvas where Ninon was. Before she had a chance to react, pillars of water shot out from the puddles sending the black mage flying into the air. Rita smirked as Ninon fell out of the ring too stunned to teleport back.

Ninon landed in Final Fantasy IX. Unfortunately it was Oeilvert, an anti-magic place so she was forced to hide away from the monsters.

Samus Aran out a missile out of her arm cannon at Black Widow. However, the taller woman had dropped to the ground like a spider and crawled underneath the attack. She then sprang to life giving Samus a jumping uppercut sending her into the air.

Despite being taken off-guard, Samus used her Screw Attack to self-right herself in mid-air. She then gracefully landed on the ground before rushing over and smacking Black Widow in the face with her arm cannon. This left her to do a series of punches to Black Widow's chest.

The wrestler winced holding her chest before recovering with a kick. She had surprised Samus with the range and speed of the attack and successfully kicked the woman in the face.

Black Widow then ran behind Samus and grabbed her. She then leapt up high into the air before turning her and Samus upside-down and spun rapidly towards the ground with Samus slamming down the canvas. Black Widow let go letting her fall to the ground.

The wrestler was about to continue the assault until Samus (while still dazed) shot her foot out catching Black Widow in the stomach forcing him to stagger back giving the bounty hunter enough time to get up.

"Dang, for someone who is just a wrestler, she is pretty unpredictable." Samus mused. "Might as well give her most of what I got."

With that, she started to charge up energy in her arm cannon. Black Widow's eyes widened realizing what was going to happen and crawled towards Samus intending to stop the attack.

However, Samus stop charging and turned into a ball releasing a small bomb where it exploded on Black Widow. The explosion wasn't that big but it was more than enough to leave Black Widow on her side with the wind knocked out of her.

Samus then launched her grappling line at Black Widow's foot. Using all of her weight in her armor, she swung the larger woman into a turnbuckle. Samus quickly ran over to continue the assault.

Despite she was in a lot of pain, Black Widow opened her eyes and shot out her foot upwards kicking Samus to the chin. When the armored woman staggered back, she got up and flipped onto the top of the turnbuckle. She then leapt off and grabbed the woman in mid-air doing what most wrestling fans would see as a Flying DDT.

Samus fell to the ground hard and was kicked in the side causing her to sprawl across the ground. Black Widow smirked before walking over.

"You had been a worthy opponent, Miss Aran." Black Widow said. "But not even your Power Suit could save you from my web."

Samus groaned before looking up. "Oh yeah? Well, I hate to tell you this but your web has a glaring weakness."

Black Widow raised an eyebrow behind her mask. "And what could that be?"

She was then shot by a giant ball of energy sending her clear across the arena until she fell over the ropes. Samus just smirked behind her mask.

"It could be shot through."

Black Widow landed in Spiderman. Electro mistook her for an ally of the titular character and wasted no time zapping her with electricity.

Amy shrieked before using her hammer to block the barrage of bullets courtesy of B.B. Hood's guns. The latter grinned maniacally.

"What's the matter, Pinky?" B.B. Hood laughed. "Defenseless without your knight in blue armor?"

Amy growled at this. Suddenly, her hammer started to grow bigger for some reason surprising everyone. She then ran over using the hammer to block all of the bullets. B.B. Hood let out a yelp before rolling out of the way narrowly avoiding to be squashed to pieces.

B.B. Hood reacted quickly before shooting at Amy who quickly blocked the barrage. However, the psycho girl ran towards Amy still shooting. She then did a baseball slide catching Amy in the stomach making her hammer shrink back to its normal size.

As Amy fell down onto her back, B.B. Hood gave a smug smirk before climbing onto her before punching her face in.

"Die! Die! Die! Let's give your pretty little face a new makeover!" B.B. Hood grinned as she continued the assault.

Amy winced in pain before kicking her foot out booting B.B. Hood off of her. However, B.B. Hood sprang to life getting a Machete out of her basket and stabbing forward. Acting quickly, Amy used her hammer to block the attack to avoid getting stabbed in the face.

B.B. Hood grinned maniacally as she frantically stabbed forward with her knife trying to get through her defenses and skewer the girl. Amy winced as she continued to block desperately hoping for a chance for an opening.

Soon, she ran found one kicking B.B. Hood in the stomach stunning her. Amy then followed it up by smashing her weapon into B.B. Hood sending the human soaring across the air until she landed hard on the ground.

"Storming Heart!" Amy shouted sending a tornado of hearts at the downed B.B. Hood. However unlike Jin, B.B. Hood had managed to recover in time and dove out of harm's way.

"You! You are too sweet for your own good, goody-goody!" B.B. Hood snapped.

"Why, thank you." Amy smirked before sighing. "If only Sonic could say that about me…"

B.B. Hood suddenly smirked. "So… Let's balance out the diabetes, shall we?"

Amy raised an eyebrow wondering what B.B. Hood meant. She then saw her enemy fishing into her basket and pulling out an apple. B.B. Hood then threw it at Amy. The hedgehog narrowed her eyes before swinging her hammer at the apple.

Big mistake. The apple was a bomb which quickly engulfed Amy sending the poor girl soaring out of the ring with no hopes of return.

Amy landed in Super Mario Galaxy where she ran away from Major Burrows.

B.B. Hood laughed heartily at her eliminating before getting back out her Uzi to see what her new victim might be. She then saw Blackwargreymon throwing Sheena out of the ring (and into Super Mario World where she cleared out an entire ghost house with her seal cards.) She then blinked twice before looking at her weapon.

"I think I may need a bigger gun for that one…" B.B. Hood mused before rushing over. "Ha! No matter!"

Garuda shot out spikes out of his torso intending to stab Demitri but the vampire had turned into his demon form and using his wings to block the blow. When the attack was done, Demitri went off of his guard and did a series of slashes to Garuda. Normally this would had dealt a lot of fatal damage but all it did was made Garuda stagger back.

"Fool. I am all armor. You shall never taste a drop of blood from me." Garuda taunted.

Demitri growled before getting into his stance. "It is like fighting Bishamon if his host was a porcupine."

With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke before reappearing over Garuda intending to strike him with a drill kick. However, the warrior saw the attack coming and quickly caught Demitri's foot before slamming it onto his ground. Garuda then followed it up before doing two flips forward before shooting two spikes from his shoulder stabbing Demitri.

Demitri grunted in pain as Garuda retreated allowing the brown-haired demon to get up. Looking furiously, he threw a fireball at Garuda but the demonic armor merely punched at the projectile negating the attack.

Garuda then ran over and shot a spike from his midsection trying to stab Demitri again. But the vampire was prepared and had caught the spike before it could penetrate his body again.

"Demon Cradle!" Demitri shouted spinning around turning his cape into sharp wings striking Garuda and sending him up in the air. Demitri then ended the attack and doing an axe kick to Demitri's stomach knocking him out of the air and onto the ground.

Garuda slowly got up on one knee only to be kicked the face knocking him back down. Demitri then sat on top of his torso and started to slash Garuda's armored face trying to damage him as much as he could. Garuda growled before kicking Demitri off of him.

"It is going to take a lot more than that to take me down!" Garuda snapped.

"I know." Demitri said getting out a rose. He then threw it at the armored man who was too confused to do anything.

Suddenly, Garuda was engulfed in a puff of smoke and when it cleared, someone completely different took his place. It was a beautiful young Asian woman dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono while holding a mask to her face.

She looked down in surprise at her body before looking at Demitri to see him turning into his demon form.

She narrowed her eyes. "You… Wouldn't… Dare…"

However, Demitri didn't listen as he charged forward grabbing the poor woman and baring his teeth. Everyone winced before looking away in disgust as Demitri started to feast on her. People put their hands over the eyes of children.

Soon, Demitri was done as he turned back to his normal form. Lying down in front of him was a downed Garuda. Demitri gave a small smirk before reaching down, picking up Garuda and throwing him out of the ring.

Garuda landed in Street Fighter IV where he took out his aggressions on Seth.

Kyo Kusanagi sent a wave of fire across the ground at Spyro the Dragon who had blocked the projectile with his wings. However, this gave Kyo enough to time to run over and grab his enemy by the horns before slamming him across the canvas several times. When Kyo was done, he let go of Spyro.

The dragon's eyes started to swirl around before he slowly got up. "Ow… What the hell got you so fired up?"

"You eliminated my girlfriend! Easy elimination or not, I am in the mood for revenge!" Kyo said igniting a flame in his hand.

"I was honestly doing her a favor!" Spyro insisted. "Do you really think she would be safe with people like that vampire and Little Red Chopping Hood in the arena?"

"Maybe you are right. But I guess I am the type of guy who doesn't want to mess with." Kyo said darkly. With that, he sent out another wave of fire. Spyro growled before breathing out fire of his own negating the two attacks. Spyro then ran over head-first intending to ram Kyo. However, the young man saw him coming and kicked Spyro sending him sprawling.

The dragon groaned before getting up just in time to see Kyo kicking at him. Acting quickly, he caught Kyo's foot. With his foot.

Kyo let out a loud scream before slamming his fist onto Spyro's face. Once the purple-scaled reptile let go, Kyo hopped backwards holding his foot. Spyro started to laugh at Kyo's pain.

"So you think that was funny, don't you?" Kyo snapped before rushing over and kicking forward. Spyro acted quickly by breathing ice on Kyo's legs freezing them to the ground.

"Heh. Do you really think that would stop me?" Kyo said putting a flame to the ice thawing it.

"Of course not. It is a distraction." Spyro smirked before head-butting Kyo in the stomach sending the flame-wielder rolling backwards until he landed on his back. The brown-haired man sat up gripping his stomach before glaring at Spyro.

Getting up, he rolled towards Spyro surprising with a punch followed by a low sweep knocking him onto his way. Kyo then picked him up and threw him away.

That was Spyro flipped himself in mid-air and used his wings to glide back to Kyo and crashed into him knocking him down to the ground. When Spyro got up, he saw Kyo sitting up with his back to him.

That was when he gave a mischievous smirk before giving out fire.

"YOW!"

That was the sound of Kyo holding his flaming butt as he soared out of the ring.

Kyo landed in Last Blade where he got into a fight with Kagami.

Spyro smirked proudly at his elimination before turning around to see who was left. Trixie was still intending on fighting Rita while Shining Armor gave Spike fighting advice. B.B. Hood grinned while looking back and forth between Blackwargreymon and Demitri wondering who to go after first. Demitri wiped off a bit of Garuda's blood from his jacket while Samus and Cassandra glared at him disgust. Blackwargreymon wisely chose to stand still to converse energy as did Zelda. Finally, Taokaka was busy being distracted by the arena lights.

Spyro nodded before looking up. Now with the last person eliminated, it was time for the next section to start.

**FINAL SCORE (11 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

TAOKAKA (BB) (11:1) = 10 (Norm, Palmon)

BLACKWARGREYMON (DRA) (10:1) = 9 (Dragon, Sheena Fujiyashi)

SPYRO THE DRAGON (StD) (10:2) = 8 (Yuki, Kyo Kusanagi)

DEMITRI MAXIMOFF (DS) (9:3) = 6 (Garuda)

RITA MORDIO (To) (8:3) = 5 (Ninon Beart)

SHINING ARMOR (MLP: FiM) (8:3) = 5 (Veigue Lungberg)

SPIKE (MLP: FiM) (8:4) = 4 (Chester)

ZELDA (SSB) (8:4) = 4 (Ganondorf)

TRIXIE (MLP: FiM) (7:5) = 2 (Teddie)

CASSANDRA ALEXANDRA (SCIV) (7:5) = 2 (Lizardman)

SAMUS ARAN (SSB) (6:5) = 1 (Black Widow)

BABY BONNIE HOOD (DS) (6:5) = 1 (Amy Rose)

**(ELIMINATED)**

KYO KUSANAGI (KoF: MI) (5:6) = -1 (Metaknight)

BLACK WIDOW (SNSM) (5:6) = -1 (Captain Falcon)

AMY ROSE (StH) (5:6) = -1 (Jin Kisaragi)

YUKI (SGF) (5:6) = -1

GARUDA (SF: EX) (5:6) = -1

DRAGON (SD) (5:6) = -1

GANONDORF DRAGMIRE (SSB) (5:6) = -1

PALMON (DRA) (5:7) = -2

METAKNIGHT (SSB) (4:8) = -4

TEDDIE (P4A) (4:8) = -4

VEIGUE LUNGBERG (To) (3:8) = -5

CHESTER BURKLIGHT (To) (3:8) = -5

CAPTAIN FALCON (SSB) (3:9) = -6

SHEENA FUJIBAYASHI (To) (3:9) = -6

NINON BEART (KoF: MI) (2:9) = -7

JIN KISARAGI (BB) (2:9) = -7

NORM (CB) (2:9) = -7

LIZARDMAN (SCIV) (1:10) = -9

**Side Battles:**

"**Gabumon's Nightmare Returns"**

GABUMON (DRA) **topples over **JUMBO FLAPJACK (SNSM)

9 to 2

"**Mad Scientist And Destructive Robot Duo Fight"**

KOKONOE (BB) AND MEGAMAN (MM) **outdated **DR. EGGMAN AND METAL SONIC (StH)

6 to 5

**Top of The Ranks: **So far Spyro and Taokaka had both gotten in the Top 3 of the votes. Let's see how it holds out.

**Ironic Slow Starters: **The only nodes NOT to get an elimination so far is Street Fighter EX and Crash Bandicoot.


	9. Section Three

**(The Arena)**

The twelve fighters patiently for the next match to begin. To be honest, some of them were feeling uneasy with dangerous fighting like Demitri, Blackwargreymon and B.B. Hood in the arena but they knew that they had to get over it before the next fighting will be approaching soon. As if on cue, they heard cheering signaling the next person would be coming out soon.

"**JADEITE HEARTS!" **(To)

The green-clad archer smirked as he stood on the ramp with his arms crossed. Putting his goggles over his eyes, he made his way down to the ring and stepped in.

Once in, he pointed one of his strange gauntlets and shot out an energy arrow at Zelda who quickly used Nayru's Love to deflect it away.

"Oh, another archer from the Tales of node?" Zelda asked.

"You could say that! Keep in mind that unlike Chester, I can do more than just shoot!" Jadeite smirked before casting a spell. "Cross Wind!"

It was then four blades of wind appeared out of nowhere and sped at Zelda. Had she haven't teleported out of the way in time, she would had been hit.

Zelda reappeared looking intrigued. "Interesting."

"**CHUN-LI!" **(SF: EX)

The blue-clad Chinese woman came out to a loud cheer (most of it were men) as she stretched her legs before walking down the ramp with a determined look at her way.

Once in, she stomped straight over to B.B. Hood. "All right, missy! I don't care how young you are! I am taking you in and having you trialed as an adult!"

The blonde gave a fake appalled look. "How could you say that? I am merely taking down a lot of bad monsters!"

"Spare me! You are willing to take down ANY kind of Darkstalkers as long as you get paid for it! Dangerous or not!" Chun-Li snapped.

B.B. Hood paused for a moment before shrugging. "Yeah, you caught me! After all, money makes the world go around! Just like this kick!"

She then did a roundhouse kick at Chun-Li who quickly ducked underneath the attack.

"How could one girl be so twisted at such a young age?" Chun-Li said shaking her head.

"**IKE!" **(SSB)

The crowd started to chant "We Like Ike" as the blue-haired swordsman appeared from the Ready Room with his heavy-looking sword over his shoulder. Nodding his head to acknowledge the warm reception, he walked down to the ring and stepped in making his way over to Cassandra.

The blonde woman looked up to see Ike coming. "What do you want, big boy?"

"My nodal companion, Link had spoken a lot of good things about your node's fighters, including you." Ike said.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at this. "Really?"

"Yep. She described you as a determined woman who was willing to go to hell and back for your sister and her children." Ike smiled.

Cassandra blushed before scratching the back of her head. "Aw, that is so sweet of him! Now I feel bad about making his fighting style in the second game."

Ike's smile vanished. "What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **FIVE**!"

"**MOTARO!" **(Mortal Kombat)

The warrior Centaur made out to a mixed reaction but he hardly paid it any mind. He merely felt the ground with his front before running forward making a galloping noise before leaping in without a second thought.

Zelda swung a magic-induced hand at Jadeite before she had heavy footsteps. Acting quickly, she tackled Jadeite to the ground just in time to avoid a long metal tail.

"Oi! What the hell was THAT for!?" Jadeite snapped.

"If I win this tournament, I will gain enough power to wipe out my enemies the Shokan once and for all!" Motaro said. "Curse Lady Luck that I had chosen you two as my first victim!"

"No, YOU curse Lady Luck!" Jadeite snapped before shooting several arrows at Motaro's chest. However much to his horror, it just bounced off leaving the Centaur smirking.

"What the!?" Jadeite said in disbelief.

"If there is one thing people know about my race is that projectile does not affect us at all." Motaro said smugly.

Jadeite's face fell. "Aw, crud. Lady, what are we going to do? We are both long-range fighters! How are…"

That was when he noticed Zelda being engulfed in a bright light. A few people started to cheer as the light stopped revealing an androgymous person wearing dress like some kind of ninja with their mouth covered.

"We'll make due with what we have." The person known as Shiek before rushing forward.

"**RACHEL ALUCARD!" **(BB)

The dark-clad vampire gave a bored look while carrying Nago, her living cat umbrella. Letting out a yawn, she coolly walked down to the ramp and stepped in.

Once in, she made her way over to Trixie who was still fighting Rita and smacked her in the face with Nago.

"Ow! How DARE you attack Trixie without warning!?" Trixie snapped.

"I dare attack you without warning because out of all of the sideshow attractions here, you are the biggest clown here." Rachel said.

"What!? Do you know who you are talking to?" Trixie roared.

"A mere stage magician who let their own ego believe that they belong in the world of magic." Rachel said.

"That it!" Trixie snapped before rushing over.

Rita blinked twice. "Aw, come on! I just got rid of the smug, black-clad Lolita-wearing creep! Now we have another one!"

Rachel blocked a magic blast using Nago. "I shall confront you on your comment when I am finished teaching this filly some humility."

"**BARK THE POLARBEAR!" **(StH)

The yellow-furred bear punched into his palm looking determined. Truth be told, he was worried. Sure, Kurow was nowhere near this tournament but he didn't wanted to become brainwashed like he did last year.

"Had it not been for Bean or the others, who knew what I would have done?" Bark said making his way down to the ring.

He stepped in shaking his head deciding to take his mind off the horrible memory with a fight. He looked around for someone who would give him a good challenge but wasn't too hard to face. He finally set his sights on Shining Armor and made his way over.

"Hey, unicorn-boy." Bark said getting his attention. "How about you show me you aren't just for girls and have a fight with me, hm?"

Suddenly, Spike climbed onto Shining's back. "If you are fighting him, you have to fight me too!"

Bark blinked twice for a moment. "Um, where did you come from kid?"

Spike's smirk vanished. "Are you serious!? I had been here the entire time!"

Shining Armor chuckled nervously. "In any case, it is like he said. If you want to fight me, don't be surprised to be double-teamed."

Bark merely smirked before getting into his stance. "Sure, I'll go with it. I don't mind a handicap match."

**(Dome; Gym)**

Vega and Dhaos had exited the gym after looking inside of it. It was mostly empty save for a couple of other people.

"Another dead end." Vega grumbled.

"I could clearly see what Nightmare needed our help." Dhaos said with a sigh. "This is harder than I thought.

"In any case, we have to find him sooner or later." Vega said. "Let's keep looking." 

Dhaos nodded. "Say, Vega, may I ask you something?"

"Sure. You are one of the few allies we have whose face I can look into without throwing up." Vega said.

Dhaos paused at the comment but wisely chose to ignore it. "Why do you think this person would give Nightmare so much power?"

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Vega said. "I don't see how absorbing this particular soul would give Soul Edge so much power!"

"Indeed, he is strong but in terms of power and skill, they are better choices." Dhaos mused. "Why this particularly person."

"Ask Nightmare or Tira that. Only those two kn…" Vega started.

However, he stopped himself when he heard a familiar tune. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cell phone and pushed a button on it putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" Vega asked. "Oh, it is YOU, Raptor. What do you want?"

The matador listened to what the zombie got to say. Suddenly, his eyes bugged out behind his mask.

"What? Is that true?" Vega asked. After Raptor confirmed he was right, he had gotten furious. "If that's the case, why come I am just finding out about this now?"

Raptor explained his side of the story. This caused Vega to roar in anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST REMEMBERED TO TELL US!?" Vega snapped. Dhaos slapped his forehead. "I am so telling the others when I get back! Be grateful that we are on the same side, monster!"

With that, he pushed a button on his phone ending the call.

"Let me guess. Thanks to Raptor, we had been on a wild goose chase." Dhaos said crossing his arms.

"I am afraid so. Bison cancelled the search for a moment and it is only when they asked about us that Raptor remembered that he was supposed to call us." Vega grunted.

Dhaos shook his head. "No wonder zombies eat brains. They have absolutely none of their own." 

"Tell me about it." Vega said before walking off.

However, he had gotten a few feet before realizing that he was being followed. He turned to see Dhaos looking lost in thought.

"Um, Earth to Dhaos?" Vega asked.

The blonde man raised his head. "I think I had gotten an idea."

"An idea?" Vega asked.

Dhaos nodded his head. "I think I know why this soul is so important to Nightmare."

Vega's eyes bugged out. "Really?"

"Yes. However, it is just a theory and I want to confirm this with Nightmare first." Dhaos said before walking off. "Come on. We are late enough as it is."

Vega watched the warlock leave before shrugging and walking off but not before looking back to make sure they didn't weren't followed. Not a single soul was watching them.

Save for a small cockroach eyeing them from the carpet.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Poochy walked down the hall with his head down while whimpering sadly. He was very disappointed by the fact that he was not only one of the first people eliminated but he was eliminated by a cat. That dealt a painful blow to his canine blow.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, he proceeded on his way to the Eliminated Seating might as well to watch the rest of the tournament. He then turned around a corner.

Only to receive a sharp pain to the back of his neck. He was unconscious long before he hit the ground.

Standing over him was a red anthro dragon. He smirked maliciously as he rubbed his hands together.

"Hoo boy! We got a big one here!" Garble smirked. "I am sure Hyena and Cruella would pay me DOUBLE for this one!"

With that, he picked Poochy by his legs and dragged him off before he could be seen.

**(The Arena)**

"**CAIUS QUALLS!" **(To)

The brown-haired swordsman came out to a decent cheer. He merely breathed in and out and ran down the ramp. Just like Bark, he had been brainwashed last year and didn't wanted the same thing to repeat to him and cause him to hurt his allies.

Once in, he darted over to Motaro and stabbed him in the side causing the centaur to cry out in pain.

"What the?" Motaro said before looking down at Caius. "You!"

"Be careful!" Sheik warned. "He is immune to projectiles!"

"Well, too bad for him that I am a melee fighter!" Caius smirked. "Jadeite, step back and cover us with your healing magic."

"Fine…" Jadeite spat. "Not like these is anything else I could do…"

"**ATHENA ASAMIYA!" **(KoF: MI)

The purple-haired Psycho Soldier teleported in front of the curtain while singing into a mike as the crowd cheering her on. Once she was done singing, she used her psychic powers to teleport the mike away before rushing down to the ring and leaping in.

Rita saw her come in and going her way. "Oh great! ANOTHER fight!"

"Why are you so grumpy?" Athena asked. "We are part of a big event."

"Because I was forced to be here!" Rita snapped. "Estelle and the others made me enter this stupid thing!"

"Aw, come on. Cheer up! At least make an attempt to appeal to your fans!" Athena scolded.

"I rather have you make an appeal with me to mind your own business!" Rita snapped getting into a stance.

"**CRUSH!" **(StD)

Spyro's eyes widened before he looked up. "Hoo boy…"

The giant purple Riptoc let out a loud roar before stomping down the ramp while carrying his huge club with a furious look on his face. He then leaped in and caused a tremor that knocked most of the fighters down.

He then stomped over to Spyro the Dragon who had a neutral look on his face.

"Hiya, Crush." Spyro said casually.

"Oh man, my luck couldn't be more better!" Crush roared. "I get to have my revenge on Spyro the Dragon!"

"Um, I have a feeling that you may forget on purpose but…" Spyro said before smirking. "Didn't you say that the LAST time we met?"

Crush stepped back as if he was struck. "Um, well… This time will be different."

"I definitely remember you saying the last time too." Spyro said.

"SHUT UP!" Crush roared.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number…** SIX**!"

"**HAAR!" **(Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance)

This time, it was Ike's turn to go wide-eyed before turning his attention to the entrance curtain.

Standing behind the entrance curtain was a black-clad man with an eye-patch and an axe with a tired look on his face. Letting out a big yawn, he walked down the ramp looking oblivious to the loud cheer he was getting.

Once in, Ike immediately made his way over. "Haar! I didn't know you were in this tournament too let alone in the same section as me."

Haar looked up. "Ike? Well, so we are."

"I am surprised that not only you got invited but you actually accepted." Ike said. "If it was up to you, you would probably throw the invitation away."

"You're right. I almost did. But Jill made me join this." Haar said rolling his good eye. "You know how pushy that girl could get."

"Well, as long as we are both in the arena, we might as well look out for each other." Ike said. "Just call me if you want any help."

"Fine, thanks." Haar yawned. "I suppose I should return the favor but don't be too surprised if I don't come immediately."

With that, he walked off. Ike watched him leave with a blank look on his face with Cassandra making her way over with the same expression.

"He seems like a lazy twit." Cassandra said.

"Yeah but he is OUR lazy twit." Ike sighed.

"**NAOTO SHIROGANE!" **(P4A)

Coming out to a loud cheer, the blue-clad female (That's right. FEMALE) detective adjusting her cap trying to hide her embarrassed face from the warm reception she was getting. She tried her best to focus on the case at hand.

"Teddie isn't here anymore so the possibility of double-teaming is out of the question." Naoto said readying her revolving. "Might as well help that Chinese woman with that little psychopath."

With that, she stepped in into the ring. However, she saw Taokaka making her way over to her with a confused look on her face.

"Um, may I help you?" Naoto asked.

Taokaka didn't reply. She just continued to stare at Naoto before putting her hands out.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as the cat-girl started to feel up her chest. In fact, everyone in the arena stopped what they were doing to watch. Even Chun-Li and B.B. Hood watched with slack jaws.

"Hah! Tao knew it! At first Tao thought you were lacking lady but as it turns out, you are really booby lady!" Taokaka smiled. "And at such a young age Tao may add. You should be proud!"

Naoto's face turned completely red before she hysterically pistol-whipped Taokaka in the head. "G-GET OFF!"

"**KILIK!" **(SCIV)

The brown-haired man doing a few training moves with his bo staff to get himself ready. Once he was done, he gave in a deep breath before walking down the ramp.

Once in, he noticed one similar fact between most of the fighters.

"Um, why is everyone looking flushed?" Kilik asked scratching his head with his free hand.

"You don't want to know." Blackwargreymon said shaking his head. "Anyway, there is something interesting about you." 

"Hm?" Kilik asked looking up.

"You seem to possess a virtuous soul and yet I also sense darkness from your soul. Why?" Blackwargreymon asked.

Kilik let out a sigh. "It is a long story."

"Hmm… I wonder if I may know more about your soul with a fight." Blackwargreymon said getting into his stance.

"I strongly doubt it." Kilik said. "Still, as long as we are here."

**(Hotel; Lounge)**

The security team walked into the empty lounge area looking upset.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lon'Qu said in disbelief. "We were too late again!"

"The people in the fight were long gone from the arcade." Alisa lamented.

"And to add insult to injury, there was a fight in the lobby." Cammy said. "And the woman there didn't even bother to report it!"

"Man, being the security team is tougher than it looks." Tizoc sighed.

Needless to say, the security team wasn't really that well with what was happening so far. They had missed every fight that had happened so far whether they were too late or weren't even clued in at all.

Cammy sighed. "Well, we aren't going to stop future fights by moping."

"Indeed. Why don't we go over what the witnesses in the arcade saw?" Tizoc said.

Alisa nodded. "It is between Kokonoe from Blazblue and the classic Megaman against Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehogs. Various witness testimonies stated that the fight started when Kokonoe started to act aggressive towards Hazama also from Blazblue and when she tried to go after her, Eggman and Metal Sonic stopped her."

"And that Megaman kid gotten himself involved because he smelled something fishy." The Sniper mused.

"That is the logical outcome." Tizoc said. "Megaman is a good kid and would never participate in a random fight without a good reason."

"Other testimonies stated that the villains were looking for something." Alisa said.

"Yeah but what?" Lon'Qu asked.

"Nothing those creeps would get their grimy hands on while WE'RE around!" Cammy said.

"Well said, Cammy!" Tizoc said.

"But if ya are so determined ta stop them, why are we stuck doing these stupid rounds?" The Sniper said.

"Because we don't know what the villains are up to." Lon'Qu said. "All we know is that we are up to something."

"Yeah, I don't want to spend the rest of the night walking around in circles. Do you?" Cammy asked.

The Sniper put his hands behind the back of his head. "Ah suppose that IS true."

Repede who had stayed silent the entire time suddenly stopped. He started to sniff the air. Cammy stopped before turning towards the dog.

"Repede, what is it?" Alisa asked getting the others' attention.

The canine continued to sniff the air before growling and retreated behind the sofa as if he was trying to hide.

"What's up, boy?" Tizoc asked confused.

Suddenly, they all heard footsteps approaching.

"Quick, hide!" Cammy said before the five started to hide behind the sofa. It was then two figures came. They were Chrysalis and King Sombra. They were walking into the lounge.

"Of all of the incompetent…" Chrysalis growled. "I can't believe Hazama did that to us!"

Sombra growled and nodded in agreement as the security team looked at each other.

"He purposely had us all around in circles for no reason just to find out our reaction when we found out that doing it this way to find our target!" Chrysalis snapped. "Well, fine! I deal with him later! At least now it would be much easier to capture that man!"

"Capture? Man?" Tizoc gasped before narrowing his eyes behind his mask. "This is a kidnapping plot! Come on! Let's get them!"

"Tizoc, no!" Alisa called out but it was too late.

"Hey, you villains!" The wrestler roared getting Chrysalis and Sombra's attention.

"What the?" Chrysalis snapped.

"If you are wise, you would surrender now and tell us who is the poor man you are targeting!" Tizoc snapped.

Chrysalis and Sombra paused before looking at each other. They then started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Tizoc said angrily.

"What an adorably stupid statement?" Chrysalis said. "What does a mere wrestler going to do against the Queen of the Changelings and King Sombra!"

"No escape…" Sombra said darkly with a smirk.

"Easy!" Cammy said as the security team walked from the sofa. "He is not alone!"

"All right! Everyone, they look dangerous so take them down with everything you have!" Tizoc snapped.

Cammy narrowed her eyes. "No."

Tizoc seemed surprised by this. "Huh?"

"I want you and Alisa to cover the entrance we came from. Sniper, Repede, cover the other one." Cammy said. "Lon'Qu, I know you don't like women but would care to team-up with me."

"Of course. I would be a total liability in the army if I let my fear of women get the better of me." Lon'Qu said before getting out his sword. "My sword is yours."

"But why, Cammy?" Alisa asked. "Why not attack him all at once?"

Cammy adjusted her gloves. "Because we had already missed three fights! I want to make sure that THESE two don't get away!"

**(The Arena)**

"**APPLEJACK!" **(MLP: FiM)

"YEE-HAW!" The cowgirl pony screamed excitedly as she galloped down the ramp as fast as she could before leaping in without a second thought.

Immediately, she got out a rope with her mouth and used it like a lasso to launch it at Bark's foot and snagged it. She then pulled on it sending Bark onto his face. Despite startled, Spike took the advantage to kick Bark in the face.

"Howdy, pardners!" Applejack said walking over.

"Howdy, Applejack!" Shining Armor grinned. "Great to see so many friends of Twiley are with me!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Bark roared angrily. "You said that I would be double-teamed at worst! Not TRIPLE-teamed!"

"Sorry, big boy but I wanted to help my ol' friends!" Applejack said.

"They are perfectly fine by themselves!" Bark roared untying the rope on his foot.

"**GUY CECIL!" **(To)

The blonde swordsman came out to a loud cheer. Swinging his sword to himself, he made his way down the ramp and stepped in.

Samus saw him come in and made her way over. "So kiddo, let's see how sharp that sword of yours…"

"ACK!"

Samus jumped as he watched Guy stepped back looking absolutely terrified.

"W-What is wrong?" Samus asked.

"I-I'm sorry… I have… A fear of being touched by women." Guy said.

"You have a fear of women and yet you accepted to take part in a co-ed tournament?" Samus asked in disbelief as Guy looked down. "Don't worry, then. You don't have to think of me as a woman. Some people do so with me all of the time."

With that, she took a step towards Guy who immediately took a step back. Samus again advanced where Guy made his way back.

Samus blinked twice behind her helmet. "This may be going to be more harder than our actual fight."

"**BILLY KANE!" **(KoF: MI)

The blonde pole-fighter let out a haughty laugh while beating his staff into his palm. Not wanting to waste a single minute, he rushed down to the ring and leapt in without a single thought.

Once in, he ran over to Haar and swung his staff at him. However, the lazy man saw the attack coming and shown some quick reflexes blocking it with his axe.

"Now what is THAT for?" Haar asked.

"Serves you right for just standing around doing nothing!" Billy taunted.

Haar rolled his good eye. "Ugh, this is EXACTLY what I was afraid of when I came into this ring. People wanting to pick a fight with me."

Billy blinked twice. "Um, that's because this is a FIGHTING tournament!"

"**RENAMON!" **(DRA)

The tall yellow-furred fox coolly crossed her arms as she came out to a loud cheer. Scanning around the arena for a bit, she bounded down the ramp and leaped in without a second thought.

Once in, Demitri saw him come in and made her way over. "So you are the famous Renamon I had heard so much about…"

Renamon raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Yeah, I am. What is it to you?"

"Well, I am just going to come out and say it." Demitri said. "Despite my regal appearance, I have my… less than gentlemanly moments."

"NO KIDDING!" Most of the women called out making Demitri growl.

"Just where are you going with this?" Renamon asked crossing her arms.

"Well, I would never know because I don't use the internet but I heard you had made quite a name for yourself on p…" Demitri started.

He then ducked underneath an angry furry fist.

"You die now!" Renamon shouted kicking forward.

"**DR N. GIN!" **(CB)

The pain-glutton cyborg gave a creepy chuckle while putting his fingers together. He then ran down the ramp and jumped in with a second thought.

He immediately made a beeline for Kilik with a crazed look on his face. However, the young man saw him coming and reacted immediately smacking his staff against his face.

"Stay back, you!" Kilik said darkly.

Blackwargreymon paused for a moment. "Are you sure that was a wise move?"

Kilik looked at the Digimon in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

"That smack! That smack! It was…" N. Gin said before grinning shocking Kilik. "BEAUTIFUL! Come on, boyo! Show me that staff isn't just so show!"

Kilik stepped back looking horrified as Blackwargreymon held his head.

"It is like feeding a cat and having it come back for more." Blackwargreymon groaned.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**PIKACHU!" **(SSB)

_(Pikachu!)_

_(You know that there's no one so)_

_(I choose you!)_

_(There's no else that I'd rather…)_

_(Have you be my side!)_

_(And you can help me win this fight!)_

_(Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead)_

Nearly the entire arena erupted in cheers as the yellow electric mouse AND the winner of the first Battle of the Luminaries happily came out from the curtain. Standing cutely on the ramp, he bounded down the ramp looking excited.

Taokaka saw him coming him and her face immediately fell remembering last year. "Um, Tao suddenly finds something… Um, fun… Over there."

She then scampered off with Rachel watching in amusement. "Well, there IS brains underneath that hood after all."

Once in, he made a beeline for Samus who had finally managed to get Guy to fight her trying to help her.

Guy saw him coming and immediately reacted. "Demon Fang!"

With that, he sent a shockwave at the rodent before Pikachu easily leapt over the projectile.

"Hey, Pikachu! Want to help me?" Samus asked.

"Pika!"

"I take that as a yes." Samus said smirking underneath his mask.

Guy nervously fiddled with his collar. "I… I think I had put my foot in something."


	10. Voteform

Here's the voteform for the current section. All you need to do is post a review with your votes spread out amongst the fighters in the ring. When the deadline passes, I'll work on the results and next section.

**Main Event**

Fatigue: Due to fatigue, Cassandra, Demitri, Trixie, Zelda, Taokaka, Spike and Spyro has two automatic "Die" votes and Shining Armor, Rita, B.B. Hood, Samus and Blackwargreymon has one.

Big Guy Alert: Blackwargreymon, Bark and Crush are "Big Guys". As such, eighteen people will be eliminated this section.

Give fifteen "Live" votes and fifteen "Die" votes to the following people:

Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur IV)

Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers)

Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Zelda (Super Smash Bros.)

Taokaka (Blazblue)

Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon)

Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)

Rita Mordio (Tales of)

Baby Bonnie Hood (Darkstalkers)

Samus Aran (Super Smash Bros.)

Blackwargreymon (Digimon Rumble Arena)

Jadeite Hearts (Tales of)

Chun-Li (Street Fighter EX)

Ike (Super Smash Bros.)

Motaro (Mortal Kombat)

Rachel Alucard (Blazblue)

Bark The Polarbear (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Caius Qualls (Tales of)

Athena Asamiya (King of Fighters: Maximum Impact)

Crush (Spyro the Dragon)

Haar (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance)

Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4 Arena)

Kilik (Soul Calibur IV)

Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Guy Cecil (Tales of)

Billy Kane (King of Fighters: Maximum Impact)

Renamon (Digimon Rumble Arena)

N. Gin (Crash Bandicoot)

Pikachu (Super Smash Bros.)

_**Side Battles:**_

Vote for the team you want to see win the following Side Battles:

**"My Little Security"**

Cammy White (SF) and Lon'Qu (FE:A) vs Chrysalis and King Sombra (MLP: FiM)

Voting ends November 10th, 2013! Get your votes in!


End file.
